Start it Up
by Beezer
Summary: Takes place after Fast and the Furious with Dom's family still racing, including his youngest sister Serena. Things get heated when new neighbors move in and stir up shadows from their past
1. Default Chapter

Dom and his friends arrived at the race meeting in their cars in their usual flock of birds V shape. Brian took over Jesse's place, Mia sitting next to him in the car. Vince drove his own car behind Dom, Leon drove his, and Letty drove hers. Dom led the flock with his youngest sister Serena in the front seat next to him. He pulled up and got out, wearing his usual muscle T and loose fitting pants. His fan club of girls gathered around him as he made his way to Hector. He found out from him what street they were racing on and that there were only four cars, including his, racing that night.  
  
They ended the meeting and gathered in their cars to the area. Once there Leon was on watch when the coast was clear he signaled Hector to start the race. Dom looked down the row to see if there was anyone worth the racing. Most of them were people he had beaten in the past ready for a rematch. Except for one, but by the way his car was running it would take a miracle for him to win. He smiled and shook his head. He turned up his stereo, blaring Ja-Rule through the speakers and lifted the passenger seat since Serena was with Vince. He turned on the NOS tanks and waited for the signal. Hector dropped his arm and they sped off. Seconds later, Dom was declared the winner and Leon's voice came on the speaker.  
  
"Cops, go, go, go, go, go, go."  
  
Everyone flocked to their cars and was gone in seconds. Back at the house Dom stepped through the front door where the party had already started. His crew was the only ones there. They cheered and he grinned waving his hand.  
  
"No applause please," he said, they only laughed at him.   
  
"Where's everybody else at?" he asked looking at Vince.  
  
"We told them it was a private party. Crew only," he explained watching Leon and Serena play a video game on the TV set.  
  
Dom nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer and noticed Brian and Mia at the kitchen table talking with each other.  
  
"What you two up too?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," his sister grinned holding Brian's hand.  
  
"Good race, man," Brian told him, holding his beer up and taking a sip from it..  
  
"Thanks," he told him.  
  
"You smoked 'em tonight as usual."  
  
"Brian," Dom gave him a look with a crooked smile. "Enough with the ass kissing, you're already dating my sister alright."  
  
He laughed, "Alright man. What ever you say."  
  
Mia giggled and kissed Brian's cheek girlishly as they went back to whispering.  
  
Dom shook his head. Young love, he thought, grabbing a Corona and heading into the living room. He spotted Serena playing Race Way U.S.A. with Leon on the Play Station. She was sprawled out on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and staring at the screen in total concentration. Her dark brown hair was twisted up and pinned with a clip to keep it out of her face. A wicked grin spread across her face as she finished the game. She set her controller down and gave Leon a lopsided smile, the same one Dom used in triumph.   
  
'Beat you again, Leon. I lapped you four times," she smirked.  
  
"Damn it," he threw his controller down on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest like a three year old.  
  
"You're lucky Dom doesn't let me race or I'd kick your ass," she said sitting up against the couch by Letty's legs. She straightened out her black tank top and hitched her beige baggy pants up only to have them slip back down to her hips, showing her underwear straps. Dom shook his head.   
  
Serena was too much like Letty. They had been friends for years even though they had a six year age difference. Serena would be seventeen in five months. He couldn't believe how fast time went by.  
  
"I-I let you win," he stammered.  
  
"Ten times, man. Face it, she kicked your ass. She's a natural racer. Serena takes after Dom," Vince laughed taking a sip of his Corona.  
  
"I could beat her in a street race," Leon said.  
  
"You'd lose your car to me, Leon," Serena told him, touching the scars on her arm unknowingly. Dom flinched as he saw her do it. He looked at the long pale scars on her tanned skin. Six of them trailed on her upper arm in every direction. Then there was one that gave him nightmares to look at. It was only half an inch big, but it was the one he hated the most. Serena had gained these marks when she was twelve, almost five years ago. He had taken her out to go buy parts for the cars when one of Tran's cousins slammed into their car in their 4x4 truck, knocking them a good twenty feet. The car was a wreck. Dom was a little banged up, but Serena was a mess. Her left shoulder had slammed into the glass, dragging bits across her arms and one had lodged into her shoulder, it was only half an inch of glass but it did the worst damage. She needed nearly twenty stitches in that one alone. Forty all together. There was a lot of blood. He remembered that since he had panicked. Luckily enough it didn't hit any arteries and she was released the next day after a minor blood transfer.   
  
She had been in pain for a long time but never told anyone. It was the way Serena was. She'd rather eat shit then admit to anything that hurt her. She still felt the pain every now and then, so the doctors kept her on regular meds for her nerve system since her old injury had injured her nervous system in some way. It would cause her to become weak and faint if she didn't take a pill every day or so. Sometimes she'd go three days before taking one. He hated it when she did that. It scared the shit out of him when she fainted one day. He couldn't revive her on his own so he ended up taking her to the hospital in a hurry. He found out there that she hadn't taken her pills for a week causing the muscles in her arm to bleed internally and depriving her nervous system of energy. He made damn sure she took her pills every day now, taking no chance. Dom made Serena do it in front of him everyday. If not him then one of the others.  
  
"Is your shoulder okay, Serena? Does it hurt?" he asked, stepping closer to her, looking at her arm.  
  
"It's fine Dom," she told him smiling up at him. She stood up so he could look at it, knowing he felt guilty despite the fact it was Tran's cousins fault not his. She vaguely remembered him beating the shit out of Tong for causing the crash on purpose. She knew Tong had a scar on his face from the beating now. She saw him once at the Desert Races a few years back.  
  
"Did you take your pill?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I took it. Ask Vince he watched me," she told him, gesturing at Vince.  
  
Dom looked at him for reassurance. He nodded, "Yeah I watched her swallow it."  
  
He looked back at Serena. "You swear you didn't just spit it out."  
  
"Bro, I know what it does to me if I don't take it. I'm not that stupid."  
  
He nodded, believing her, "Alright I trust you. But if it hurts you tell me."  
  
She nodded and sat next to Letty on the couch. "I can still beat the crap out of guys with it so I'm fine."  
  
"Why don't you get a boyfriend?" Leon asked.  
  
Both Letty and Serena narrowed their eyed at him. Everyone one of them knew what had happened just a year and a half ago when she was 15. She had a loving boyfriend, Jaime. They'd been going out for 3 years. But one day she found him with her best friend Ashley in bed having sex. She was devastated. They later told her they had been going out behind her back for six months. Jamie tried to say sorry to her, but Serena only hit him in the face and left, never looking back. She switched schools and never spoke to them again. Jaime ended up getting Ashley pregnant in the end. He tried to come crawling back to her. He came over and begged her. She turned away calling Dom to take care of him. Since then, Jaime hadn't come back. Serena gave up on love since then. She hadn't dated since. She had plenty of guy friends and that was good enough for her. She never went beyond friendship with anyone else and there were plenty of chances but she turned everyone down and became the girl she is and always had been.   
  
"I don't need a boyfriend, Leon. I get enough shit from you as it is, why would I want a boyfriend to give me more?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in confirmation.  
  
Letty laughed, "Good one," she patted her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I was just saying, jeez," he looked at Dom. "I'd be careful with her. She's a deadly combination of you and Letty. If you have kids they'll be just like that. Stubborn, bitchy, and smart assey."  
  
"Smart assey?" Serena questioned. "Did you even pay attention in English class or was that your napping period, Leon?"  
  
'See what I mean," he pointed out.  
  
"Mean what?" Letty asked. "You're sitting there bagging on me and my girl. I'd love to have a kid like Serena, it'd be great. She'd be great at fixing and driving cars. Besides if you had kids Leon they'd be illiterate and dim-witted."  
  
"Dom, will you get her off my damn back, please," Leon begged.  
  
Dom chuckled, "Alright Letty. Stop it, leave the poor guy alone.'  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to make him cry," Serena grinned. Dom gave her a look and she quieted down mumbling an apology, but still smiling nonetheless.   
  
"Not that I don't find this amusing, because trust me I do, but I'm starving. How 'bout you four?" he asked.  
  
They all nodded.   
  
"Alright, I'll order pizza," he told them, grabbing the phone and dialing the number. He ordered two large pizzas, one with pepperoni and the other with everything but sardines and mushrooms since they made him sick. The pizza arrived twenty minutes later. Everyone grabbed their share and sat back in the living room to watch movies. They debate was between Gone in 60 Seconds and Nothing to Lose.  
  
"Gone in 60 Seconds," Leon voted. "I love that movie."  
  
"You only like it cause Angelina Jolie's in it," Serena countered.  
  
"No," he blushed. "I like the cars."  
  
"Yeah, that's why you love Tomb Raider."  
  
"Ooo, do we got that movie?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Shut up, man. You're embarrassing me," Vince shook his head. "Some roommate I got."  
  
"Alright, if you wanna watch Gone in 60 Seconds for the hundredth time, raise your hand," Dom said, holding the movie up. He watched as only Leon raised his hand.   
  
"Oh, come on. It's Angelina Jolie."  
  
"I thought you liked the cars?" Letty asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, and that too," he defended himself taking a bite out of his pizza.  
  
"Then Nothing to Lose it is," Dom put the video into the VCR and sat next to Letty on the couch. Mia sat on the floor snuggled next to Brian while Leon and Vince sat on the other couch. Serena lay on her stomach watching the movie as she ate.  
  
Dom looked at the empty seat next to him as he took a bite of pizza. "Aight, something ain't right here."  
  
"What?" Letty frowned, taking a sip of her Corona.  
  
"I got a good movie on, I'm eating pizza, I'm sitting next to the love of my life," he smiled at Letty. "But the other girl in my life isn't on my other side." Serena looked over her shoulder at him as he glanced at the empty seat on the couch. "Now why is that?"  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me up there," she told him.  
  
"Of course I do, now get your ass up here. You're my diamond, Serena. I always want you next to me," he told her as she curled up next to him on the sofa. He put his arm around her and turned his attention back to the movie.   
  
Two hours later it was already one in the morning. The movie was still on but almost everyone had gone to bed. Only ones still down watching the movie was Letty, Dom, and Serena. Brian and Mia went to bed after they finished eating. Leon and Vince went down to their room in the basement an hour later leaving the three alone. Letty shut off the movie as it ended and smiled at Dom as he stroked his sister's hair. Serena had fallen asleep next to him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Can't believe she fell asleep?" Letty said, sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah, it happens. She was worn out from the night," he explained. He took a deep breath and looked at Letty. "I've been thinking," he paused and licked his lips, something he only did when something weighed on his mind. Letty knew he had been contemplating whatever it was for a long time. "I was thinking about letting Serena race for a change. Not just on her motorcycle at the Desert Race every year. I mean on the street with us. I was thinking of letting her race one since she did good this year at the Desert Race Wars."  
  
Letty blinked and her eyes widened a bit, "Really? You used to hate letting her race at all because of…you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I realize now that it wasn't her fault. She wasn't driving the car, I was. She had nothing to do with it."  
  
"And neither did you," Letty told him. He turned his face away, but she pushed his face back to hers with her hand. "Hey, that wasn't your fault. It was Johnny's gang, not you. Forget about it Dom. It was a long time ago and it's over now."  
  
"Look at what it did to her, Letty," he said sternly looking down at his sister before settling his hard eyes on her. "It screwed her up good."  
  
"Does she blame you?"  
  
Dom was a little taken a back by the question. He shook his head, "No."  
  
"Then nothing's wrong, am I right. Serena doesn't feel it was your fault so when will you stop feeling like it was?"  
  
He took a deep breath and nodded. She was right. He was only feeling guilty for himself because of something that happened to Serena.  
  
"You should tell her she could race tomorrow night in the morning. She'll get a real kick out of that. I can't wait to see what the racers will think when the find a girl representing our team."  
  
He smiled at her, the famous lopsided grin his sister had, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when she smokes 'em."  
  
Letty laughed, "We better put her to bed," she said, leaning closer. "If you haven't forgotten, you won the race and we haven't celebrated yet." She kissed him gently. "I'll be waiting in our room for you." She stood up and went up the stairs he heard the bedroom door click shut a second later.  
  
Dom looked down at Serena as she slept peacefully against him. He picked her up into his arms. She fidgeted a little before resting her head against his chest. He carried her up the stairs and into her room. It was typical for a teenager. A pile of clothes lay in one corner of her room, her closet was open revealing her tomboyish clothing and tight tank tops. Her boots lay scattered across the floor on one area. Her CD's were piled in their cases around her CD player and a couple of posters of Eminem, Staind, and Linkin Park covered the walls along with pictures of a few cars she favored.  
  
He laid her down on her bed. She immediately rolled onto her side, facing him. He removed her shoes and hair clip before covering her up. His eyes went to her scars and he gently traced them with his fingertips. Serena moved onto her stomach sighing in her sleep. He smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face before leaving her room.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meet The Neighbors

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Fast and The Furious characters. I do own Dom's younger sister Serena. And the neighbors Crimson, Summer, Damon, Asher, Violet, and Ebony.  
  
  
  
The next morning was bright and clear as Dom left his room to head downstairs. He heard Serena come out of her room and he counted back from three. Three, two, one. He felt Serena jump up on his back, arms going around his shoulders, legs around his waist. Right on time as usual, he smiled to himself putting his arms under her legs and hitching her up as he went down the staircase.  
  
"Morning Sunshine," he greeted.  
  
"Morning Boo," she said calling him by his nickname and rubbing his head.  
  
Dom and Serena had been doing the same thing every morning for the past two years. Every morning they'd end up leaving their rooms at the exact same time and Serena would jump up on his back and he'd carry her down the stairs. She never grew out of it and he'd didn't think she ever would.  
  
They entered the kitchen where Mia already had breakfast set up. Brian and Letty were already eating at the table, devouring pancakes with maple syrup.  
  
Serena slid off his back and slid into a seat next to Letty. She looked at the food and found it was her favorites. Pancakes, hash browns, and bacon. She frowned, normally her sister did this on a special occasion for her. But she couldn't think of anything that had recently happened. Dom noticed to and gave Letty a look. He knew she told Mia. She shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"Okay, either someone died or I did something without knowing it," Serena said out loud, looking around for an answer.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Mia asked, setting a plate full of pancakes in front of Serena and Dom.  
  
"Mia, hon, you only cook my favorite breakfast if I did something good. I didn't do anything so what's up?" she asked, grabbing the syrup and spilling it over her food.  
  
"I just thought I'd cook your favorite today and someone else's tomorrow," her sister shrugged, looking at her watch.  
  
"Where's Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb?" Dom asked, taking a bite of his breakfast.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering," Mia mumbled glancing at the basement door.  
  
"I bet they're fightin' over the shower again," Letty predicted, wiping her mouth and setting her fork on her plate. "Leon probably got in first and Vince kicked him out before he could get in and got in before him. Then Vince will use all the hot water and leave Leon the cold shit."  
  
Just then they heard footsteps coming up the staircase and the door opened. Leon came out in his boxers and a t-shirt. He sat next to Brian and glanced at the food as Mia set the pancakes in front of him. He looked at Serena, "What did you do?"  
  
"I have no idea," she shrugged, waiting for Leon to take his share of bacon before grabbing the last piece as Brian reached for it. She smiled her twisted grin at him. He smiled back and flipped her off.  
  
"You got a girlfriend, Bri," she said, finishing the bacon.  
  
"I already told you guys I'm just making everyone's favorite for a change. I did breakfast for Serena so I'll make lunch for Brian and-"  
  
Leon, Dom, Letty, and Serena groaned as she said it.  
  
"What?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning her hips to one side.  
  
"Anything but tuna sandwiches," Dom told her, cutting his pancakes. "If you make tuna I'm buying lunch."  
  
"My tuna is not bad,' she protested.  
  
"Girl, you're a good cook and all, but you can't make tuna for shit," Letty told her flat out, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Brian likes it."  
  
"Brian's your pretty boy and lost his taste buds like he lost his car to Dom," Serena said, smiling at him, eyes glistening evilly.  
  
"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.  
  
Letty stood up to put her plate in the sink when Leon took it from her. "Let me rinse it off for you."  
  
"You can't rinse it off," she told him as he walked over to the sink. "Vince is in the shower."  
  
"Let me rinse it off," he grinned turning on the hot water. Down the stairs they heard Vince yell as Leon washed the dish slowly. "Got to get it all off now." Vince continued to yell and swear. "Any one else have any plates," he grabbed Serena's since she was done and washed hers. The stairs pounded and the door flew open. Vince stood his clothes sticking to his skin a bit of soap still on his scarred arm.  
  
Leon smiled at him as Vince sat down at the kitchen table next to Serena. "Have a nice shower?" he asked turning off the hot water.  
  
Vince only glared at him.  
  
"Well I'll just go take my shower since you're done and out now," he said leaving down the stairs.  
  
"There's some more dishes," Mia said knowing what he'd say.  
  
"No thanks, I'm done with 'em."  
  
"Figures," she grumbled, clearing off the table as some of them finished their food.  
  
Vince ate quickly and put his dish in the sink. He turned to Dom, "Can I borrow a wrench from your tool boxes?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Do I dare ask why?" Dom questioned looking at him curiously, knowing it couldn't be good.  
  
He took a wrench out from under the sink and smiled cruelly. "Let's just say pay backs a bitch." He told them as he headed down stairs.  
  
"Great, he's gonna kill Leon," Mia joked. She shook her head and turned on the sink but the water didn't come on.  
  
Serena grinned, "Nope he shut off the water."  
  
A second later, Leon yelled, they all laughed and waited. Vince came up the stairs grinning from ear to ear. He plopped down next to Serena and waited. A minute later, Leon came upstairs soaking wet, his clothes stuck to him completely.  
  
"Have a nice shower, sweet heart?" Vince grinned, folding his arms across his stomach.  
  
Leon flipped him off in response.  
  
"Why didn't you dry off?" Letty asked, smiling still.  
  
"Vince took the towels out of the bathroom so I couldn't," he explained.  
  
"You two should knock this off. Why don't you do paper rock scissors or something so its fair," Mia suggested, going back to the dishes.  
  
"Now where's the fun in that?" Leon asked.  
  
"You two enjoy doing that shit?" Brian asked frowning.  
  
"Hell yeah, we become real creative, Snow Man," Vince replied.  
  
Brian shook his head and got up to help Mia with the dishes. A loud bang followed by a crash came from the house next door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Leon questioned, jumping out of his kin.  
  
"Our new neighbors," Letty said with disgust. "They've been pulling that shit all Goddamn morning. That's what woke me up. Stupid shits, it started at 6 this morning. I gave them a piece of my mind though."  
  
"Seems to me like it didn't work sweet heart," Dom told her grinning.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Dom. You slept through all there shit."  
  
"Did you at least say Hi and introduce yourself?" he asked her.  
  
"I said a lot of things, but that was not one of them."  
  
He was about to say something when there was a loud scratch. Like metal hitting metal.  
  
"Oh fuck no," Letty yelled getting up. "They did not hit the car." She walked out the front door, Dom, Leon, Serena, and Vince right behind her. She walked to the front of the house and saw that a red Nissan SL had hit the back of one of the cars. A girl with black hair and red tips stood looking at the damage. Vince mumbled under his breath. It was his car that got fender bended. Since it was a girl that had done it, he was going to keep his temper under control, if it had been a guy not even Dom would have been able to hold him back.  
  
They all walked over to inspect the damage. Vince kneeled down looking at the bumper. There was a large scratch going across it and a bit of paint came off with it, but it wasn't any thing he couldn't fix at the garage.  
  
"Oh my God," the lady said. She was wearing a red tank top and dark blue loose jeans. She ran her hand through her dark hair. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Damn, I'll pay for it all."  
  
"It's no problem," Vince said standing up and looking at her closely for the first time. He blinked. She was gorgeous. Slim, about 5'9', medium length dark black hair with flaming red tips. She had a silver loop in her right eyebrow and 3 rubies in each ear.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I can pay for it all," she promised, biting her nail nervously.  
  
Vince remained silent until Leon nudged him. He blinked again and looked at Leon before looking dumbstruck back at her. "Uh-yeah, yeah. I can take care of it. Uh- my friend here, uh.." He snapped his fingers trying to think of his name.  
  
"Dom," Leon helped.  
  
"Yeah, Dom. He has a garage we can fix this in. It's no problem at all," he smiled anxiously, acting like a schoolboy with a crush on a teacher.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure," she looked at them all then. "This is the worst way to get introduced. I'm Crimson Calloway," she extended her hand to Vince.  
  
"I'm-uh.Vince. Yeah, I'm Vince," he told her, giving a nervous laugh. He scratched the back of his hand. "This is Leon, that's Serena, that's Dom, and the last girl is Letty."  
  
"You all live there?" she asked pointing at their house.  
  
"No, there's also Brian and Mia, but they're doing the dishes inside," Leon explained, fixing his shirt. "Besides they share a room since they're a couple. I share the basement with Vince here, but there's a wall separating the rooms."  
  
"Are you all related?" she asked, leaning against her car. There was a giant flame on the hood of it, professionally done.  
  
"No, only Mia, Serena, and Dom are. There siblings," Leon said again.  
  
"So you're the shits who've been making all the noise this morning,' Letty finally spoke. Dom gave her a look. "Oh, hi I'm Letty, so what the fucks up with all the noise?" she smiled at Dom and raised her eyebrows. He shook his head and smiled a bit.  
  
"Yeah, sorry bout that. You must be the screaming banshee Asher and Damon were talking about. They're klutzes sometimes. They kept dropping boxes of tools in the garage."  
  
Mia came out of the house then, she smiled warmly and extended her hand. "I'm Mia, this is Brian." She told her, pointing at her boyfriend. He waved and stayed silent.  
  
"I'm Crimson Calloway," she smiled.  
  
"Why don't you come over for some coffee or soda or something?" she suggested. "That way we can get to know each other."  
  
"Umm-the rest of my crew is still at my house and some left to go pick up some things for the house."  
  
"That's okay, bring over who you have," she said.  
  
Crimson nodded, "Okay, we'll be right over." She turned and walked back to her house while they went into theirs.  
  
"Just inviting them over like that, Mia, what's wrong with you?" Dom asked once they were inside.  
  
"I was being polite, Jesus Dom, get off my back," she huffed, going into the kitchen and grabbing some sodas out of the fridge, bringing them into the living room on a tray.  
  
"Polite? Mia we don't even know these people. Once I get 'em checked out you can have 'em over as much as you like," he told her, following her into the room. She set the tray on the table and turned to her brother angrily.  
  
"You're going to check them? Dom you cannot be serious," she said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I have to. I want to keep us safe. We don't need anymore shit than we have on our hands with Tong's gang," he confirmed calmly.  
  
She shook her head and lifted her arms; "I can't believe this." she looked at the others. "Are you all agreeing to this too?"  
  
They were all silent until Serena spoke up. We got no choice, Mia. I have to agree with Dom."  
  
"Same here, girl. We got to look up their background, see if they're clean. They'll most likely do the same on us," Letty put in, sitting next to Serena on the couch.  
  
"I agree, too, Mia," Leon added, looking at the floor.  
  
"Same goes here," Vince added, sitting backward on a chair, arms resting on top of it.  
  
Mia looked at Brian in desperation. He nodded, "I'm sorry, Mia. Dom's right. We don't need any more trouble then we have. We have to know that communicating with them won't hurt us."  
  
She shook her head, "I won't be part of this." Mia ran up the stairs her door slammed a second later.  
  
Brian got up to talk to her but stopped when Serena spoke. "I wouldn't do that Brian. Let her cool down. She'll be aight."  
  
He nodded and sat back down, looking at the staircase still.  
  
There was a knock at the front door a minute later. Dom opened it and let them in. There were four girls and one boy who came in. They all took seats, Crimson sat next to a red head gothic girl on the couch, next to her was a dark blue haired girl ad by their feet curly blonde haired girl. The boy looked at the dark blue haired girl.  
  
"Hell no, get up," he smiled.  
  
She stood and he sat down patting his leg. She sat and turned to the others.  
  
Crimson spoke. "This is my crew. Well, most anyways, my brother Damon is missing at the moment. Next to me is Ebony Granite, then that's my cousin Asher Calloway, in his lap in his girlfriend Violet Berto, and on the floor is Summer Treece."  
  
Dom studied them all carefully, filing it into his mind. Crimson had tattoos that he didn't notice outside. She had a flame on her right wrist and the words 'Light it Up' on her other wrist. There were words on her upper arm that said 'Like Fire, Beautiful but Deadly'.  
  
Ebony looked suicidal. She wore a short-sleeved black shirt with black pants and sandals despite the heat. She had curly red hair surrounding her face and sparkling green eyes. There were two loops in her right eyebrow and a stud in her nose. She was younger than Crimson by at least 5 years. She looked at least 21. There were three drops of blood tattooed into her left wrist with the words 'Source of Life' under it. He caught a glimpse of her ankle and saw R.I.P. on it. There was another, disturbing tattoo on the inside of her right fore arm. A line going vertical with the words 'Cut Here'. There were also numerous scars on each of her forearms. She had been, maybe still was, a cutter.  
  
The guy looked innocent enough, but Dom learned over the years that looks could be deceiving. His hair was brown and short cut, not even long enough to spike. His eyes were a hazel color and he was well toned. There was a stud in his tongue, which was pierced, and an armband tattooed into his upper arm and a symbol on his left wrist a cross with a circle behind it.  
  
The girl in his lap, Violet, must have been his girlfriend, which was good news for Dom. It meant he wouldn't be looking at the girls, especially looking at Letty or Serena. He'd break the guys neck if he tried anything. The girl had dark midnight blue colored hair that glowed purple in the light. Her eyes were a weird violet blue color. Like everyone else she had tattoos and piercings. Her lip, near her chin, was pieced with a small stud, a loop hung in her eyebrow and three studs in each ear. From what he could tell, she had a butterfly on her shoulder and the same symbol on her wrist as her boyfriend had.  
  
The one on the floor, Summer, looked nice enough. She had curly blonde hair down to her back. She had it pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her green eyes were visible and glowing. She had three studs in each of her ears, two on bottom one on top and a tattoo around her wrist that said 'Live Well Die Free'.  
  
Serena went on introducing everyone while her brother was studying them.  
  
"I'm Serena Toretto," she introduced. "In the chair, sitting backward is our friend Vince. In the other chair is Leon, next to me is Letty my brother's girlfriend and my best friend, over there is Brain O'Connor my sister's boyfriend. And the big, tall guy is my brother Dom. My sister is upstairs at the moment; I don't think she'll be back down."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Crimson smiled. "I'm sorry, my younger brother isn't here at the moment. He's about your age," she pointed at Serena. "I think you and him will get along just fine."  
  
Serena smiled just to be polite, even though she had no interest in meeting her brother, not to mention dating him. "I'd love to meet him."  
  
"You will be sooner than you think," she told her.  
  
Serena glanced at her brother. He shrugged and looked at Crimson, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Asher was the one to answer, "You'll find out soon enough." He nudged Violet to move and she stood. "We have to be going. I still have to put some things away." He smiled at them all. "It was nice meeting you all, later." He waved walking out the door holding Violets hand.  
  
"We should be going too," Crimson said, rubbing her hands on her legs and standing up. "We have to finish unpacking. It was great meeting you all."  
  
"Maybe you can come by tonight," Vince blurted turning red as she looked at him. She smiled softly, her reddish brown eyes glowing. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We have a party after we win the race."  
  
"I'll come by. I'll see if anyone else will come with me," she looked at Serena. "I'll bring Damon by for you to meet."  
  
"Sounds great," she said, forcing a smile on her face along with a pleasant tone in her voice.  
  
"I'll come back with you, too," Summer said, she smiled at Leon and left taking Ebony with her.  
  
Dom glanced at Ebony as she left and turned back to Crimson. "Is that girl okay?"  
  
"Ebony, yeah. She's just a depressed person. Her family died a while ago and we took her in. She's been that way for a long time," she said sounding worried. "She'll be fine. I'll see you later tonight." She shut the screen door behind her.  
  
"Looks like Serena is gonna get a boyfriend," Vince teased her.  
  
"Looks like Vince has a schoolboy crush," she mocked back in a teasing tone.  
  
"I don not," he blushed.  
  
"Oh come on, dawg. You wanted to take her right there on the hood of her car," Leon told him, giving him a no bullshit look and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you act like you didn't want any of 'em. I saw you look at Summer. You were checkin her out," he said pointing at Leon.  
  
"I was not," he protested sitting up.  
  
"Yeah you were."  
  
"No I wasn't, you shit."  
  
"Will you both shut up. We gotta race to get ready for tonight," Letty shouted and they quieted down.  
  
"He started it," Vince said, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Did not," Leon bickered like a child.  
  
"Did too," he argued back.  
  
"I'll end it if you like," Dom threatened and they fell silent again. He shook his head. "Letty's right. We gotta race to think about. We gotta get the car ready and do some other things as well," he said, glancing at Brian.  
  
"Did you remember their names?" he asked.  
  
Brian nodded and showed him a small notebook that he had hidden in his jacket. He scribbled down their names and had a few notes by each one. "Being an ex-cop has its advantages. I'll go look them up right now while you guys fix the car." He stood to leave the room and looked up the stairs. "Should I tell her I'm leaving?"  
  
"I think she still needs to cool, especially since you're getting the info," Serena suggested. He nodded sadly and left out the front door.  
  
Serena stood up and walked towards the staircase. "I'll check and see if she wants to come anyways." She yelled up the staircase. "MIA, YOU COMIN WITH US TO THE GARAGE."  
  
"NO!" She yelled down.  
  
Serena shrugged, "I tried."  
  
Dom went to the bottom of the stairs mumbling under his breath. "THEN YOU STAY HERE. NO FRIENDS, NO PHONE. GOT IT! MAYBE YOU'LL GAIN SOME SENSE WHILE YOU THINK UP THERE FOR THE NEXT HOUR."  
  
"WHATEVER, JUST GO AWAY!" her door slammed a second later.  
  
He rubbed the stubble on his head and gestured everyone out the door, locking it behind him. "I wanna strangle that girl sometimes."  
  
"She's a kind hearted person," Letty shrugged.  
  
"Hopefully she'll grow out of it," Dom muttered.  
  
Serena looked at Dom and changed the subject. "Let's go work on your car."  
  
"We ain't working on my car," he told her as he opened the door to his car.  
  
She paused with her hand on the handle to the passenger door, "Then whose car are we working on? Vince's?"  
  
"No, he ain't raising tonight and neither is Leon."  
  
Serena thought about it and couldn't think of anyone else that would race. "Who the hell's racing?"  
  
"You are Serena," he said looking her straight in the eye. "I'm letting you race tonight." 


	3. Spying Eyes

DISCLAIMER: Again I only own Crimson, Violet, Summer, Damon, Ebony, Asher, and of course Serena.  
  
I also want to say thank you to the ones who reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. Please continue with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She blinked at him, not believing his words. "Excuse me?" she asked, wondering if she heard him right. He couldn't have said she could race tonight. Not Dom. He was the one that always said no when it came to her street racing. Now he was saying yes.  
  
"You heard me, you're racing tonight," he told her, not even cracking a smile to show he was kidding.  
  
Serena looked at Leon and Vince, wondering if they had known about it, but they had the same dumbstruck look on their face, their mouths hung open in disbelief.  
  
"You're letting her what?" they both cried in unison.  
  
"Are you people deaf? I said Serena is racing tonight," Dom said slower, sounding out each word.  
  
"You're serious," Serena asked, making sure it wasn't a cruel joke.  
  
He nodded. "You deserve it, diamond. I'm letting you race tonight. I've realized some things with the help of another," he paused glancing at Letty who smiled back. "And with that help I found out that some things are better left in the past and I can't shelter you forever from this. So you're takin' my place tonight."  
  
She giggled with glee and practically jumped into her brother's arms, hugging him fiercely.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted kissing him. She set her feet back on the floor. "I promise I won't disappoint you. I'm gonna make you proud."  
  
"Serena, win or lose, I'll be proud of you. I already know you're gonna kick ass," he told her.  
  
"So that was what the breakfast was all about," Serena snapped her fingers. "Mia must have known bout it too.'  
  
"Yeah, big mouth over here spilled the beans to her," Dom said, cocking his head in Letty's direction.  
  
"She was gonna find out anyways," she mumbled shrugging her shoulders and putting on her shades.  
  
Vincent shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know what made you change your mind, but I think it's one of the best ideas you've ever had, dawg. She'll embarrass the shit out of the other teams by winnin'. Cuz like I said, she's a natural racer, it's in her blood." He added, rubbing Serena's shoulder.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stand here and talk about Serena wipin' the asphalt with the other teams asses, we got a car to work on," Leon interrupted clearing his throat,  
  
"Shit, man, you know how to suck the excitement out of good news," Vince grumbled at him.  
  
Letty shook her head at Vince, "Damn, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with Leon, we need to start workin' on her car. Makes me think I have to be wrong when I'm on your side."  
  
Leon laughed sarcastically and flipped her off getting into his car. Letty returned the gesture and let Serena into the backseat of Dom's car before getting into the passenger seat next to Dom.  
  
They pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street unaware that Summer had been watching them from her window.  
  
  
  
What will happen next...I'll post the next chapter after I get a few more reviews.sorry its short, the best is yet to come. 


	4. Mystery Secrets

****

DISCLAIMER: I only own the neighbors and Serena. I hope you like it, the best is yet to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer went down the stairs into the living room where mainly everyone was. Crimson sat in a recliner chair, her feet curled under her slim form, applying ruby red nail polish to her fingernails. "So, what did you see?" she asked, still applying the polish and not bothering to look up.  
  
Summer shrugged, "They weren't doing much. I couldn't hear anything. All I saw was the blonde boy…what's his name?" she asked frowning in concentration while sitting down in one of the cushioned chairs.   
  
"Brian," Violet supplied coming into the room and sitting on another chair.  
  
"Yeah him, anyway, he left first to go somewhere and about five minutes later the others came out except for the girl with the long black hair."  
  
"His sister, Mia," Violet helped again, drumming her fingers on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Yeah her. The one with the dark hair went in his own car," Summer continued.  
  
"Vince," Crimson told her, blowing on her nails to dry them faster.  
  
"Uh-huh," she mumbled, irritated by being corrected every ten seconds. "And Dan went in his car with the other two chicks."  
  
"Letty being the one with black hair and Serena being her almost exact look a like, and it's not Dan it's Dom," Violet added.  
  
"Will you stop correcting me every minute, Goddamn it?" she huffed angrily.  
  
"Get the names right then," Crimson told her, touching her nails lightly, making sure they were thoroughly dry.  
  
"And Leon took his own car," she finished the report, smiling by getting a name right.  
  
"Someone's got a crush," Violet sang the words, teasing her friend.  
  
"I do not!" she denied.  
  
"It's written all over your face," Violet told her.  
  
"Okay so what if I do? Crimson thinks Vince is cute," Summer said, pointing at her.  
  
Crimson shrugged, "So what if I do? Doesn't mean I'll act on it?"  
  
"You will, Crim, I know you too well by now. You always get what you want and by the looks of it you want Vince," Violet added, shifting in her seat to drop her legs over the recliners armrest.  
  
"I don't want him," she shook her head. "Maybe I want to test drive his car, he has a nice car."  
  
"That's not all you want to test drive," Violet grinned, bouncing her foot up and down.  
  
"Fuck you," Crimson laughed, putting the cap back on the nail polish.  
  
"That's my job," Asher said, coming into the living room. He sat on the other armrest next to Violet, a stack of papers in his hand that had been printed out from the computer in his room down the hall.  
  
"What did you find out?" Crimson asked.  
  
Asher shuffled through the papers, "Let's see. Brian's an ex cop. He quit his job after letting Dom and his family off the hook and blaming the case he was working on, on Johnny Tran who was killed in a motorcycle accident. He now works and lives with Dom and by the look of it, he's dating Dom's sister."  
  
"Serene?" Summer questioned.  
  
"No, you dumb ass, Mia, and it's Serena," he corrected her before continuing. "Mia is the only one with a clean record. She's done nothing in the past. Dom, however, has been arrested on two accounts. Attempted murder as they call it when he was younger for nearly killing a guy with a wrench and again for auto theft. He served two years all together. His youngest sister, Serena, has been picked up for theft twice, driving without a license, and beating the shit out of girl. She served three months in juvey for the theft both times and was suspended from school for a week for the fight since the girl had started it she wasn't sent to juvey again. Dom's girlfriend, Letty, was arrested for a week for starting a fight with a girl who was talking trash to her and arrested again for four months for auto theft. Vince was arrested for assault with a weapon for six months and caught drag racing once three years ago. And last, Leon was arrested for theft for a year when he robbed a store. That's all I can find,' he told her looking up from the papers.  
  
"I knew Mia didn't do anything. She looked too innocent," Violet said.   
  
"Well, I didn't expect Serena to have done the things she's done, but age isn't a thing and neither is looks," Asher countered.  
  
"I can't believe Leon did something. I never would have guessed," Summer droned.  
  
"What's up with her?" Asher asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Summer's a love sick puppy," Violet explained, patting his leg.  
  
"Asher, what about the case?' Crimson spoke up.  
  
"What case?" he asked frowning.  
  
"You said Brian had a case on Dom, what was it about?" she asked, quizzically.  
  
"Apparently Brian was an undercover cop sent in to watch Dom and his crew. He soon found out that Dom and them were high jacking trucks and selling the stuff for money. He tried to stop them from doing it again with the help of Mia. They tried to rob a truck one more time but this time they drive was carrying a weapon. Vince ended up getting shot and his arm was a wreck from a wire that had caught around it."  
  
"So that's what the scars on his arm are from," Crimson mumbled out loud.  
  
Asher nodded and continued. "Letty tried to help him but the driver pushed her off the road. Her car flipped, she ended up a little bruised but was okay. Leon and Serena, who was with him, stopped to help her. Dom ended up finding out about Brian after Vince was taken to the hospital in a helicopter. Dom, Mia, and Serena, went back to the house while Leon took Letty to a hospital to be checked out. At the house, Brian showed up, Dom and him got into an argument. Before anything could happen, Dom's friend Jesse showed up. He had lost a drag race to Johnny Tran on pink slips and Jesse didn't want to give Tran his dad's car so he took off. He came back apologizing for it and Tran's gang came by then and started a drive by. Jesse took a bullet to the chest. Dom went after them in his car and Brian went after them too. In the end, after they had killed Johnny and his brother, he and Brian had a drag race past train tracks while a train was coming. They barely made it, but Dom hit a car and it flipped him. He was okay and Brian let him go and then blamed the jacking on the dead Tran's. No one ever found out it was Dom."  
  
"What happened to Jesse?" Summer asked, intrigued by it all.  
  
Asher shook his head, "He died before the paramedics could get there and help him. He died in front of Mia and Serena."  
  
"That's sad," Summer said solemnly.  
  
"It happened a year ago," he added putting the papers on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"Nothing's happened since?" Crimson added.  
  
"Not that I know of," Asher shook his head. "Look on the bright side, the Tran's are dead."  
  
Crimson nodded, that was a problem solved, she just hoped Tran's other relatives wouldn't find out they were there.  
  
"Looks like we shared the same enemy with them," Violet said, leaning against Asher's legs.  
  
"Were they in any more trouble with Tran's family?" Crimson questioned.  
  
"Not that I know of. Besides they weren't in trouble with the Tran's. It was Jesse who got into the trouble and it dragged them into it," Asher told her.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good point," Crimson told him.  
  
Asher looked around, "Where's Ebony and Damon?"  
  
"Damon's out still driving his car and if you can hear the music, Ebony has locked herself in her room," Summer answered, gesturing to the music coming from upstairs where Papa Roach, Last Resort, blared.  
  
"She worries me sometimes," Asher grumbled.  
  
"She worries us all. I don't think she'll hurt herself again…at least I hope not," Violet guessed.  
  
They were silent for a moment. "Well, I'm going to order pizza," Summer said, getting up from her chair and walking into the hall to get the closest phone.   
  
Asher rubbed the back of Violet's neck softly and kissed her neck, "That gives us twenty minutes to fool around."  
  
Violet grinned and giggled, "Sounds like a plan."   
  
Asher picked her up and swung her over his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs while she giggled.  
  
Crimson smiled and leaned back against the chair, looking at her bails and trying to take her minds off things. She took a deep breath and let her breath out slowly. At least Tran was dead, that was a problem taken care of. She just hoped that no one who knew him would remember them.  
  
  
  
  
Wonder what kind of problems Crimsons in?….I'm not even sure yet…If anyone has any suggestions about that I'd be VERY thankful for the help. Please R&R.  
  
  



	5. Fortune Cookies

****

"Anybody hungry?" Brian asked, coming into the garage holding two bags full of Chinese food in one hand and a few papers in the other.  
  
Letty looked up from the hood of the car she was working on, "Hell yeah," she grinned wiping her hands on her dirty Levis. "You read my mind, I've been dyin' for Chinese." She grabbed a carton of shrimp fried rice out of the bag and grabbed one of the plastic forks.  
  
Vince rolled out from under Serena's car, "Food!" he cried and got up, wiping his hands on a rag. "Best thing you ever did, Snow Man." He added grabbing another carton out of the bag.  
  
"Leon, food!" Vince shouted towards him. He was working under the hood of Serena's car.   
  
He lifted his head up too fast, and too high, hitting it on the hood. "Oww," he rubbed his head coming over and getting food.   
  
Serena came out of the bathroom, "Alright Chinese." She hopped up on the table grabbing the teriyaki chicken.   
  
"Dude, is that teriyaki chicken?" Leon asked her, slurping on chow mien.   
  
She nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
"Trade you for the noodles," he offered.  
  
"Aight," she said swapping him cartons.  
  
Brian looked at the cars they had been working on and noticed that one was Serena's Honda Civic Hybrid. "Why you guys working on Serena's car?"  
  
"You didn't hear?" Leon questioned, frowning.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"He wasn't there when Dom made the announcement, dumb ass," Vince said, coming back from the coke machine he had robbed in the garage. He passed out Cokes to everyone.  
  
"I thought Mia would have told him," Leon countered, opening his soda before grabbing an egg roll.  
  
"Tell me what?" he said getting agitated.  
  
"I'm racing tonight in Dom's place," Serena explained, taking a sip from her coke.  
  
Brian blinked, "Really?"  
  
She nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
"That's great," he smiled giving her a small hug. "I can't believe he's letting you. Speaking of Dom where is he?" he asked looking around, finally noticing he wasn't around.  
  
"I'm right here," Dom said, coming out of the office. "I was finishing some paper work." He grabbed a carton and started eating. After a minute he grabbed a soda and popped it pen taking a big drink before looking at Brian and picking up another container. "What did you find out?" he asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Not too much, I'm afraid," he picked up the papers and started looking through them. "They keep themselves hidden pretty well. Things they don't want people to know they don't tell. I could only find a few things down at the station on them."  
  
"What'd you get?" Letty asked, sitting up on the table next to Serena.  
  
"Like I said not much. Crimson is a confusing case. It mentions something about her brother being killed by her ex boyfriend because she deceived him."  
  
"But Damon's not dead," Serena frowned.  
  
"An older brother, I guess she was undercover for him, trying to find something out and then her boyfriend found out and killed him. Tried too kill her too but she ran with her younger brother, Damon. She was nineteen then. It was six years ago. She's changed her look at lot along with her name. Apparently Crimson was her middle name; Clair Crimson Wallace. She was afraid he'd come after her so she had her name changed along with her brother and their cousin."  
  
"Does it mention who the boyfriend is or where they lived before?" Dom asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
Brian shook his head. "I couldn't find that information anywhere. But I fond out a few other things. Damon Calloway, or he was Damion, was arrested once for stealing a car and another time for beating the shit out of a guy after he tried to rape his sister. He had to serve one hundred and ten hours of community service. He hasn't committed any more crimes in over a year and he's single," he said, eyeing Serena.  
  
"Oh Jesus, will you people lay off it for Christ Sakes?"  
  
Brian smiled and continued, "Asher Calloway, formally Ashton Wallace, did six months time for high jacking files from his computer. He was also in a gang with his girlfriend, Violet, but got out after she was shot by another member after they convicted her of beating up one of their members. They ended up moving again and that gang was killed in a drive by a week later. Violet Berto did three months for auto theft and fifty hours service for tagging. They both haven't done any more crimes in over four years.  
Then there's Summer Treece, she's pretty much the only one with a near clear record. She was taken in for playing chicken and causing a wreck. She did a month before she was bailed out by Crimson. Ebony Granite was never arrested but she has been hospitalized. Apparently her family was killed in a car accident along with her boyfriend, since then she's been depressed and suicidal. She's tried cutting her wrist and cutting her arms and swallowing pills, but she was saved every time." He put the paper down. "That's all I could find."  
  
"So, the question is, why are they here now? And who was Crimson dating six years ago?" Dom concluded.  
  
"That's the mystery," Brian shrugged. "I looked through everything, Dom, there was nothing on her."  
  
He nodded, "We'll find out someway."  
  
Letty nodded and grabbed a fortune cookie. She tossed one at each of them. "We need some good fortune here. Let's see what these cookies have to say."  
  
"Oh come on, girl, you know this shit ain't real," Leon berated, shaking his head.  
  
"Just open the damn cookie Leon and stop your whining," she shook her head.   
  
He tisked and opened his, pulling out the slip of paper and reading it over before reading it aloud. "Love awaits you."  
  
"You're right, they are bullshit," Letty shrugged opening her cookie. "I mean who could love you Leon. Dogs don't even like you."  
  
"Screw you, open your damn cookie," he said through a mouthful of his cookie.  
  
She stuck her tongue at him and read the paper, "Surprises are in the future," Letty made a face. "I hate surprises."  
  
"It could be a good one," Brian suggested opening his cookie and looking at the paper. "Or maybe not."  
  
"What's it say?" Vince asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Events try to pull a family apart."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Serena asked opening hers.  
  
"Don't know," he shrugged. "What's on yours?"  
  
She read it and her face fell from a smile. "Or Lord."  
  
"What?" Dom asked grabbing it from her hand. He grinned and read it out loud. "Victory and true love are closer than you think."  
  
Every one ooed while she blushed, "They're a bunch of shit anyways."  
  
"You say that now but wait till later," Vince cracked reading his strip. "It says: The one you dream about will be yours."  
  
"What's it mean?" Leon asked, looking around for the answer.  
  
"Means he'll be with Crimson," Dom grinned.  
  
"Very funny," Vince laughed sarcastically. "What's yours say, dawg?"  
  
He opened the paper and read the print. His smile faded into a look of dread.  
  
"What is it Dom?" Serena asked him, seeing the look on his face.  
  
He swallowed hard and licked his lips, "It says: The past will catch up with you, treed carefully or you will lose someone close."  
  
Letty shook her head, rubbing his shoulders, "Forget it Dom, it's a bunch of crap like Leon said. None of these will happen."  
  
"Thank God," Serena mumbled.  
  
"Come on, let's get the car done," she said getting off the table and tapping Serena's leg. "We only got a couple of hours left."  
  
They nodded and went back to the car. Brian cleaned up the mess and took off to go check on Mia and see what she was up to. Dom sat there for a minute thinking. He wondered what would catch up with him. So many things had happened to him in the past he couldn't think of which one would hurt his family. He didn't want to lose anyone close, who would it be? Letty? Serena? Mia? He couldn't imagine losing one of them. He shook his head and threw the paper in the trash. It was all nonsense. Those things would never happen. It was just a piece of paper. Any of them could have gotten that one. He glanced at it and looked up at Letty and Serena working on the cart. They glanced and saw him looking at the two of them. Serena smiled and Letty kissed the air and went back to working on the engine. He smiled and went back into his office. It was all just a bunch of nonsense. He was sure of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OR IS IT TRUE?…..FIND OUT LATER ON……PLEASE R&R ID REALLY APPRECIATE IT.  



	6. Challenge

****

They pulled up to the racing street. Everybody was already there except for them. Dom and his crew purposely came at a late time. It gave them a dramatic entrance. They were formed in their usual V form, but this time Serena's car was in the lead while Dom sat next to her. People frowned as they came in, wondering why she was in the lead?  
  
Serena opened the door and got out. Straightening out her outfit. Dom got out and shut the door as his crew came over.  
  
"Yo, Dom, where's your car, man?" Hector asked looking at Serena's dark blue Honda.  
  
"I didn't bring it," he shook his head, telling the crowd.  
  
"You ain't racing, dawg?" Saul asked.  
  
"No, I'm not," he shook his head again.  
  
"Finally one of my racers can win," Hernandez laughed with glee, grabbing his girl around the waist.  
  
"If they can beat my sister they can," he said at a normal tone.  
  
The crowd hushed. "What?" Hector asked.  
  
"You heard me. Serena is racing tonight in my place. She's representing our team," Dom declared. Some people snickered.  
  
"You gotta be jokin' man," Edwin laughed. "My man will smoke her."  
  
"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Serena told him, stepping up. The crowd Oohed in a 'she got you' manner.  
  
He nodded. "Aight, five grand per racer," he said, showing the money.  
  
"You're on," Dom said smiling. "Any other takers?" a kid from Chan's group entered along with another one from Hernandez's group.  
  
"Count me in," Dom and Serena turned to see another guy coming forward. Serena had never seen him before, neither had Dom. He was tall, about 5'11'. He had short, raven dark black hair that was spiked like most guys kept theirs. He had dark brown eyes that shined and a dark yet small goatee on his chin. There were two small silver loops in each ear; they glinted in the streetlight. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black jacket over it and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans that actually fit on his waist instead of falling every three minutes. Serena had to admit to herself, he was cute.  
  
"Can I be in on this?" he asked showing the money.  
  
Dom smiled, "Yeah sure. The more in the more I win."  
  
"We'll see about that. She's only a girl," he told him.  
  
Serena lifted her eyebrows, "Excuse me. Did you just say I can't beat you cuz I'm a girl?"  
  
"Yeah, you gonna prove me wrong?"  
  
"Honey, I hope you like the rear of my car, cuz it's all you're gonna be seeing,' she smiled, getting in his face. The crowd oohed again, knowing she had him.  
  
He nodded, "Then let's make this interesting. If I win you're car is mine."  
  
"Whoa!" Dom stepped in. "Now you want to play for pink slips."  
  
"Yeah, if I win her car is mine. The slips will be between the two of us."  
  
"I don't think you should be-"  
  
"Wait Dom," she stepped in front of her brother. "If I win I get your car?"  
  
He nodded and she smiled nodding. "You're on. Where's your car?"  
  
He pointed to the black Honda Civic CR-V that had a sun and a moon on the hood in a whitish color. "You wanna look under the hood?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I'll look after the race is over and it's mine."  
  
The crowd ooed again and Hernandez's racer spoke up. "You should wake away while the goings good girlie. Racings for big boys, go home and play with your dolls."  
  
Serena smiled and nodded at the crowd then walked over to stand in front of him. She straightened out her black tank top and hitched up her beige pants letting them slide back down, revealing her under wear straps.   
  
"You think I can't race cuz I'm a girl, too," she asked looking him in the eye.  
  
He nodded smiling, "You should be playing with your dollies and wearing cute little dresses. Take after your sister, not your wannabe tough brother."  
  
"I take after my brother and you picked the wrong girl to mess with," she told him flat out, her temper flaring.  
  
"Ooooo what you gonna do? Tell your brother to beat me up? I'm so scared," he teased and laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna do this," she brought her knee up hard and hit him straight in the groin. He doubled over and the crowd hissed feeling his pain. She hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. She put her boot-covered foot on his already sore groin and pressed down firmly making him cry out.  
  
"Say sorry," she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Sorry," he squeaked.  
  
"Say girls can race and I can win because I'm like my brother who's the best and say you're a sorry sack of shit."  
  
"No."  
  
She pressed down harder, "Okay," he cried out. "You can race and win cuz you're like your brother who is the best and I'm a sorry sack of shit."  
  
She stepped off him, "That's a good boy."   
  
The crowd cheered her and she looked at Hernandez. "I think you're gonna need a new racer. Bee Bee Balls Brad won't be able to race tonight or do other things." She kicked him lightly and walked over to her brother who stared at her in shock.  
  
"That was impressive, but don't be doing it again," he told her.  
  
"He talked shit about you, I hate it when people do that. Makes me lose my temper when they bag on my family."  
  
He nodded, understanding. "I get the same way, but no more."  
  
She nodded, "Aight, I won't do it again, sheesh."  
  
Vince patted her back, "You are your brother."  
  
Serena smiled in response, "And I'm damn proud to be."  
  
"Alright, if there are no more contestants, let's get this under way before the cops come," Dom shouted so every one could hear. He head off to the sidelines with the rest of his team.  
  
Serena brought her modified, dark blue, Honda Civic up to the start line. The bodywork wasn't quite finished, but it was a royal midnight blue color that she loved. She put her CD in and Eminem blasted through the speakers. She glanced over at the others. They smiled, ready to embarrass her. On her other side, the new guy, was looking at her too. He smiled and gave her a nod. Serena returned the gesture and revved her engine, turning on the NOS tanks. She was ready for this.  
  
Hector dropped his arm shouting 'go' and that was what she did. All she did was hit the gas and she was speeding ahead of almost everyone else. Almost. The new guy was right next to her, she was only a few feet ahead of him. He hit his NOS button and flew forward. Serena shook her head and chuckled.   
  
"Too soon, dumbass, too soon," she waited and then hit hers. "Later," she sang out as she flew way ahead and crossed the finish grinning and laughing. She slowed and turned around heading to the start. She got out of her car and Dom swooped her up, lifting her into his arms. He had a big grin plastered on his face.  
  
"You did it," he shouted. "You won!"  
  
"I knew you could," Mia smiled patting her arm.   
  
"Way to show em whose boss," Letty added as Dom spun her in a quick circle, he set her down and hugged her.   
  
"That's my girl! That's my diamond. If dad could have seen that, he'd be so happy."  
  
"It doesn't matter if he saw it," she smiled back. "You did!"  
  
Hector and the others came over.  
  
"She's definitely a Toretto, dawg. No doubt about that, she gots your skills and temper, but she gots Letty's moves."  
  
"Taught her everything she knows," Letty said, wrapping her arm around Serena's shoulders.  
  
The boy walked over and smiled, "You're tougher than you look. I guess you win the car."  
  
Serena looked at him and felt something stirring inside her, "No, it's yours. I like my car. I don't need another."  
  
"You're gonna let him keep it?" Vince cried out, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem Vince," she asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
He stepped back and shook his head, keeping silent for fear of saying something he'd regret. Her mind was already made up. He knew she was too stubborn to change it.  
  
"Your car is yours," she told him. "Fix it and come challenge me again."  
  
He nodded. "I'll do that. What's your name?"  
  
"Serena, and what's yours?"  
  
He was about to say it when Leon came over the speaker. "Cops, get the fuck out of here. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go."  
  
"They always pick the wrong times," Serena said. "I'll see you around." She told him getting into her car with Dom and taking off.   
  
He got into his and took off towards his house where a party was starting next door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
HAS SERENAS FORTUNE COME TRUE…….FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  



	7. You're WHO???

DISCLAIMER: OKAY, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS CHARACTERS. I OWN THE NEIGHBORS, SERENA, AND NOW CARISSA AND CHAZ. (note to lphybrid28: he he, hope you like it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena walked through the door where people had already gathered. They clapped for her as she came in with Dom. Chanting things like 'Go Girl' and 'Put them to shame'. She smiled and saw that Crimson was there along with the rest of her friends.   
  
Crimson was talking to Vince, laughing and having a good time. Vince looked up at Serena across the room and she raised an eyebrow grinning. He flipped her off and laughed shaking his head and turning back to Crimson.  
  
Serena shook her head and followed Dom as he entered the kitchen grabbing a Corona for himself and a Snapple for her.   
  
She made a face, "Oh come on Dom! Let me at least have a wine cooler."  
  
"You're sixteen I don't think so," he shook his head.  
  
"Come on Dom, just one. I won't ask for anymore. After one I'll start drinking Snapple's," she promised giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
He sighed. He hated it when she gave him that big eyes look. "You can have one if you promise not to bug me about it anymore. In other words you can't have another one until I decide you can."  
  
"Deal," she smiled taking a strawberry one as he handed it to her.  
  
"And don't guzzle it fast," he told her.  
  
"I won't Dom," she said twisting the cap off. She smiled taking a sip. "Told you I'd make you proud of me."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders, "Serena, win or lose I would have been proud. You did your best and your best is what it took to win. Nothing you do can disgrace me. We're blood and blood stronger than anything else, nothing can change that."  
  
She nodded smiling. Serena couldn't think of anything better than knowing her brother was proud of her. It gave her the best feeling in the world.   
  
A shout from the living room made her turn around, she recognized that voice and the one that followed it. She knew Vince was going to throw a fit when he found out who was here.  
  
"I better go in there Dom. Someone's gotta help Vince. You know how he gets," she sighed, taking another sip of the cooler.  
  
Dom laughed, "Yeah you better. Go get 'em, Sunshine."  
  
She laughed softly and trudged into the living room to see Carissa Mederius and her boyfriend, Chaz Mapar, her two best friends outside the house. Carissa could stand out in any crowd with her rainbow colored hair that passed her shoulders. She had it up in a ponytail at the moment, letting it make a colorful waterfall. Her right eyebrow was pierced with a red bead hooked onto the loop. A stud was in her labret and a bar was in her tongue. She was wore a black halter top, the tribal tattoo on her lower back was covered but the dragon with the flames was visible on her right shoulder. Her baggy pants covered her Nikes and the tattoo of Chaz's name on her ankle.  
  
Chaz was basically the same thing. He had his labret pierced as well and the top of his left ear. He had a flame tattoo on one wrist and water waves on his other wrist. And like Carissa he had her name on his ankle along with a circle that he had Xed out on his upper arm. Except his hair was short and blonde and he wore glasses half the time, he had his contacts in now and for a change they were regular instead of cat eyes, white out, or his other crazy ones. He wore his usual t-shirt and baggy jeans with a belt to hold them up around his waist.   
  
Carissa grinned when she saw her friend, "There's the speed racer now."  
  
"What are you two doing here?" she asked smiling at them.  
  
"We heard you won," Chaz explained, shrugging. "You embarrassed a lot of guys and pretty much made Hernandez's racer sterile for the rest of his life."  
  
"Yeah, we heard about that too," Carissa nodded.  
  
"Oh fuck," a voice said from behind Serena. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Vince. She could tell by the grin on Carissa's face. "What's Rainbow Bitch doing here?" he asked, standing next to Carissa.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Viagra Vince," she grinned at him, Chaz rolled his eyes, knowing this would go on forever.  
  
"Who let you out of your cage?" he asked.  
  
"Chaz did on good behavior, so, Jack Off, how's it been going? Been torturing your poor blow up doll now and days or did she run away like the rest of the girls you hit on?"  
  
"I don't know, street whore, I see you still have your leash around Chaz. Do you lock the doors and barricade the windows to keep him from running away," Vince countered.  
  
"Least I got a person to be with unlike you, dip shit, and no Palmela doesn't count as anything," she shook her head grinning.  
  
"Vince," a voice said from behind him, he turned and grinned.   
  
"Here's my gal now," he said.  
  
"Vince," Crimson came around looking for him and spotted him smiling. "There you are, I was looking for you."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders, "Crimson this is my pain in the ass Rainbow Bitch. Carissa this is my gal, Crimson."  
  
She smiled and waved at them before noticing Chaz. Her smile faded a bit when she saw him. Serena noticed and frowned, looking at Chaz. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Chaz do you know Crimson?" she asked him, touching his arm.  
  
He shook his head and smiled nervously. "No," he said eyeing her. She shrugged and looked away.   
  
"I'm going to go outside while you to dog each other," she shook her head and looked at Carissa. "Go easy on him."  
  
"I promise not to make him cry," she smiled.  
  
Serena shook her head and opened the door right as someone was about the knock. She knew him immediately. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. It was the guy from the race, the one she had beat.  
  
He grinned, "First off I wanted to see if my sister was here."  
  
"Damon!" Crimson exclaimed, grabbing him and dragging him inside. "There you are I've been meaning to introduce you to them."  
  
Crimson smiled at Serena sweetly, "Serena this is Damon, my brother that I was telling you about."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT…..NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON. PLEASE R&R. ID REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**  
**


	8. Victory and Love/Serena's Fortune

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE SAME CHARACTERS I DID THE CHAPTER BEFORE. NOTHINGS CHANGED. BLAH BLAH BLAH….JUST READ THE STORY AND REPLY IF YOU LIKE. (hope you like it lphybrid28…=)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your what?" she exclaimed, mouth dropping open in pure shock.  
  
"My brother, Damon. Remember, I was telling you about him," she reminded her, letting go of Damon's arm. He looked just as shocked.  
  
"You mean this is Dom's little sister?" he asked, pointing at Serena.  
  
"You gotta problem?" Serena asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"No I-It's just that," he stumbled on the words, looking her over and over again. "I-I didn't expect you to be her. I thought you'd be-" he paused trying to find the word.   
  
"You mean you thought I'd be a sissy prissy girl who plays with dolls and wears dresses," she said, anger boiling.   
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
Serena's anger bubbled over and she lunged at him. Chaz grabbed her around the waist pulling her back and stopping her from doing any serious damage. "Hey," he told her, holding her back. "Knock it off."  
  
"Oh I'll knock it off al right, HIS HEAD!" She shouted and fought against Chaz. He was losing his grip on her, finally Vince helped him.   
  
"Hey, Serena. Cool it, aight. He ain't worth the trouble," he told her calmly.   
  
"He ain't worth shit," she muttered calming down. Chaz kept his grip on her for Damon's sake.   
  
Vince eyed Damon. "I'd apologize if I were you. I saved your ass this time, but no one calls her a prissy and lives."  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you," he started.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm goin outside to get some air," she said, breaking loose of Chaz's grasp and storming outside the door. Carissa was going to go after her but Vince stopped her.   
  
"Let her go, Pop Girl," he said, smiling.  
  
"Who you callin a Pop Girl?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
Chaz rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch eyeing Crimson, she glanced at him and turned away. Chaz decided to take a chance and talk to her. He stood and walked over to her.   
  
"What are you doing back here?" he whispered, looking away from her.  
  
"We thought it'd be safe now. Tran's dead, nothing to worry bout," she shrugged, watching Vince bicker.   
  
"There's plenty to worry about, Crimson. Just cause he's gone doesn't mean everything will be fine again," he told her.  
  
"Will Asher be safe here then?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye.  
  
He thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, it's over."  
  
She nodded looking down at the ground, "Good as long as my brother and Asher are safe here, that's all I care about."  
  
He tilted her head up, "You are not safe here."  
  
"I don't care as long as they are Chaz," she turned her face away. "Why don't you talk with Asher or Damon, you have a lot of catching up to do?"  
  
He nodded, getting the hint to stop talking about her problems. He looked around and saw Asher in a corner, Violet next to him. Talking with Leon and Summer, Ebony sat a few feet away, staring at the floor. He turned toward the area of the door and saw Damon sneak out front he smiled at Crimson and gave her a small nudge. "I think Damon has catching to do of his own."  
  
  
Serena took a deep breath and let it out slowly, counting to ten slowly. Her anger started to cool down. Who did he think he was? Thinking she played with dolls and wore pretty little dresses. God, it made her sick when people thought that shit. Not all girls liked dolls and dresses. Some actually liked cars and pants. He pushed her button the wrong way. He was lucky Vince and Chaz held her back or she'd have gone ballistic. She took another drink of her wine cooler and closed her eyes, freeing her mind.  
  
She heard the screen door open and shut and heard footsteps coming her way. Serena opened her eyes and turned her head. "Oh Holy hell," she muttered as Damon came her way.  
  
"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see at he moment," he told her, coming closer.  
  
"Then why did you come out here?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what I said. I mean, I knew Dom was a good racer and I had seen Mia at the store so I assumed you were like her. But you took after your brother, your proved that to me tonight," he said with a smile. "You are amazing at driving cars and I'm serious. I never would have bet my pink slip if I knew you were that good."  
  
Serena smiled despite herself. "You weren't too bad yourself, Damon."  
  
"So am I forgiven?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and giving an innocent smile.   
  
She giggled, "Yes, you're forgiven. Just don't piss me off again."  
  
"No worries 'bout that. Let's start off fresh," he held out his hand. "I'm Damon Calloway."  
  
"I'm Serena Toretto," she said shaking his hand.   
  
"So how old are you?" he asked, taking a seat on her car next to her.   
  
"Sixteen going on seventeen," she told him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You?"  
  
"I'm the baby too. I'm seventeen going on eighteen," he told her sighing and looking up at the stars and moon.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" she asked him leaning back on her hands.  
  
"They were killed in a boating accident when I was six. My sister took over then. She was sixteen,' he told her.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," she said solemnly. She knew how that was.  
  
"How bout you?"  
  
"My dad was killed during a race and my mom died a year later. I was ten, Mia was twelve, and Dom was sixteen. Vince and Leon ended up taking care of us for awhile after that because my brother nearly killed the man who's fault it was our dad died."  
  
"Yikes," he hissed and looked back at the stars.   
  
"You seem fascinated by them," she told him, smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The stars."  
  
"I love it. It's beautiful and interesting if you think about it. They've been there for billions of years and there's more than anyone can count, its endless," he told her. He sat up and removed his jacket, showing her his tattoo's. He had a sun on his upper arm with a quarter moon inside of it. She noticed he had some muscle. She touched his tattoo and noticed another one on his other arm. A circle that looked crossed out. She frowned, she'd seen that before, then she noticed the scar on his neck. It was faint, but there. Right next to his collarbone. She touched it gently.  
  
"What happened?" Serena questioned.   
  
Damon shook his head, "Nothing. It happened when I was fifteen."  
  
She nodded. Some things were hard to talk about. She knew how that was. She didn't exactly like talking about her ex-boyfriend, or the crash or Jesse for that matter. She shivered remembering watching Jesse die.   
  
He frowned, "Are you cold?" he gave her his jacket.  
  
"No, it's just that I was thinking of something's," her hand unknowingly touched the scars on her upper arm. Damon noticed and stared at them.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, touching them gently, tracing them with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Like you, I don't want to discuss them either," she shook her head.   
  
Damon nodded, still tracing them. He looked at her and she met his gaze staring into his eyes. She smiled faintly, recognizing the feeling. She hated to admit it, but she was falling in love with him despite her attempts not too. Serena was too scared to try again. She was afraid he'd break her heart like Jaime did. But the feeling consumed her thoughts as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
The screen door burst open, knocking them out of the moment, and an angry Asher followed by Ebony and Violet stormed out of the house, waiting for Crimson. Other people came out too and Serena spotted Chaz and Carissa. Asher said something to Chaz and Chaz flipped him off not bothering to look back.  
  
Serena followed by Damon went over to him. Serena noticed his lip was bleeding and a bruise was forming by his eye. "Chaz what the hell happened?"  
  
"I talked to an old friend and he hasn't changed for shit. He still the same stubborn son of a bitch he was years ago," Chaz said, spitting out blood. He looked at Damon and shook his head. "I don't know how you put up with that."  
  
"Years of practice, Chaz," Damon told him.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Carissa asked, looking at her boyfriend then at Damon.  
  
"Yeah, we were friends as kids. It's bee awhile since we talked," Damon told her. "I'm Damon Calloway," he said shaking her hand.  
  
"Carissa Mederius, I've been Chaz's girl for three years now. I knew Violet and Asher a bit, but I never knew you."  
  
"I stayed hidden," he looked at Chaz. "You got a cute girl, colorful but cute."  
  
She laughed, "I like color."  
  
"So I noticed," he nodded, gesturing at her hair.  
  
"We better get going, before Chaz does anything more to make me look bad," she said. "Nice meeting you." She bent over to whisper to Serena. "Chaz wants to talk to you later. And he's a hottie, I'd keep him if I were you."  
  
"I heard that," Chaz told her, sucking the blood off his lip.  
  
She laughed, "I'll talk to you later girl."  
  
Serena waved bye to her friends and looked at the patio where Crimson and Vince talked. "I guess I'll talk to you later."  
  
Damon nodded, "Maybe tomorrow if you're not doing anything. We can talk then."  
  
"Yeah, I don't have homework, so that'd work."  
  
"You a senior?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I started early in school. I don't have school until nine on Monday."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Sunday anyways."  
  
She nodded, "Sounds good to me, Damon."  
  
"Good-night, Serena," he called out walking away with his family.  
  
"Night Damon," she whispered walking up to the porch. Her heart had been taken by him and she had a good feeling about Damon Calloway. She grinned, her fortune had come true after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE WITH ASHER AND CHAZ……PLEASE READ AND REPLY. TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT. THANAXS.  



	9. Friends Feud

DISCLAIMER: Alright I started it off a bit where Chaz is talking with Crimson. Just so you know what's going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't care as long as they are Chaz," she turned her face away. "Why don't you talk with Asher or Damon, you have a lot of catching up to do?"  
  
He nodded, getting the hint to stop talking about her problems. He looked around and saw Asher in a corner, Violet next to him. Talking with Leon and Summer, Ebony sat a few feet away, staring at the floor. He turned toward the area of the door and saw Damon sneak out front he smiled at Crimson and gave her a small nudge. "I think Damon has catching to do of his own."   
  
  
  
  
Chaz made his way towards Asher and the others after grabbing Carissa out of the argument she held with Vince. He hoped Asher would be happier to see him then Crimson had been. He hadn't spoken to them in three years when they had left. Now he stood near them.  
  
"Hey Chaz," Leon greeted him tipping his beer at him in a greeting. "Hey Carissa."  
  
"Hey Leon," she smiled at him.  
  
"What was that yelling I heard a minute ago from Serena?" he asked curiously. "Who'd she try to kill?"  
  
"Damon, apparently he was the guy she beat in the race tonight. And he didn't know she was Dom's sister. He thought she'd be girlie," Carissa explained, holding Chaz's hand in hers.  
  
Leon winced, "How bad is he?"  
  
"I grabbed her before she could do any damage," Chaz told him.  
  
"Thank God, she would have killed him," he muttered.  
  
"I take it she has a short temper," Summer guessed looking at each of them.  
  
"Oh yeah," Leon nodded. "As long as you don't say anything girlie to her or bag on her family she'll be cool. If not," he shook his head. "We aren't responsible for the damage she can do. Her Lettiness kicks in and she goes into over drive."  
  
"Damon got off lucky then," Violet nodded, listening. She glanced at Chaz then back at Leon. Asher was trying to ignore him completely. He knew that was going to happen. He half expected him to.  
  
"Oh," Leon said, looking at his friends. "Chaz, Carissa, let me introduce you. This is Violet, Summer, and Asher. And the quiet one over here is Ebony."  
  
"I know some of them. We used to go to school together," Chaz added, looking at Asher. He turned to Carissa, "Baby, why don't you talk with the girl's and Le-," he glanced sat Leon. "Talk with the girls. I got some catching up to do." He kissed her cheek and grabbed Asher by the arm, dragging him off so they couldn't be heard.  
  
After he was sure they were out of hearing range he spoke. "What the hell are you guys doing back here?"  
  
"Crimson brought us back. She thought it'd be safe by now. It's been long enough, Chaz," he told him, clicking his tongue stud against his teeth.   
  
"Apparently not. Its dangerous here Asher and you, of all people, should know this shit," he said angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Chaz. It was years ago and that gangs gone," he told him.  
  
"Yeah, they are. I'm not talking about them," he said, rubbing his arm where his tattoo was.  
  
"Tran's dead too."  
  
"Uh-huh, doesn't mean others aren't. And this family is enemies with those fucks just as much as you guys are," he explained gesturing at the house. "They were in shit with them a year or two back after they killed Jesse then they killed Johnny and his brother, you think the rest are saying 'oh its okay, we killed one of theirs so it's only fair' shit no man. Dom even fears that they'll be back sooner or later. They got bout three strikes with that family already, starting with Serena and moving on to Jesse. They'll be back and when and if they do they'll find out about you guys. I say you pack up and get the hell out before it's too damn late. I'm saying this as a friend," Chaz suggested pointing towards the door.  
  
"What? Serena? Where does she fit in with the trucks and Jesse?"  
  
Chaz laughed and shook his head, "You've been doing your homework, but not deep enough. Trust me, man, they looked you all up, but apparently you hid some shit as well or you wouldn't be in this house right now. That's for damn sure."  
  
"What about Serena and the Tran's?"   
  
"I'm not gonna tell you, that's her business, not mine, bro," Chaz told him, he looked his friend over. "Nice to see you've all healed."  
  
"Same goes for you," he said. "You looked like shit last time I saw you."  
  
"Looks who's talkin'," he said, laughing, he shook his head, laugh fading. "Go, Asher. Take Violet and split."  
  
"No, you're still alive and well so what do I have to fear?" he asked shaking his head and leaning against the wall.  
  
"You're still the stubborn prick you were years ago," he laughed feebly and got in his face. "What will it take to change your mind this time? Huh? It took Violet getting shot to get you both out of the gang. What will it take this time to get you out of here? Seeing someone die maybe. How bout Crimson? Will it take her getting killed? No. How bout Ebony? They got her family but missed her; maybe they'll get her next. No, better yet. Maybe it'll be Violet. Maybe they'll all rape her and slit her throat. Will that change your fuckin' mind you prick?"  
  
Asher was silent but lost it then. He swung at Chaz and hit him in the face. Chaz hit him back and Asher tackled him to the floor, both continuously throwing punches and at one another.   
  
Dom and the others were on them in a heartbeat. Dom grabbed Chaz and pulled him back, throwing him to Vince and Leon to hold while he held Asher back with the help of Brian. Once he was sure they were secured he grabbed Asher's collar. "What the hell is all this about?" he shouted looking at both of them. They remained silent, Chaz wiped the blood of the cut in his lip and turned away. Asher sniffed, trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. "Someone better speak the fuck up or both of your asses are in trouble."  
  
"He started it," Asher said, jerking his head at Chaz.   
  
"Oh my God!" Crimson exclaimed getting in his face. "Is that all you can say. 'He started it'. You sound like a Goddamn four year old Asher. Maybe you need a time out."  
  
"But I didn't do shit!" he yelled.  
  
She slapped him across the face, "You WILL NOT speak to me like that. I am older than you Asher Calloway. You have no right to start fights in Dom's house," he tried to speak. "AND I don't care who started it. You are twenty-three years old," she pointed at Chaz. "He is nineteen. Who do you think should know better here? Hmm. Maybe you. Starting fights because of something he said. That is so childish."   
  
"He talked shit so I hit him," he told her. "That's what happened and I would have kicked his ass if you'd let me."  
  
"Bullshit," Chaz murmered.  
  
"Did you say something?" Asher asked him.  
  
"I said BULLSHIT, I had your ass Calloway," he spoke louder.  
  
"The hell you did," he tried to wrestle out of Brian's grip.  
  
"Knock it off both of you," Dom shouted. "Chaz you should know better too. This all doesn't go on him. What was so important that he had to hit you to shut you up?'  
  
He smiled at Asher, giving him a pay-backs-a-bitch look. "You wanna know.'  
  
"Don't you dare, Chaz, so help me God I'll kill you,' Asher threatened.  
  
"Someone tell me something," Dom said agitated, looking at both boys.   
  
Chaz continued to smile. "Fine, you wanna know so damn bad. Ash-" Carissa covered his mouth with her hand, shutting him up. She shook her head at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?" Dom asked crossing his arms.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I can't. It's Asher's business. He has to say it. If it comes out, it comes from him. I won't be a part of it."  
  
Dom nodded, respecting his decision. He looked at Asher. "Have anything to say?"  
  
Asher shot Chaz a look, half angry half thankful and shook his head.   
  
Dom nodded, "If no one has anything to say then I suggest every one leaves. Parties over."  
  
Brian let Asher go and he walked out the door with his girlfriend. "Ebony, let's go." The girl stood silently and followed him out the door. Everyone filed out leaving Crimson and Dom. "I am so sorry about that."   
  
"It's alright. They didn't damage anything but their pride," he shrugged.   
  
She smiled and nodded. "I know you checked us up. And I know there are some things you want to know about us. But some things are better left unsaid, do you agree?"  
  
He thought about Serena and the story behind her scars. He knew they checked on them and didn't figure that out. "Yeah, I know how it is."   
  
She nodded and started towards the door. "Crimson," she turned. "If you ever want to talk you can. Any of you. It doesn't matter to which one, we'll help you. It's what we do, we're a family here and we like to help people. Talk to Vince, you seem to be getting closer to him."   
  
She smiled at that and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She walked outside meeting Vince on the porch. "I'm so sorry about tonight. I guess we'll have to talk later."  
  
He nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, uh-maybe."  
  
She stared at him a minute longer smiling. He didn't know what to do? He was afraid she'd slap him if he kissed her. But what if she wanted him too? Then he'd seem stupid for not kissing her. He didn't want to get slapped and he didn't want to look like a moron. So now what? He was stuck between two choices.  
  
She looked at the ground and cleared her throat. "I'll see you later, I guess."   
  
He waved, "Bye." And watched her go. She grabbed Asher by his ear and dragged him home while he whimpered. Serena waved good-bye to Damon and stood on the patio next to Vince.   
  
"You're an idiot my friend," she confirmed, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked frowning, looking down at her.  
  
"All you did was wave and say 'bye'. A hand shake is better than that."  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" he asked irritated.  
  
"Kiss her you dumb ass," she said, hitting him lightly.  
  
"You didn't kiss Damon," he pointed out. "I see you got his jacket though."  
  
She gave him a look and he nodded. "Good point," he sighed. "Now what do I do?"  
  
Serena shrugged, "Fix it, Vince. Don't ask me how just do it." She said, leaving him alone on the patio.  
  
Vince took as deep breath. "Fix it, gottcha," he said to himself and walked over to their house.  
  
Crimson pulled Asher inside by his ear. "You wanna act like a baby then I'll treat you like one," she told him, letting him go. "Go to your room." He trudged up the stairs mumbling words. "I'll talk to you in a minute." She was about to shut the door when Vince put his hand out catching it. She opened the door and looked surprised to see him.  
  
"Vince, what are you doing here?" she asked, taken a back that he was there.  
  
"I forgot to give you this," he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She tensed then relaxed in his arms, putting her hands on his biceps. He pulled away leaving her breathless. "Do you wanna go out tomorrow or something?"  
  
"Umm-," she shook her head trying to think clearly. The kiss had given her the IQ of a slug. "I-I'll see what I'm doing tomorrow…you know what tomorrows perfect."  
  
"Great I know this perfect Chinese restaurant. I'll see you tomorrow," he kissed her lightly and left. She closed the door behind her smiling to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED LATER….READ AND REPLY…SHOULD I CONTINUE


	10. Double Date

DISCLAIMER: IT STARTS OFF AFTER VINCE KISSED CRIMSON. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crimson climbed up the stairs still smiling to herself about the kiss Vince had given her. It was quite a surprise. She was hoping he'd kiss her before she left but he just stood there, clueless of what to do. And then he barged over and just kissed her, leaving her completely breathless. Now she had a date tomorrow…what would she wear? She better start looking before tomorrow…after she talked Asher and found out what the hell happened. He just pissed her off sometimes with his stupid stunts.  
  
Crimson knocked on his door before opening it and stepping inside, shutting the door. "Let's get one thing straight right now," she told him. Her voice was steady but the anger was firm. "I ask the questions, you give me the answers in a calm manner. No bullshit, understand?"  
  
Asher nodded angrily, sitting on his bed near Violet. Crimson kept her eyes on Asher but spoke to the other girl. "Violet, go hang out with Ebony for awhile, keep her company. I need to talk to my darling little cousin for a minute."  
  
Violet nodded and gave Asher a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and shutting the door closed behind her. Crimson took a deep breath and shook her head. "What the hell were you thinking, Asher? Starting a fight in Dom's house?"  
  
"Chaz started it," he shrugged.  
  
"Oh don't give me that shit!" she debated and started pacing the room slowly. "You're twenty-three not three, Ash. I don't care which one of you morons started it. The fact is you got into a fight with a nineteen year old, who happened to be your friend along time ago. You two were acting like a bunch of children."  
  
"He was talking shit."  
  
"I don't give a shit, Asher. You should have known better. I think you should go over and apologize to Dom tomorrow. Ask him if there's anything you can do to help him…better yet I'll call him and tell him to give you something to do. You owe it to him."  
  
"But I didn't break anything," he argued getting upset.  
  
"I don't care, you'll still work for him for starting a fight in his house. Now tell me how it started. What did Chaz say to piss you off so much?" She asked.  
  
"He said it's not safe here. That we should leave," he told her.  
  
Crimson stopped pacing, "Did he say why?"  
  
"Not really, he just said that it's still dangerous."  
  
"Tran's dead and so is that gang thanks to him," Crimson said.  
  
Asher nodded, "Yeah that's what I said. But apparently Dom and his family have more problems with the Tran's than just Jesse's death. Serena had something in there, he mentioned that but he wouldn't tell me what it was. He said it was Serena's business not mine."  
  
"I can understand that. We have things we hide too," she nodded agreeing with what Dom had to say. She had things hidden that she didn't want people prying into either.  
  
"Chaz also mentioned that Tran's gang might come back after him for killing Johnny, he said if they do they'll more than likely remember," he said, looking at her with a bit of fear.  
  
She sat next to him and took his hand in hers. "I'm not going to let anybody hurt you guys. I promise Asher." She took a deep breath. "Well I have a date to get ready for tomorrow night."  
  
"What? With who?" he asked looking up at her confused.  
  
"Vince…I think I'm going to tell him," she concluded turning away from Asher so she couldn't see the stunned look on his face.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed. "Crimson you cannot be serious."  
  
Crimson stood up and nodded, "I have to Asher. They have to know. It's better than them finding out on their own. At least this way they'll know without having to find out and hold it against us."  
  
"They'll still hold it against it Crimson. You think they'll just brush it aside and say 'it's okay happens to the best of us'," he stood up and grabbed her arm. "Crim, they'll hate us. Vince will leave you and Leon won't even think twice about Summer."  
  
"I don't care, Asher. They need to know about us. It's only fair. We can't get them into more trouble with those people. They need to know what happened all those years ago," she told him and wiggled out of his grip.  
  
"Don't you dare tell them about me," he threatened.  
  
She smiled, "What makes you think Chaz won't spill to Serena or Dom? Huh? He's already pissed at you and he's one of Serena's best friends. He'll warn her sooner than later so why not tell them and get it over with?"  
  
"He won't tell. I'll kill him if he does," he said, brushing it away with his hand.   
  
"He's your friend too, Asher. My minds made up. They'll know by tomorrow, they all will." She nodded, confirming her thought mentally. She left the room, closing the door as Asher threw a book at her in anger.   
  
  
  
"By the sound of it, I take it Asher's pretty pissed," Violet concluded, coming out of Ebony's room.   
  
"Yeah he is," she sighed, she gestured at Ebony's door. "How is she?"  
  
"Same as ever. Quiet and depressed," Violet said, shaking her head in defeat. "What pissed him off so much?"  
  
"I told him that I'm telling Vince tomorrow night when we go out. They need to know about us Violet…at least some of it. I'll leave out the worst on you guys, but they need to know about me and my problem," Crimson explained. She waited for Violet to get pissed off, but the girl only nodded.  
  
"Do what you gotta do, Red. I'm not gonna stop you," she shrugged and looked passed her. "Good luck with Ebony."  
  
"Yeah, I wish you luck to. Try to talk some sense into him if you can."  
  
"I'll try, no guarantees," Violet mumbled and went into the room.  
  
Crimson took a deep breath and went into Ebony's room. The red head lay on her bed. Head resting on her arm, staring at a picture on her nightstand. Korn played on her stereo, filling the room with the music. Crimson turned it down and sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her arm.  
  
"How you doin', Eb?" She asked, quietly.  
  
Ebony said nothing. She only looked at her with her green eyes.   
  
"You need to talk Ebony. I know you still hurt. We all hurt, you can't stay like this forever. Talk to me," she persuaded her.  
  
"I miss them," she whispered, eyes filling with tears. Crimson looked at the picture. It had been taken six years ago. Ebony had been sixteen then. It was a picture of her and her parents along wither twin sister. She looked happy there and she wasn't wearing black for a change. She wore a baby blue dress and was smiling. A small picture was in the corner of it. A picture of her and her boyfriend, Xander. They were hugging each other and grinning like fools. Crimson remembered the day they died. Ebony had been with her when she heard about it. Ebony had gone into shock and didn't talk for days and then she slipped into the way she was now. She'd been that way for six years now.  
  
"I know you do, Doll," she replied, rubbing her arm gently. "But nothing will bring them back, Ebony. You have to keep on leaving. Do you think they like seeing you like this? As long as you live they can never die because they live in your heart."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded, sitting up. "I'll try."  
  
"Try to what?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"Try to live…for my parents…for Raven…and for Xander," she stated.  
  
"That's my girl," she told her. "Tell you what I'll call Mia tomorrow and ask if she's doing anything. If she's not I'll ask her if she can take you out and you two girls can do something tomorrow night. She's around your age. You're a bit older, by three years, but I think you two will be good friends."  
  
Ebony nodded, "Sounds okay. But what will you do?"  
  
"I have a date tomorrow with Vince," she told her. "That's why I want you to get out of the house. Get some air and start living."  
  
"I said I'll try," she said quietly.  
  
"That's all I can ask you to do. Just try," she agreed and got up. "I better go check on Damon, see what he's up too."  
  
"Alright," Ebony said and turned her music up a bit, lower than before.  
  
Crimson went down the hall and knocked on her brother's door, she heard him say come in and opened the door. He lay on his bed, feet on the headboard. He tilted his head backward and smiled at her as he continued to talk on the phone.   
  
"Who's on the phone?" she asked frowning He couldn't have made friends that fast and he didn't have any friends the last place they lived.  
  
"Serena," he mouthed and continued talking to her.  
  
Crimson grinned and thought of something, "Let me have the phone real quick."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It'll only take a minute you moron," she told him, holding her hand out for the phone.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "My sister wants to talk to you real quick." He handed her the phone and waited impatiently.  
  
"Serena, is Mia around," she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna talk to her she's right here."  
  
"No, just ask her if she's busy."  
  
"Okay," there was a shuffle as Serena covered her hand over the phone. "She says no."  
  
"Ask her if she'll hang out with Ebony tomorrow. The girl could use a friend."  
  
Serena asked and a minute later she said that Mia would be happy to. "Alright, Ebony will be over around two tomorrow. She's a late sleeper."  
  
"Alright," Serena told her.  
  
"Okay, here's Damon. He seems pretty irritated with me. Keeps making rude gestures. I told you you'd like him."  
  
Damon grabbed the phone from her then, "Don't listen to her. She lives to embarrass me."  
  
Crimson stuck her tongue at him and left the room. Going downstairs this time to talk with Summer. The girl was tearing through her closet like crazy. Picking out dresses and checking them out in the mirror. She'd shake her head and discard it to the covered floor.  
  
"Uh-oh someone else has a date tomorrow," Crimson smiled.  
  
Summer spun around and smiled. "You and Vince?"  
  
"Uh-huh, you and Leon?"  
  
"Yup, and I can't think of anything to wear. I guess we're double dating," she said, turning back to the mirror and shaking her head at the dress. "I'm going crazy. I can't find anything to wear. And then I need the shoes and the make up and the hair…errrr I hate this."  
  
"Here I'll help you if you help me," she offered.  
  
"Alright, just help me here before I go nuts."  
  
Crimson looked around the room, "I think it's too late to save you from that."  
  
Summer laughed and brushed a strand of curly blonde hair from her face, "Yeah I did go a little over the top."  
  
Crimson looked through the closet. "Just so you know I think I'm telling Vince my secret tomorrow."  
  
Summer paused looking at her. She thought it over and nodded, "Okay, I can see why you want to."  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you understand," she said, filing through the closet.   
  
"Okay…what do you think of this one?" she asked changing the subject and holding up a black dress.  
  
"You aren't going to a funeral," Crimson said scrunching her face in distaste.  
  
"Okay," she tossed it to the floor and kept looking. "I don't know how we'll be ready by tomorrow at four. I still need to sleep for six hours and put on my mudd mask and shave and wax. And it's one in the morning. There are just not enough hours in a day."  
  
"I hear you," Crimson laughed. "And we still need to find something for me to wear."  
  
"Oh, Lord help us," she said and they laughed. Finally around three they fell asleep from exhaustion and still hadn't found a dress to wear. Upstairs Asher was still awake. Staring at the wall while Violet slept next to him. He couldn't let his sister tell them. But he couldn't stop her either. He sighed and closed his eyes, holding Violet close. He kissed the top of her head. He prayed Chaz was wrong. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to one of them. But he wouldn't let that happen, even if he had to die trying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. NEXT CHAPTER POSTED SOON…PLEASE REPLY!  



	11. Break Her Heart, I'll Break Your Neck

A/N: Hope you like…it's basically a Serena and Damon chapter…wonder if they love each other…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom carried Serena on his back down the stairs as usual. She hopped down and started digging through the fridge looking for something to munch on since it was already passed noon and mostly everyone was frantic. Either getting ready for a date or for company. Vince and Leon were so busy they weren't hassling each other for use of the shower. While one was in the other was rummaging through stuff trying to find something to wear. They tried to borrow clothes from Dom, but he wasn't having it. Dom knew if let them borrow anything he'd never see it again.  
  
Serena found nothing and settled for a Snapple and a plum. She rinsed it off in the sink as Dom grabbed a cup of coffee. He looked at the jacket she was wearing and recognized it as Damon's. "So did you have fun last night?"  
  
"Uh huh," she answered rinsing off the plum in the sink.   
  
"How'd it go with Damon?" he asked, trying to pry the answer he wanted out with her without asking the question directly.  
  
She shut off the water and took a bite of the plum. "We argued at first, but we're cool now."  
  
He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee to hide the smile on his face.  
  
"I know what you're doin' Dom. I'm not stupid, so just ask me already instead of playing 100 questions," she told him, opening her Snapple.  
  
"Alright," he nodded, setting his empty cup in the sink. He leaned against the counter. "I noticed your jacket, or Damon's jacket and I was wondering something and I want the honest answer, don't cover it up with any of your B.S. got it?"  
  
Serena nodded in agreement taking one last bite of her plum throwing it in the trash. "Read ya loud and clear, bro."  
  
"Good, now tell me honestly. Do you like him?" he asked looking her dead in the eye.  
  
He saw her eyes flicker with the question. She thought it over and then nodded. "Yeah, Dom. I like him. I think he's a good guy and you wanna so much I almost kissed him last night. I don't wanna like him cause I'm scared he'll do the same thing to me that Jaime did. I'm afraid he'll break my heart."  
  
He nodded, "Thank you for being honest. I'm going to talk to him anyways, but don't worry I won't kill him, Serena."  
  
She smiled, "Alright, just don't scare him off." The doorbell rang and Serena answered it, stepping out of the kitchen. It was Asher.  
  
"Hey Serena," he greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hi Asher, come on in," she told him moving out of the way.   
  
He stepped inside, "Sorry bout last night. I didn't mean to kill the moment between you and Damon."  
  
"He told you, huh?" she guessed, shutting the door.  
  
"Yeah, we live together you know. Oh and Crimson and Summer want the guys to come over and wait for them. They're going mad trying to find something to wear. They barely got the dresses picked out and now they're going through shoes."  
  
"Don't worry bout it. I think Vince and Leon are still trying to find matching boxers."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, that's how it is over there. I guess they like each other."  
  
"I'm guessing so," she nodded, taking a seat on the couch. He sat near her.  
  
"Ebony will be here in ten minutes. I can't believe she's getting out. I'm sure you already know about her from the background checks you did onus," he said, staring at her.  
  
Serena became tense and nodded slowly, "Yeah…we know about that. Then again I'm sure you know about Jesse and our jail times."  
  
He blushed and nodded his head, "I guess we're even."  
  
"You his things pretty well, Asher. There was a lot we couldn't find out."  
  
"We keep things hidden," he smiled a bit, rubbing his bruised and cut cheek. "Speaking of keeping things hidden, what about you Serena? What happened to your arm for one? Chaz mentioned something about trouble with the Tran's, what's that about?"  
  
Serena tensed and looked around the room for a way to get out of it. She didn't want to bring up anything about it, at least not to Asher.   
  
"That's our damn business, you don't need to know about it Asher," a deep voice spoke.  
  
Serena grinned. Her brother was right on time. "You think after last night you'd learn to keep your trap shut. Your cousin called me, she said you get to work for me for awhile. That's good, I need someone to help me clean out the garage on Monday. You be here tomorrow by eight in the morning, no later, understood?"  
  
Asher paled and nodded.  
  
"Good, until then I don't want to see you, Dom said in a threatening tone.  
  
He nodded and stood, Serena caught a glimpse of the tattoo on his wrist and frowned a circle with a cross instead. That circle was really familiar now. Dom spoke before he left. "And Asher," the boy turned around. "Don't start anymore trouble with Chaz. I don't want either of you fighting. I'll tell him the same thing next time I see him."  
  
Asher left without another word. Dom shook his head. "He's a good kid, he just needs to watch his temper and be careful with what he says."  
  
Serena nodded and there was another knock on the door. Dom opened it and smiled, "Come in Ebony, you too Damon."   
  
Serena perked up at the sound of his name. Dom smiled at Serena. "Why don't you take Ebony up to go see Mia while I have a chat with Damon."  
  
She grinned and shook her head, "Alright, don't hurt him."  
  
"I won't," he promised taking Damon into the kitchen while Serena took Ebony upstairs to Mia's room.  
  
  
Dom sat Damon down in a chair and sat across from him. Damon felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, Dom happened to be the truck. He sat nervously, wondering what Dom was going to do to him. He tried to think of something he might have down but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"You aren't in any kind of trouble, Damon, so calm down and breath, alright. I don't need you passing out on me cuz then Serena will think I think I killed you."  
  
It took Damon a second to realize he had stopped breathing. He took a deep slow breath and looked at Dom.  
  
"Alright, I know last night you almost kissed my sister," he started.  
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you by doing that, I just found her attractive and I wanted to kiss her, but I won't do it again. I'll keep my hands to myself," he said nervously.  
  
Dom laughed, "It's okay. Calm down Damon. I just found it to be a shock is all. Serena doesn't open up to guys, especially that way. She had her heart broken years ago and never dated again. The bastard slept with her best friend behind her back. She caught them. She hasn't dated since then and now you come in and she falls for you like that," he snapped his fingers. "I don't want her to fall and have nothing there to catch her. I hated seeing her heart broken last time and I don't want to see it this time. Now I'm gonna ask this and I want your true answer. Serena's already answered this question now it's your turn…do you love my sister?"  
  
He thought it over and nodded a second later, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Dom nodded and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright. I'm cool with that."  
  
Damon stood slowly as Dom did and left the kitchen to find Serena. Dom called him and he turned back around. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Brian when he wanted to date Mia…you break her heart I'll break your neck. Not only that but you'll have Leon chewing you out, Vince ripping you apart, Chaz kickin your ass, and Letty putting salt in your wounds. That's not including Brian, Mia, and Carissa. It's a deadly combination, Damon."  
  
Damon nodded, "Don't worry about it. I won't break her heart. I promise you that." He said turning and walking up the stairs  



	12. Picture Connection

****

A/N: ITS GOING TO BE PRETTY SLOW FOR AWHILE IN THE STORY. IT GETS GOOD LATER ON THOUGH AND SECRETS BEGIN TO UNRAVEL STARTING IN THIS CHAPTER.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ebony looked around the house as they climbed the stairs. "You have a nice house. It's big."  
  
"Thanks," Serena smiled, glad to see and hear her talking. "We've lived here all our lives. They left the house to Dom when they died so we wouldn't have to leave."  
  
"Did your parents die?"  
  
She paused and nodded, "Yeah, they did."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," she said, solemnly. "So did mine."  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I know what it's like," she said, showing her her room before she took her to Mia's room. Ebony looked around and spotted pictures on her dresser. She looked at them and frowned picking one up. She nearly dropped it from shock. Serena saw the look on her face and looked over her shoulder at which one she was looking at. "That's our buddy Jesse. He died a year ago after Tran shot him. Mia and I couldn't save him. He bled to death as we watched."  
  
Tears filled Ebony's eyes and she put a hand to her mouth, sitting on the bed. "Ebony are you okay?" Realization came over her then. "Did you know Jesse?"  
  
"He died?" she questioned, hoping it wasn't true.  
  
"Yeah, why Ebony?" she asked. "Did you know Jesse?"  
  
"I-I have to show you something,' she put the picture down.  
  
"Let me get Mia and we'll go," she left the room and got her sister. Serena quickly explained it to her before they got the room.   
  
Mia smiled at Ebony, "Hey, Ebony."  
  
She smiled weakly, drying her eyes on a tissue she fished out of her purse. " Hi Mia.  
  
"Serena says you have something you want to show us," Mia repeated.  
  
"Yeah, do you have a car we can take?"  
  
"No, I don't drive, but I can borrow a car no problem," Mia told her.  
  
She nodded, "Then let's go."  
  
They followed her out the room and bumped into Damon in the hall. "Hey," he saw Ebony. "Ebony what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to show them something, Damon, please come with me," she begged him. He nodded without a word and followed them down the stairs. Serena paused in the kitchen and spotted Letty. "Hey, Letty, where's Dom?"  
  
"He and Brian went to the garage to work on a few of the cars, why?"  
  
"Damn, I need to borrow your car for awhile," she told her.   
  
Letty reached into her pocket, "Why?"  
  
"Ebony needs to take us somewhere she says its important. You wanna come since fiddle dee and fiddle dumb will be leaving anyways?"  
  
"Yeah, I drive," she grinned.  
  
Ten minutes later they were driving towards the Green Lawn Cemetery where Ebony directed them to go. She sat up front with Letty while Serena was squeezed between her sister and Damon. She hadn't been to the cemetery since Jesse had died last year. She was curious to find out why Ebony wanted to come here and why she became so upset over Jesse's death.   
  
Letty parked the car where Ebony told her to stop and hot out. The rest followed behind her, passing headstone after headstone. Finally she paused under a tall willow tree that shaded the area from the sunlight. Serena looked around, she knew exactly where Jesse was buried. She glanced at Mia, her sister noticed too, so did Letty.  
  
"How did you know where Jesse was buried?" Mia asked, putting a hand on the red heads shoulder.  
  
Ebony closed her eyes from the tears. "Because I knew where his brother was buried."  
  
"How did you know we buried him next to his brother?" Letty questioned, looking at Jesse's grave.  
  
"I didn't,' she shook her head. "I knew that's where he'd be put though. His parents would always make sure they were together."  
  
"Whoa, how do you know his parents?" Letty questioned again.  
  
"I met them years ago," Ebony supplied, keeping her eyes on the tombstone that bared Jesse's name.   
  
"You knew Jesse?" Serena inquired.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I knew Jesse…I dated his brother Xander."  
  
Letty blinked, "I knew Xander had a girl, I didn't know it was you."  
  
Damon turned away, knowing something was going to be revealed.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I was with him to the day he died."  
  
Mia remembered and repeated what she knew. "He was in a car accident six years ago with his girlfriend and her parents."  
  
Ebony smiled feebly, "That's half right. But the girl wasn't his girlfriend…it was my twin sister Raven and it wasn't an accident. It was done on purpose by a gang."  
  
Letty and Serena gasped at the same time, the information from the garage came together and filled in a few missing puzzle pieces. Letty spoke first, "Six years ago…you all lived here when your sister ran from the guy." Her eyes fell on Damon, he turned his head away.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he told them. "That's for my sister to tell. We all hold our own. It's hers to tell."  
  
Mia nodded, "We understand. I'm glad you told us though Ebony."  
  
She smiled, "I am too. I feel better now that that's off my chest."  
  
Letty fished her car keys out of her pocket. "What do you say we go grab some chow? I'm pretty hungry."  
  
"You're buying," Mia told her, heading back to the car.  
  
"I don't care as long as we eat," she told her and got into the drivers side. Ebony glanced once more at Xander's tomb and smiled a bit.   
  
"Good-bye," she said at last, finally letting him go after six years.  
  
  



	13. Date

****

A/N: IT'LL BE A BIT SLOW IN THIS CHAPTER TOO. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS ONE SO IT'S A BIT DULL, THINGS GET INTERESTING LATER. AS THE WEEK GOES ON.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon finally finished getting ready around 3:30 and came up into the kitchen. Leon kept his hair slicked as usual and wore a pair of clean black pants that he had washed when he found he had nothing else without stains. He found a clean white t-shirt and actually ironed his clothing. He slipped on a silk button down shirt that had a blue dragon around it on and left it unbutton. He sprayed on some cologne and deodorant and was finally ready to go. He waited a minute for Vince to get back with the flowers. Vince came in a second later. He had on a pair of blue jeans that weren't stained with grease or grass and a clean blue shirt, he even tucked it in to his jeans. He had to borrow a blue silk shirt for Leon in exchange for the white shirt Leon wore now. He trimmed his mustache and beard to make him look better and also sprayed on some cologne.  
  
Vince handed the dozen yellow daises to Leon, "Just like you wanted, man. Are you sure she likes daises?"  
  
"Positive bro," he saw that Vince had a single red rose. "Is that all you got her?"  
  
"Yeah, I think one rose is more romantic than a dozen," he looked around the house and heard it was silent. "Where the hell is everybody?"  
  
Leon shrugged then spotted the note on the table. He picked it up and read it over, "Says Dom and Brian are at the garage and the girls went with Ebony and Damon somewhere." He looked up from the note. "It's just us."  
  
"Alright,' he glanced at his watch. "We better get over there. I got my car cleaned up on the way back."  
  
"I cleaned mine last night," Leon grinned one step ahead of him.  
  
"Shut up and get your ass out the door," he laughed, locking the door behind him.  
  
Just as Vince suspected the girls were still getting ready. He was glad he pushed the reservations up to six instead of four. It was already 5:15 and they were still getting ready. He couldn't believe it. Leon had turned on the television and sat wit his head resting on his face. He yawned and looked at Vince who only shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"Women," they both mumbled.  
  
"I heard that," Crimson said coming out of the room. She wore a short, spaghetti strap red dress that matched the tips of her hair and fingernails. She wore open toed high heels, displaying her pedicure. The dress stopped at the middle of her thigh, revealing her long legs.  
  
Vince closed his open mouth and stood fixing his clothes, Leon did the same. "This is for you," Vince said handing her the rose.  
  
"It's beautiful. One rose, that's so romantic. I prefer it over a dozen," she hugged him and Vince flashed Leon an I-told-you-so look. Leon rolled his eyes as Summer came out. She wore baby blue top to show off her eyes and a long blue skirt with a slit up the side to show her legs with a pair of blue sandals. Leon grinned and gave her the flowers.  
  
"Daises, you remembered," she smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I'll put these in water and then we can go."  
  
She was back a minute later and they left the house towards the restaurant.  
  
It was around nine o'clock when they got back from the restaurant. Leon and Summer went their own way after they finished eating leaving Vince totally alone with Crimson. They talked about their lives, she left out the parts that were secret and spoke little about the incident six years ago. Vince did most of the talking for a change. Talking about his friends, and the family he lost. Afterward they walked around before he brought her back home. And here he was with her on the front porch.  
  
She smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him gently before pulling away. She couldn't kiss him with the things on her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," he started but she stopped him.  
  
"No, I-I can't," she muttered.  
  
"Oh," he said, sadly looking at the ground.  
  
"No, not like that. I mean-…Vince there are some things about me you don't know. Things I've kept secret for a long time now. Six years to be exact."  
  
"You mean the whole thing with you running away and changing your name,' he asked.  
  
"Yeah about that."  
  
"Crimson, I don't care. The past is behind us, leave it buried."  
  
"No, Vince you really need to know this," she told him.  
  
"What?" he asked, seeing that it meant a lot for him to know.  
  
"Six years ago I lived here…not in this house but around this area."  
  
"So you ran from this area, big deal, lots of people do," he shrugged it off.  
  
She sighed, "I wish it were that easy. I got mixed up in some heavy stuff and paid a heavy price."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
She nodded slowly, eyes filled with pain, "Yeah…Felix died because of it and I would have died to but I ran."  
  
"It was a smart thing to do, Crimson. If you didn't you'd be dead and most likely so would everyone else in that house," he told her. "I never would have met you and I never would have fallen in love if I hadn't."  
  
She smiled and let out a small laugh, "You love me?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes I do."  
  
She looked onto his eyes and saw it was true, "I love you too, Vince."  
  
Vince smiled and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her small waist. He pulled away this time.  
  
Crimson smiled at him, "But you still need to now."  
  
"Then tell me," he said, still holding her close.  
  
She took a deep breath. She was finally going to tell him the secret that had been eating at her for years now. It would feel so good to get it off her chest and let him know to keep him and his friends out of trouble.   
  
"Six years ago I-," the front door opened and Asher appeared. He leaned in the doorway and smiled.   
  
"Hey Crimson, back from your date already," he grinned.   
  
She knew he had been listening to the conversation. He made sure she wouldn't tell. She put on a smile anyways and Vince let go of her waist.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later Crimson," he kissed her once more and looked at Asher. "See you in the morning, dawg." With that he turned and walked away, back to the house.  
  
Crimson turned to Asher. "You're an asshole."  
  
"Told you I wouldn't let you tell. It's bad enough Ebony told them she dated Jesse's brother Xander and that we lived her six years ago," he said closing the front door behind her.  
  
"Big deal, Vince knows," she smiled at him. "You better get to bed Asher, don't want to be late to Dom's tomorrow." She went down the hall and into her room. He shook his head and went upstairs to bed. At least he had stopped her. Hopefully no one would ever find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SHOULD I CONTINUE…R&R AND TELL ME!  



	14. Morning Hassles

****

A/N: You're probably all wondering what the big secret is…it'll all be revealed in time. Just keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The kitchen was its usual hassle as any other weekday was in the Toretto household. Vince and Leon continued their normal fight over the shower while everyone tried to maneuver around the kitchen looking for food and coffee. Serena grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet and a Snapple from the fridge. She ate it quickly as she searched her backpack for her homework. She found it in her folder and put it away after making sure it was complete. Vince came up the stairs and grabbed his car keys off the table.  
  
"Dom, I'm gonna go ahead and head down to the garage and open up," Vince explained, grabbing a Coke out of the fridge for the way there.  
  
"Aren't you at least going to eat?" Mia asked, finishing her coffee.  
  
He shrugged leaving out the front door, "I'll grab a burger along the way."  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and looked at Dom, "By the way, I asked Ebony to help me at the store today. I thought she'd like to get out of the house and have a little job to do."  
  
"How is she anyways?" he asked, remembering what Letty had told him last night about her. He was a bit stunned at first, but at least he knew they were from around here six years ago. It helped quite a bit to know that and he shared it with Brian hoping it gave him some help to find out more about them. He was down at his buddy, Jim's office, looking it up right as they spoke.  
  
"She's doing a lot better. I guess it helped her to let them go," Mia said, rinsing her cup out.   
  
Summer came upstairs from the basement. Everyone froze when they saw her. She blushed a deep red and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face, "Morning."  
  
"Morning," they all chimed and went back to what they had been doing.  
  
Leon came up a second later and kissed her good-bye. She waved and he promised to call her later. After she was gone they all stared at him. "What?" he shrugged.  
  
"It looks like Leon," Letty said circling him. "It talks like Leon," she sniffed him and made a disgusted look. "Smells like Leon, but it can't be Leon. Because a girl just came out of room."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Letty," Leon laughed sarcastically. "Yes, Letty. I have a real girlfriend now. And yes, Serena, I had sex last night…with a girl."  
  
"Wow," she clapped. "That sure is a step up."  
  
Dom laughed and looked at the clock. "Asher should be here soon along with Ebony."  
  
"Asher's working with us today?" Leon questioned, drinking a cup of coffee Mia had given him.  
  
"Yeah, Crimson was upset about him starting a fight here so she sent him to work for me for awhile."  
  
"Sounds fair enough," he shrugged.  
  
"Hello," a voice called out. They heard the screen open and shut.   
  
"In here Carissa," Serena called out.   
  
A minute later that rainbow head girl came in wearing her usual weird clothes. Red pants this time with a multi colored top and safety pins running down the length of her pants. "Hey, where's Sergeant Sterile?" she asked.  
  
"He left for work already," Dom told her. "Where's Chaz?"   
  
"In the car," she told him and looked at Serena. "He tried calling yesterday but you weren't home."  
  
"I was out yesterday."  
  
"If I were you girl I'd bring him inside. Asher will be here soon and we don't need them starting shit today."  
  
"Good point," she said and disappeared back outside. She came back a moment later with him.  
  
"Hey Dom," he greeted with a smile.  
  
Dom nodded at him. "How's it going Chaz?"  
  
"Fine," he shrugged, rubbing the bruise by his eye and licking the cut on his lip. "Listen, I'm sorry bout what happened. I hope you respect that I can't tell you anything though. That's Asher's shit and if he wants to be stubborn about it then let him."  
  
"I respect that Chaz and you're forgiven. Asher's working for me for awhile, I could use some extra help though if you and Asher think you can keep your testosterone down and stop butting heads."  
  
"Yeah, I'll help," he nodded and looked at Serena "We need to talk later, Serena."  
  
"Okay, I'll be here later," she nodded at him.  
  
Dom looked at the clock. "I don't want you two starting off wrong so why don't you head off with Leon."  
  
" My car?" he questioned.  
  
"I'll drive it, babe," Carissa volunteered. He handed her the keys and gave her a quick kiss before leaving with Leon.  
  
There was a knock a minute later and Ebony appeared. Their eyes widened at the sight of her. She wore a baby blue top and a pair of blue jeans. She had her hair up and wore a bit of light make-up.  
  
"What?" she asked looking at their stunned faces. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No," Dom shook his head, looking her over.  
  
"It's just-," Mia couldn't seem to find the words.  
  
"You're-," Letty started but shook her head.  
  
"So colorful," Serena finished, drinking from her Snapple.  
  
"Not as colorful as me but still…colorful," Carissa said flabbergasted.  
  
She laughed softly and smiled, "I decided it was time to end the black." She looked at her arm at the scars and tattoo. "I'm hoping to get rid of this nasty tattoo here." She gestured at the one that said 'Cut Here.' "The scars are there forever but the tattoo has to go."  
  
"Oh, I got something for that," Mia ran upstairs and came back later wit ha light blue armband. "Here," she put it around Ebony's forearm, it hid the tattoo perfectly. "There, now no one will notice. You can keep it."  
  
"Thanks," she grinned.  
  
"Where's Asher?" Dom asked.  
  
"Right here," he said, coming through the door. "Was that Chaz I saw a second ago leaving with Leon?"  
  
"Yes," Dom looked at him sternly. "He's working for me too. I don't want either of you starting anything."  
  
"I won't," he said honestly. "I'm done with that."  
  
Carissa spoke next, "He's not saying anything Asher. He says it's your business and he refuses to get mixed in with it. He's done with getting in trouble with the wrong people. He says you need to deal with your own problems and make your own decisions and then live with the consequences because he already warned you."  
  
Asher nodded at her words. He seemed to be the only one to understand them. Dom, Letty, Serena, and Mia had no clue what they meant. Ebony seemed to understand a little, but kept quiet.  
  
"I think it's time I got you to school Serena," Dom said, breaking the silence that hung in the air.  
  
She nodded and grabbed her backpack off the table. "Later Mia, later Letty," she called out.  
  
"Bye, have a good day," Mia shouted after her.  
  
"Asher, you're riding with me," Dom told him. He nodded and went out the door, Carissa followed him out and walked to Chaz's car.  
  
Serena opened the door and lifted the front seat for Asher. He crawled in the back and she was about to shut it when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
She turned to see Damon running towards her. "Hey, I woke up late," he said taking a deep breath. "I was wondering, if your school has volunteers. That way I can spend the day with you."  
  
She grinned, "Yeah, it does. Get in."  
  
He smiled and crawled in back with Asher. Dom rolled his eyes and got in the car with his sister. He dropped her and Damon off and then went to the garage. Mia and Ebony were already and the store next door and Letty was working on one of the cars. Chaz was helping Vince out with his car while Leon was working on a customer car, fixing the brakes. Dom put Asher to work on washing his car. Asher nodded and went to go get the supplies he needed. While leaving Dom noticed the boys tattoo on his hand. A circle with a cross. It wasn't the cross, but the circle that stayed in his mind. He couldn't remember where he'd seen that before, but it stuck in his mind until he got the phone call from the principal at Serena's school around noon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading…I'm still thinking about the secrets so it'll all be disclosed as soon as my mind is made up.  



	15. T and O

By the time lunch rolled around Damon had seen most of Serena's school. He spent time with her in her English class since it was the only class she had left to finish in order to graduate. After her class was over they had plenty of time to just sit outside and talk. Before he knew it kids were coming out of class for lunch. Carissa saw them and came over to be with them.  
  
"You stick out at this school like a sore thumb," Damon told her, gesturing at her from head to toe.  
  
"Thank you," she laughed. "I like being different. It's boring when everyone's the same."  
  
"Good point," he nodded at her looking at the crowd.  
  
"So how do you think Chaz is surviving at the garage?" Serena asked her with a grin.  
  
"He's most likely staying out of trouble. He doesn't want to fight with Asher anymore. Hell, he didn't want to fight him on Saturday. Asher just lost his temper," she shrugged.  
  
"Chaz opened his mouth though," Damon huffed.  
  
Carissa became angry, "Chaz was only warning him and you know it Damon, don't play stupid Chaz tells me everything. He was warning Asher."  
  
"You know Asher though. He doesn't want any warning. He's stubborn. He doesn't believe in letting people help him. He learns on his own," Damon debated.  
  
"Yeah, well this lesson can get someone killed if he's not careful enough," Carissa argued crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Serena looked back and forth at the two of them. She had no idea what they were talking about. She knew Asher had been in trouble before but didn't know what they were saying about warning him. "Am I the only one who's clueless here? I have no idea what you two are bickering about and it's driving me insane."  
  
"I can't tell you," Damon sighed, turning away.  
  
Carissa shrugged, "It's not mine to spill."  
  
Serena became angry. Sure, they'd argue about it in front of her bout when it came to telling her what it was they were bitching about no one would speak up. She hated that more than anything. It annoyed the shit out of her. "Why not? You two can argue about it but not tell me?"  
  
"I can't," Damon shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" she said, her voice rising with her temper. "Is there some kind of law on letting me know about it Damon?"  
  
"He's right, he can't let you know. It's dangerous," Carissa warned.  
  
"Shut up," she yelled pointing at her friend. Carissa jumped back at her friend's voice. Serena hopped off the table and stood in front of Damon while he stayed seated. "It's dangerous Damon? What the hell is that about?"  
  
He shook his head, "You know too much already just by that."  
  
"Tell me Damon, God dammit. You know something dangerous…Jesus if it's dangerous I need to know about it. Shit my brother needs to know. My family lives next to yours. If you guys are in some kinda shit I need to know so Dom knows."  
  
"I can't Serena. Why don't you see that?" he shook his head turning away from her.  
  
"No, you're gonna look at me," she turned his face to hers. "What the hell is going on, Damon? I know you guys lived here six years ago and your sister dated someone bad. They killed your brother and you guys had to leave. What happened?"  
  
"It's none of your business," he said sternly.  
  
That pissed her off, "Yes it is. We live next to you. You know about the shit we were in. At least most of it. You know we've had trouble in the past with the Tran's. I know you guys checked our background. You know what we've done at least most of it. But we need to know this. I can't have my family being killed for something you've done."  
  
"We didn't do shit!" he yelled, both girls jumped. He looked at Serena angrily. "All we did was come back here. We made a few mistakes in our past just like the rest of you. And we want to forget those mistakes. It's none of your damn business what happened, all right. Asher will talk about his mistake when he wants," he said furiously. "Everyone makes mistakes and they have consequences. One of my mistakes was going to that damn race and challenging you to a race."  
  
Serena winced as if he had hit her. He saw the pain in her tear filled eyes and quickly regretted his words. His anger drained into remorse. "Serena, I-."  
  
She cut him off. "You're right…everyone has mistakes. My mistake was falling in love with you. I should have known better than to give my heart away again. You're just as bad as Jaime. You son of a bitch." She grabbed her backpack and left.  
  
"I blew it," he said, burying his head in his hands. Carissa touched his arm.   
  
"Fix it Damon. She likes you more than she ever did Jaime. Go after her and don't let her push you away," she told him.  
  
He nodded and ran after her. Carissa followed slowly behind. He found her on the basketball courts, surrounded by a crowd. A girl stood in front of her talking shit. He got closer and stood behind her, Carissa wasn't far behind when she saw the scene.   
  
"Serena," he said, looking at the girl and her crowd.   
  
She turned to him, "What do you want?"  
  
He pulled her aside for a moment, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was angry, but you have to understand that I can't tell you because it's not mine to tell. It's Asher's. He has to say it…not me. I'm sorry for saying that. Racing you was never a mistake. I thought it was because I told myself I wasn't going to love anyone because then it wouldn't hurt if I lost them like it has with everyone else. But then I met you and I fell in love all over again. It had to be the best thing I ever did…even if hundreds of people saw me lose to Toretto's little sister."  
  
She smiled, "Same here. I told myself I wasn't going to fall in love again because of Jaime. But then you showed up and it happened all over again. And I couldn't stop myself. I was just scared I'd get hurt all over again."  
  
He shook his head, "I would never hurt you and I'll never let anyone hurt you. I won't let anything hurt your family either. I promise that as long as I still breathe, nothing will hurt her and live to see the next day. I know that sounds like something out of a cheesy romance or something from Dawson's Creek but it's true…I love you Serena"  
  
She smiled and hugged him, "I love you too, Damon…and yeah it's sounds like something off a soap opera that Letty and Mia would watch."  
  
He pulled back and looked at her, "Wait…Letty watches soap operas?"  
  
Serena laughed, "There's a lot about her you might find interesting."  
  
"Ohh, cute couple," Carissa grinned. "Wish Chaz could see this."  
  
"Come on, let's go," Serena said, waling away.  
  
"We ain't done here," the girl shouted.  
  
Serena turned around, "Yeah, we are Lea."  
  
The oriental girl shook her head. "I was just getting started…your brother's been causing shit towards my family."  
  
"My brother hasn't done anything."  
  
"He won't let us race," she stated.  
  
"That's because you never pay your damn debts. You always rip Dom off," she said, stepping forward.   
  
She shook her head, "No, he's afraid he'll lose against us."  
  
"Dom fears nothing and no one."  
  
Lea laughed waving her arm in the air, "Of course Dom's afraid…he's always afraid. He's a loser, Serena. He dropped out to take care of you and your slutty sister after your daddy died. He's a stupid sack of shit. He had to rob trucks for a living and then blame it on my dead cousin. That's pathetic. He should have died in the car that day. Everyone would be better off without him if he were dead…and maybe my brother will finish the job."  
  
Serena wanted to hit her for that. She remembered what her brother told her and shook her head. "I'm not going to fight you Lea. It doesn't matter what you say. What matters is what's in my heart. And in my heart I know Dom's a great guy. And I know that you aren't worth my time."  
  
Serena turned and walked away. Lea grabbed her from behind and hit her in the face. "Bitch!" she yelled hitting Serena again. Serena tackled her to the floor and hit her in the face, busting her nose. Another girl grabbed Serena from behind.  
  
"Hell no bitch," Carissa kicked her off and hit her in the face, connecting with her cheek.  
  
Lea rolled over and hit Serena. Damon grabbed Lea and threw her off. Lea turned to him and her eyes widened on the tattoo on his arm. "Orlando," she said. He saw the T on her neck.  
  
"Shit, Tran," he muttered, knowing he was exposed.   
  
Lea looked at Serena and hit her in the stomach while a guy tackled Damon from behind. They continued to brawl until the proctors tore them apart and sent them to the office calling Dom first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for next chapter…how do you like it so far R&R  



	16. Harsh Punishment/ Brian's Fortune

****

A/N: One by one fortunes come true. Vince's has happened, he got Crimson. Leon's came true, he's with Summer. Serena's is reality since she won the race and is in love with Damon. Who's will be next?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom arrived ten minutes later with Letty and Chaz since Carissa was in trouble. Dom walked into the office and saw Serena sitting there nursing a bruised cheek and Damon with a bloody nose. Carissa sat on her other side with a scratch on her cheek that bled freely.  
  
"Serena, Sunshine, what happened? Who did this?" Dom asked, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me sir. You can't talk to them," one of the ladies behind the desk said.  
  
He looked at her, "This is my sister and I want to hear what happened?"  
  
"The principal will tell you what happened," she said with an attitude.  
  
"I don't care, ma'am. I want to hear what my sister has to say if you don't mind," he told her, still in front of Serena.  
  
"I do mind," the lady said, looking him over with distaste.  
  
"Excuse me," Letty slammed her hand on the desktop. "Why don't you go back to your job and stop hassling us. We just want to hear what she has to say. I'm sure you'd do the same thing if it was your kid."  
  
"My child wouldn't be here in the first place," the lady smiled.  
  
Letty opened her mouth but Chaz dragged her back. "Let it go Letty. Let it go."  
  
She shook her head but stayed silent.  
  
"Tell me what happened, Sunshine," Dom told Serena.  
  
"Lea Tong was talking shit, Dom. I walked away like you told me too, but she attacked me from behind. Carissa and Damon helped get them away. I didn't swing first."  
  
"Okay," he nodded and headed to the principals office. The lady had him sit in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Toretto your sister has caused a ruckus on school grounds. She got into a fight with Ms. Lea Tong and nearly broke the girl's nose. Her two other friends were also a bit beat up by Serena's friends."  
  
"Have you seen my sister? She isn't exactly unharmed either," he said coldly. Not liking this lady one bit. Ms. Myricks was a middle-aged woman. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore little make-up. She was the type of woman who favored students. If a student she favored got into trouble the punishment would be less, but if a student she disliked got into a little trouble for nothing the punishment would be harsh. Lea was favored, Serena was not.  
  
"Yes, I have seen her. I also have her backpack right here and was looking through her things. I came upon a journal," she said holding up a composition book.  
  
Dom recognized it immediately. "That's Serena's diary. You have no right to be reading through that."  
  
"I do. I am the principal and I need to know what she's been doing. Luckily she only writes thoughts in here. She finds you to be the center of her world. You baby her by the looks of it," she looked at him coldly. "Calling her your 'sunshine' and your 'diamond' no wonder she gets into fights Mr. Toretto you baby her so she thinks she can get away with it. Maybe if you punished her she wouldn't be so wild. What would your father think of this?"  
  
Dom flinched at the mention of the words. Maybe she was right. He was being too cuddly of her. She was growing up and needed discipline.   
  
"She'll be suspended for two days for this act. Her and her friends," she told him, handing him Serena's things. He nodded and left the office.  
  
Serena smiled at him, "How did it go?"  
  
"Shut up, let's go," he said sternly. Serena frowned and looked at Letty she shrugged and they all followed. Dom went back to work. The ride there was silent. All he did was mention she was suspended for two days. He arrived at work and sent Serena to his office and told her to sit in there. Chaz took time to talk with Carissa while Asher talked with Damon.   
  
"Are you sure she saw it?" Asher asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded remembering Lea's reaction.  
  
"She's a Tran?"  
  
"Yeah, the X in it didn't fool her. She saw the O," he said, looking at the floor.   
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed. "They don't know where we are. We're safe."  
  
"For how long Asher?" he asked staring at him.  
  
"As long as we lay low," he told his cousin.  
  
"Screw that shit, Asher, you have to tell Dom, now."  
  
"Tell me what?" Dom asked coming over.  
  
Asher looked at Damon for help. Damon walked away shaking his head towards the office to be with Serena. Dom looked at Asher. "Something you want to tell me?"  
  
"No," Asher said and went back to work on the car.  
  
Dom leaned against the grill, "If there's something you want to tell me then you can Asher. I don't care if it's good or bad it won't change anything."  
  
Asher looked at Dom and shook his head, "I've got nothing to say."  
  
Dom nodded. He didn't want to push him too much. Asher would tell him when he was ready and there was no forcing him to do it. He walked away leaving him to think of his own problems.  
  
Dom sent Serena to bed when they got back and explained what happened to some of the others. Brian came back awhile later with no luck on anything. Dom sighed and knew he'd have to wait and see if one of them spoke to him. He went to bed with Letty a few minutes later. He glanced at Serena's door. The principal's words still in his mind. He shook his head and went into his room. Mia and Brian saw him do it. She decided to talk to her brother about it while Brian talked to Serena.  
  
Mia opened the door to her brother's room. Letty was in the bathroom taking a quick shower while Dom sat on the bed reading out of a diary…her sister's diary. "That doesn't belong to you, Dom. That's Serena's and speaking of our baby sister what the hell is going on?"  
  
"She got in trouble, Mia," he said, putting the book down on his nightstand. He looked at her untying his shoes.   
  
"I know that, but what are you doing? Vince tells me you've ignored her all day. Anytime she tried to speak you told her to 'shut up'. You never tell her that.'  
  
"She got in a fight and got suspended. She's being punished."  
  
"What the hell kind of punishment is this? Ignoring her? What the hell Dom?" she yelled pointing at Serena's door down the hall.  
  
Dom kept his voice calm. "She's not a child anymore. I can't baby her."  
  
"You were never babying her. You were being a brother," she exploded, crossing her arms.  
  
"What would dad think of that?"  
  
"What would he think of you being an asshole? Gee, I don't know Dom."  
  
"She's being punished Mia, Jesus," he shook his head.  
  
" I give up Dom, you're impossible," Mia surrendered throwing her hands up and leaving the room.  
  
**~~  
  
Serena heard a knock on the door and her heart sped up. She prayed it was Dom coming to talk to her. The door opened and Brian appeared. Her heart crashed and she sighed. "Hey Brian."  
  
"Hey Serena," he said sitting next to her. "What's up?"  
  
"I wish I knew," she grumbled looking at the ceiling.  
  
"What happened at school today?" he asked her. "Come on you can tell me."  
  
"This girl, Lea Tong, was talking shit and I refused to fight her so she hit me from behind and started this fight. Carissa and Damon ended up in the mix. Dom showed up and was cool with things until after he talked to Ms. Myricks. Then he ignored me all day. Did I do something wrong Brian?"  
  
He shook his head and shrugged, "Not that I can see."  
  
"Why does he hate me, Brian?" she asked quietly.  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders, "He doesn't hate you, Serena. You're his sunshine. He can't hate you. Watch by tomorrow everything will be back to normal."  
  
She nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Just don't think about it," he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Good-night."  
  
"Night Brian," she said, kissing his cheek back. He had pretty much become another brother to her since he'd been dating Mia.  
  
He smiled and shut her door. Serena changed her clothing and sat in bed staring out the window. She closed her eyes and agreed with Brian. By tomorrow morning everything would be fine. Dom just needed time to cool down that was all.  
  
~~**~~  
The next morning Serena left her room right as Dom did. She was suspended but had to go with him to the garage. She smiled guessing he was back to normal. She jumped up on his back as usual. But this time he didn't smile or hold her up.  
  
"Get down," he told her. "Now."  
  
She slid off his back quickly and watched him walk down the stairs. Things weren't normal. It was still as bad as yesterday. He went downstairs alone and Serena followed behind him, making sure there was plenty of space in-between them. Everyone noticed when Dom came into the kitchen alone and Serena was behind him. They all looked at her and she shrugged. Asher and Ebony came by a few minutes later with Damon. And Chaz came by with Carissa  
  
"Alright, Asher you're driving with Leon. Brian you can take Mia and Ebony. Chaz can take Carissa in their car. Vince can take Damon and Letty can ride with me."  
  
Mia looked at Brian as well as everyone else glancing at each other. "Dom, aren't you forgetting someone?" Letty questioned, putting a hand on her him  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Me," Serena whispered, shocked he didn't say her name. The hurt was clear in her eyes, but disappeared as she realized it was showing. She didn't want the others to see.  
  
"Oh, right. Whoever wants to take you?" he shrugged not caring.  
  
"I'll take her," Chaz volunteered, seeing nothing had changed since yesterday afternoon.  
  
He nodded, "Alright let's go." Everyone left the house and hot into their cars.  
  
"Has it been like this all day?" Carissa asked as they drove to the garage.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, it has. I hoped it wore off but it hasn't. I don't know what's wrong anymore."  
  
"He'll cool off," Chaz declared. "You'll see. It'll get better."  
  
She sighed, letting out the breath she'd been holding. "Yeah, I guess you're right Chaz."  
  
Carissa smiled at her, "It can't get any worse girl, it just can't."  
  
Serena nodded again. It couldn't get any worse. Later that night would prove them both wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh no…what else could possibly happen? Find out in ch. 17. Posted soon.  



	17. Over the Line

The gang arrived home later on, tired from the day. Dom didn't even look at Serena. She wondered what was wrong with him. He was like this all day yesterday and this morning was rough. He was fine when he arrived at the school yesterday afternoon but after leaving Ms. Myricks office he became upset with her. He hadn't spoken all day to her or smile nonetheless. He just told her to sit in his office for the remainder of the day. She was lucky he let Damon sit with her or she'd have gone insane. But even he couldn't take her mind off it. Serena was becoming worried. It wasn't wearing off Dom like everyone said it would.  
  
Brian started noticing it too. He had hoped that Dom would have stopped this by now, but he hadn't. Brian started thinking back to his fortune in the cookie. 'Events try to tear a family apart.' He shook his head. No it's just a dumb cookie, he thought. Dinner proved him wrong  
  
Mia made sandwiches for dinner and they decided to sit in the living room as usual and watch Friends on TV. Letty sat next to Dom on the couch and like always there was that blank spot on the couch where he liked Serena to sit. She glanced at Letty who nodded at her to sit by him. She sat down and Dom looked at her, eyes upset.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said with an edge in his voice.   
  
Serena looked scared for the first time ever at her brother. "I'm sitting next to you. I always sit next to you because you like it when I do. You always tell me you want your diamond next to you."  
  
Dom shook his head and kept his eyes on her. "I don't want you next to me. Sit on the floor."  
  
"But Dom-."  
  
"I said sit on the floor," his voice rose and Serena along with everyone in the room froze. She moved quickly to the floor away from him. "That's your spot from now on, and you're not my diamond or my sunshine."  
  
Serena gasped, her mouth partially open. She swallowed hard and fought the tears in her eyes. "Boo, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't call me that anymore," he said, sternly.  
  
"But I always called you that and you always called me your sunshine and your diamond," she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Not anymore I don't, Serena. You did something stupid at school. You disappointed me by doing it. I used to be proud of you but then you blew it, now I'm disappointed. You let me down," he said coldly.  
  
"Boo," she said and sat next to him, trying to fix things.  
  
"I said not to call me that and sit on the damn floor," he shouted shoving her off the couch. Serena hit the floor, wincing as her bad shoulder hit it hard. She looked at him stunned as tears streamed down her cheeks. She got to her feet and ran up the stairs to her room. The door slammed a moment later. Vince put down his plate and stood up.  
  
"Don't-," Dom started, but Vince cut him off.  
  
"Fuck you, Dom alright," he yelled going up stairs to her room.   
  
Letty turned on him and stood. "What the hell is your problem Dominic? You yelled at her and called her a disappointment. What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Leon and Brian quickly left the room heading upstairs to listen from there.  
  
"You threw her on the floor, Dom. What is up your ass?" Mia yelled at him.  
  
"What the fuck did that lady tell you?" Letty asked.  
  
"She said that I was babying her too much," he shouted standing up. "She said that was why Serena was doing this. That was why she got in that damn fight."  
  
Serena had heard from down the stairs and came barging down. She had locked the door so no one could enter, but heard Dom yell. She stood half way down the stairs and looked at her brother angrily.  
  
"You wanna know why I got in that fight Dom?" she yelled at him. "Do you really want to know? I'll tell you. It's not because you baby me. That bitch lied. She's friends with the Tong's and they hate us." She paused. "Lea was talking shit about you Dom. How you're a stupid sack of shit cuz you dropped out of school to take care of Mia and me. She called you a loser and a cheater…She said the world would be better if you were dead and that her brother would come back and finish the job." Tears slid down her cheeks. "I walked away like you told me too. I walked but she attacked me. I was scared Dom. Lea was serious about it. The thought of losing you," she shook her head as she cried. "I was scared. That's why the fight started. I did what you said and she hit me first. They threatened to kill you…I DID IT FOR YOU." She charged back up the stairs and slammed the door. Music poured loudly from her room. Linkin Park, Points of Authority. The song she played when she was pissed off.   
  
Dom's mouth dropped open as he realized what he had done. Oh, God. He couldn't believe it. What the hell was he thinking? He threw her on the floor for Christ sake. He told her she wasn't his sunshine, but a disappointment.   
  
Letty nodded, "Now you see. I wouldn't talk to her now. I'd just leave it till the morning. She's playing Points of Authority; you know that means she wants to be alone." Letty went upstairs followed by Mia. Leon and Vince went downstairs and to their rooms with out so much as a goodnight. Dom sat there for a while thinking. A few hours later, Serena's music went off Dom still sat on the couch, tears in his eyes. He was going to talk to the principal the next day that was for damn sure. He went upstairs to his room and fought the tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THE STORY OR STOP…R&R!!  



	18. Soul Repair

****

A/N: Most of you by now think Dom is a total asshole…I don't blame you. This chapter might change your minds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena awoke the next morning. Her pillow still damp with her tears. She rubbed her red eyes and felt like crying again, but had nothing left to cry. Dom's words still stung her mind and her heart. She didn't even want to be near him she thought as she rubbed her bad shoulder, the one he shoved her down on. She got her clothes together and took a quick shower to get ready for school. She was due back today and it was going to be hell. Carissa had told her that she quit that school and moved to another that she had to start next week. Now she would be alone with Lea and her gang. That was the last thing she wanted.  
  
She took a quick shower and put on her clothes that consisted of a pair of blue jeans that fit her hips and showed her underwear straps despite her attempts to hold them up. She glanced at her black top that had the word 'sunshine' airbrushed across it and felt her heart sink. Serena took the plain white one instead and slipped on Damon's black jacket before leaving her room. She slipped her hair through a hair tie, tightening it up and paused as she watched Dom leave his room. She kept her head down as she walked behind him.  
  
Dom glanced over his shoulder at his sister and saw the scared and hurt look on her face. He wanted to kick his own ass at the moment. "Well," he said and she looked up at him. "Are you going to get on my back or not?"  
  
Serena looked confused and took a step back. Dom saw this and turned around. He touched her shoulder lightly and she cowered away from him, easing back into her room.   
  
"We need to talk," he told her and closed her door, sitting next to her on the bed. He took a deep breath. "God Serena…I am so sorry. I wish I could erase what I said from your mind but I know I can't. I said some really hurtful things and I didn't mean it." He shook his head as tears formed in his regretful eyes. "I would never want to hurt you. I was mad because I thought I was being a bad brother and I wanted to be a good brother. By doing that I became a prick and an asshole. I should have listened to you and not let your principal brain wash me. I was stupid for ignoring you and I wish I never did that because you and Mia are everything to me and having you hate me is the worse thing in the world because I love you so much Serena. You are my sunshine and you are my diamond and I am so damn proud of you. Not just for the race but just because of who you are…I am so sorry for throwing you off the couch. I was so stupid I forgot about your arm. I felt like shit after I did that and saw that you were afraid of me. Oh God, I can't describe what I felt then. My heart was ripped apart when I realized it all. I wanted to die, I felt so bad." He cried now, tears falling down his face.   
  
Serena had never seen him cry like this. Not even at her parents' funeral. Somehow tears filled her eyes. She put her arm around him as best as she could with her other arm. "It's okay Dom. I forgive you. I forgive you. You're not a bad brother. You're the best brother I could ever ask for." She said looking into his eyes. "It's okay, let's just put this behind us…please. We'll go back to the way it was. I was just scared Dom by what Lea said. About finishing the job. I don't want you to die. I lost mom and dad. I can't lose you too, Dom. I can't."  
  
He hugged her as she cried. "You won't, Sunshine, you won't. I'm not going anywhere. They won't hurt us." He dried her eyes. "What do you say we go downstairs and I'll buy us something to eat later after I have a chat with your principal."  
  
She nodded, "Alright. Lemme change first." She grabbed her Sunshine shirt and put it on instead. Then she hopped up on Dom's back and went with him down the stairs.  
~~**  
  
Everyone was happy to see them together. They acted as if nothing had happened and Mia was glad it was that way than the other way around. She liked when things were normal. She watched Serena take her every day pill for her arm and grab her usual Snapple out of the fridge. Mia smiled, glad that her brother and sister were getting along.  
  
"I told you the fortune was wrong," she whispered to Brian, leaning over to speak in his ear.  
  
He whispered back. "The fortune said it would try to tear a family apart. It didn't say it would succeed. So yeah, it was right if you think about it."  
  
She rolled her eyes and straightened up as Ebony, Asher, and Damon came into the house. They were all tired from the nightlong discussion they had last night. Crimson went on about having to tell them the secrets after she found out that Damon was exposed to the Tran gang and Asher argued back that they could never know about it. It went out well past one in the morning until Crimson stormed to her room in anger and Asher went to his. Damon had been tempted to call Serena and talk to her about it, but he guessed she was sleeping and didn't want to bother her with his problem unaware that she was awake and having problems of her own.   
  
Damon went over to her and put his arm around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder and yawning. "Tired?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"No," he yawned, closing his eyes.  
  
"You guys are together?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For almost a week, where have you been?" Serena balked, giving him a no-dah look.  
  
"He's been with Summer," Damon said sleepily.   
  
Letty laughed, "Oh yeah you're going to fit right in here, Damon."  
  
Leon rolled his eyes, "Great another one."  
  
"We better get," Dom told the gang. "Chaz and Carissa said they'd meet us down there. Serena, you and Damon go with Vince."  
  
"Where you goin'?" she asked still standing next to Damon, who was falling asleep.  
  
He grinned and looked at Letty, "Me and Letty gotta date with the principal."  
  
Letty flashed him a carnivorous smile, "This should be fun."  
  
Mia gave Dom a look. He was ready for her to give him one of her talks on not being to rough or dropping the news in a gentle and courteous manner. No cussing, yelling, or insulting as she normally did. She put her hand on his arm, "Give it to her good, and screw the courteous shit. She deserves whatever you give to her."  
  
Dom nodded in agreement. "I'll give her hell for you," he kissed her forehead and grabbed the keys to his car leaving with Letty who seemed to be floating on air at the thought of yelling at the principal, something she hadn't done since she was in school.  
~~**  
  
Dom arrived there ten minutes later. Letty was out of the car as soon as he parked. The girl couldn't wait to sink her teeth into the lady. He walked with her into the office and gave the lady behind the desk a go-to-hell smile. She was the same lady who told him to not talk to his sister a few days ago. "Is Ms.Myricks in?"  
  
"Yes, and it just so happens she's meaning to talk to you in her office," she said gesturing at the door. He nodded and strode to the door with Letty. "She only wants to see you not her." She said the word 'her' with a tone of complete distaste as if Letty were a roach.  
  
Dom grabbed Letty's hand "Where I go my girl goes?" He opened the door and stepped inside, sitting in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the ladies desk. Letty sat next to him, slouched down and legs uncrossed like a guy. If she could Dom knew she'd put her boots up on the desk.  
  
"Mr. Toretto," the lady said without a smile. "Serena skipped school today she's not here."  
  
"I know that, she's with Mia, my other sister, and our friends including her boyfriend," he told her, folding his hands together.  
  
"She should be in school, Mr. Toretto. It's her first day back and she has detention to serve along with sitting in the A.C. room."  
  
"What's the A.C. room?" Letty asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ms. Myricks looked at her, going over her clothes, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Letty, Dom's girlfriend and Serena's friend. Now answer my question since I answered yours," she demanded. Dom looked at her. "Please," she added.  
  
The principal's upper lip curled, "I see where Serena gets it from now."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Letty sat up. Dom stopped her.  
  
"Letty…chill," he told her. She stared at him and sat back, leg bouncing up and own…that was never a good thing with Letty. It meant she was becoming angry. That was the only time she'd bounce her leg.   
  
"A.C. is the Adjustment Center. It's for teenagers who have behavioral problems or attitude problems, ones who are not good enough for the school. Teens who like to cause trouble and starts fights…like Serena."  
  
"Serena didn't start a fight, she became involved in it because she was attacked from behind by Lea Tong. She doesn't have behavioral problems or attitude problems. And I don't appreciate you insulting my girlfriend," Dom told her calmly but his voice had a harsh edge in it.  
  
"That may be true that she was attacked, but she still was involved-"  
  
"How many days was Lea suspended?" he asked.  
  
She blinked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard him," Letty seethed. "How many days was she suspended?"  
  
"That's private information."  
  
Dom laughed a bit, "Telling me how many days Lea was suspended is private, but reading my sister's diary isn't?"  
  
The principal took a deep breath, "She wasn't. She was given detention fir two hours."  
  
Dom laughed. This was too good for him he couldn't believe him. Serena was right. Lea was favored by Ms. Myricks. "My sister didn't start the fight, but got suspended for two days and got detention and got A.C. But the girl who started it all gets detention for two hours. This is bullshit."  
  
"Please watch your tone Mr. Toretto."  
  
"My names Dom," he corrected her.  
  
She looked at him angrily, "Dom, the point is she continued the fight and if you weren't babying her to begin with this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"No," he said sternly sitting up in the chair. "Because of me taking your advice I became the biggest asshole in the world. I ignored my sister and made her sit in my office for hours on end. And I stopped calling her Sunshine and Diamond and I stopped all the other things I used to do with her. I even shoved her. How can you tell me that's right?"  
  
"I think it is. By doing that it helps her."  
  
Dom couldn't believe the lady, "I can't believe you. All it did was help her fear me and make others hate me. I just patched things up with her this morning."  
  
"If you start babying her it'll get to her head again and she'll start all over. What would your father think?"  
  
Dom looked at floor and smiled, knowing what his father would say. He looked up with a smile, "He'd say he was proud of me and the way I'm raising her. She's just like me and she's just like he was. If he were here right now he'd most likely call you a bitch. But he's not here so I'll do it for him. You are a bitch. You favor students who you think are good and you dislike students who you think are bad when it's actually the other way around. I feel sorry for your children if you have any at all. Do you have children?"  
  
"My oldest is in New York in college and my youngest lives on campus at a nearby college."  
  
"Do they ever call you to talk to you?" he asked.  
  
Ms.Myricks stayed silent and looked at her desk as if there were something interesting on it.   
  
Dom nodded in confirmation, "I thought so." He stood up Letty following him. "Oh and by the way. You got it all wrong. This school isn't too good for Serena. Serena's too good for it that's why I'm taking her out of this school." He closed her door behind him, smiling as he put his arm around Letty.  
  
"You did good in there," she said kissing his cheek. Letty noticed the office lady talking to one of the kids on the benches…her son. Letty grinned. "Excuse me miss," the lady looked up at her. "You aren't allowed to speak to the children on the bench, the principal will tell you what happened."  
  
"This is my son," she said.  
  
"But remember, your son wouldn't be here," Letty smiled, leaving the office with Dom and never looking back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GOOD NEWS…I FINALLY MADE UP MY MIND ON THE SECRETS. THAT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED REAL SOON.   



	19. Puzzle Fits Together

****

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter…hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom and Letty were back at the garage fifteen minutes later. Everyone was pretty much waiting for them. Standing around acting like they were busy, even Mia was there.   
  
"How did it go?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Real well," he nodded, acting like it was no big deal and that nothing happened.  
  
Vince looked at them, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" he shrugged.  
  
"Aren't you gonna tell us about it?" Vince asked, waiting to hear about it.  
  
"There's not much to say about it," Dom shrugged as Serena came out of his office. "I talked with her. She was a bitch and really rude to Letty." He looked at Serena. "By the was, Sunshine, you aren't going to school tomorrow or any other day for that matter."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"I took you out, you're too good for that school," he told her. "You have home school to finish the rest of your classes."  
  
Serena only grinned, "Works for me…I'm not totally keen on going back there and facing Lea again." She walked away towards Chaz and Carissa.  
  
"Hear the good news?" she asked them.  
  
"What's that?" Carissa asked, sitting on the table while Chaz stood by her.  
  
"I got out of that school. Dom pulled me out this morning and gave Ms. Myricks hell," she grinned.  
  
"Good that bitch deserves everything she gets," Carissa mumbled. "I'm glad I transferred."  
  
"I get home school now," Serena told her.  
  
"You dog," Carissa exclaimed. "I gotta go to a new school for a month and you get home school."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Damn straight," she nodded laughing. "At least Lea and her gang of goons won't bother you anymore."  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah that is a positive thing."  
  
"They just like to think they rule this place," Chaz spoke up finally. "They thing because they're part of the Tran gang they can do what they want."  
  
"Tran gang…that explains the T on her neck," Serena mumbled as she remembered the mark.  
  
"Uh-huh," Chaz nodded. "Their sign is a T. They're tough too. They killed one of their rival gangs a few years back, not many survived it."  
  
"That's tough alright," she nodded.   
  
"Well I got work to do," Chaz said turning away. She nodded glancing at his tattoos. She frowned at one of them but shook her head. Going back to be with Damon.  
  
He was asleep in Dom's office. Sitting in a chair, legs propped up on a table in front of him. Serena smiled and sat next to him running her hand through his hair. He opened one of his eyes and smiled at her, stretching. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Was that Dom I heard?"  
  
"Yup, I'm out of the school and I got home school now."  
  
"That's good. I didn't like the thought of you being at that school alone anyways. Especially with Lea."  
  
"Neither did I," she shook her head. He put an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"I see you and Dom fixed things between you two," he said, bringing her closer to him.  
  
"Yeah we did. It took a long talk and some realization, but he figured it out and he was sorry for everything. He talked to me and he was actually crying, Damon. My brother never cries. He didn't cry when our parents died, he didn't cry when Jesse died…but he cried after he realized what he had done wasn't right. I forgave him for everything. I knew if I didn't things wouldn't be right and I wanted things back to the way they were." She smiled. "Now we're all one big happy family again."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad to hear that. I really am."  
  
"So am I," she looked at him. "By any chanced did Dom already give you his 'talk'?"  
  
He thought about it and gave her a smile, "You talking about the one where he threatens me by saying if I break your heart, he'll break my neck?"  
  
Serena laughed, "That would be the one."  
  
"Then yes. It scared the shit out of me. Why you ask?"  
  
"Because it's a good thing. It means he likes you, he approves of you, and most importantly he trust you. Dom hardly likes any guy. He liked Brian and now they're good friends and he's part of the family. Now he trusts and likes you. You'll be good friends with him too."  
  
He let out a breath, "That's relief. I don't really want him hating me especially if I plan to stick around and like marry you someday."  
  
Serena blinked, "You think we'll be together that long?"  
  
"I don't think it," he brushed a loose strand of dark hair from her face. "I know it."  
  
She smiled and leaned back against him. "That'll be a nice day. I'd like a small wedding. Just my friends and family and your friends and family. Dom could give me a way. Mia would be my maid of honor. You can pick your best man."  
  
"That'll be something…you know what else I'd like about that?"  
  
"What?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at him.  
  
"Seeing Letty in a dress," he smiled and she laughed. "That would be something to see."  
  
"Yeah it would be," she laughed and he kissed her then.   
  
She blushed and looked into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him, more slowly. He was a way better kisser than Jaime had ever been. Jaime was forceful and harsh. He always liked to plat tonsil hockey, it made her want to gag half the time and she had to try and ignore kissing him. But Damon was gentle, making the kiss last long but making it enjoyable all the same. She pulled away and grinned.   
  
"Wow," she sighed.  
  
He laughed a little, "I could say the same." He leaned in to kiss her again but a yell from outside the office disturbed them and they got up to check it out. Serena stood near Damon as they went of the office. Some of Tran's gang was causing trouble with Dom. He stood, staring them down with Vince, Leon, Letty, Brian, Chaz and Carissa not too far behind, They were there just in case one of the others decided to make a move. Serena moved up with Damon standing a bit behind Vince to show she was with them if they started any shit. Mia and Ebony were in the back, watching. Asher was on the other sign of Leon. Serena recognized the guy in front of Dom. It was Ricky Tong, Lea's other brother. At least it wasn't Jay Tong, Lea's eldest brother. He was the one that crashed the car that day years ago. Everyone called him Tong.  
  
Ricky brought seven of his buddies with him. Dom outnumbered them by two. They wouldn't try anything since they had them by numbers. If it was the other way around they would. They never fought fair.  
  
"What do you want Ricky?" Dom asked sternly. "We haven't crossed over to your territory so why you in ours?"  
  
Ricky looked angry. He pointed at Serena, "That bitch almost broke my sister's nose."  
  
"Lea had it coming and so do you in about two second," Serena back talked.   
  
He glared at her, "She started a fight with Lea."  
  
"Bullshit, Lea started that damn fight," Carissa interrupted. "That whore attacked her from behind and then tried to have her friends help kiss Serena's ass."  
  
"Whore?" he questioned angrily.  
  
"Yeah I said she's a WHORE. She wears those short ass skirts and tight little tops. Lea's known for her reputation of fucking almost every guy on campus. She's as loose as a slot machine in Vegas."  
  
Ricky stepped forward, "You piece of rainbow shit?"  
  
Vince stepped in his way and Ricky backed down at the sight of the bigger man. "Nobody talks shit to Carissa but me…got it?"  
  
The man said nothing but stepped back.  
  
"Point for you, numb nuts. I owe you one," Carissa patted Vince's shoulder.  
  
"Anytime Rainbow Bitch," he smiled to her and looked at Chaz. "You better gag her before she starts anymore trouble. She's got a mouth that won't shut."  
  
He nodded at Vince, "I'll do my best."  
  
"The way I see it," Dom started with Ricky. "Is you got two choices. One-you can leave now or two-we can throw you out. What will it be?"  
  
Ricky nodded, "We'll leave, but this isn't over." He turned to leave, but stopped when he saw someone approaching.  
  
"Vince I need-." Crimson froze when she saw Ricky.  
  
"You!" was all he could say and stepped towards her. Vince ran out and grabbed Crimson out of the way, standing in front of her.  
  
"Back off!" he yelled, pulling her behind him.  
  
"After all these years Clair…you come back," he smiled. Vince moved her into the garage.  
  
"Crimson what's he talking bout?" Vince asked.  
  
"Crimson is it? Your boyfriends here doesn't know," Ricky grinned like a hyena with its prey.  
  
"Go away, Ricky," she said boldly. "Tran's dead leave me the fuck alone."  
  
He launched to grab her, but Asher shoved him back. He looked at Asher in shock and then his eyes widened when he saw the tattoo on his hand. "Orlando's…Lea was right." he smiled. "Apparently there's a lot they don't know." He looked at Dom. "You better find out about your friends here." He glanced at Crimson and Asher. "We'll be seeing you again…very soon." With that he and his gang left.   
  
Dom looked at Crimson and took a deep breath. "What was that about Crimson…why does he know you?"  
  
Serena shook her head unbelieving. She looked at Damon and he hugged her. She pulled back and smiled, her eyes fell to his tattoo. The O with the X on it, crossing it out. Her mouth dropped open as she remembered it. Chaz had that mark…and Asher…and Violet…Chaz's words rang through her mind.  
  
They killed one of their rival gangs a few years back, not many survived it, he had said. She remembered that. The Orlando's were the rival gang of the Tran's. They were pretty ruthless, but they had been killed three years ago when the Tran's shot them all. All but the few who quit and were courted out of the gang. Their tattoos were Xed out or messed up in a way after they were beaten. Beaten… that's where the scar on Damon's neck, right next to his collarbone came from. Her eyes met Damon's he turned away and she looked at Chaz he nodded his head slowly touching his tattoo.   
  
"No," she whispered and shook her head as it all came together in her mind. They lived here six years ago. They never moved…they were still here. They had always been there until three years after the gang shooting. Serena's eyes fell on Crimson. "Six years ago…you dated a guy. You were a spy for your brother…for his gang…you were dating Johnny Tran. You're older brother was Orlando."  
  
Tears came to Crimson's eyes as the truth finally came out. She nodded. "I think you all need to know the truth now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The truth will be revealed in the next chapter…finally!! R&R, tell me what you think.  



	20. Secrets Revealed

****

A/N: Yeah I know its short…but here it is what you've all been waiting for. The Secrets are Revealed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all sat around the garage. Vince and Leon had grabbed a few chairs and set them up. Vince took a seat near Crimson, holding her hand and trying to calm her the best he could. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were puffy from crying.   
  
"Where do I start?" she asked sniffling and dabbing her eyes with a tissue.   
  
"How about six years ago?" Dom suggested, sitting next to Letty.  
  
She nodded. "Alright…my oldest brother, Orlando, was a street racer. As good as any. He had his own gang where he was the leader. I didn't approve of it and I refused to take part or get marked like he had marked Asher and Damon. He became upset with me calling me a trader if I didn't, but I still refused. Since he called me a trader I decided to become one. I found out about Tran's gang and I caught his eye. Soon I was dating him. Orlando was furious when he found out. He calmed down after awhile and decided that I could be useful to him. He said he'd forgive me if I could find out as much as possible about Tran and his gang and report it to him. I did for a while and found that Tran was indeed a bad guy. He stole money and parts from different places. He fiddled with other peoples cars so he'd win every race. He was a cheat and soon I found he was heartless." She looked at Ebony who was next to Mia. "Ebony had gotten into a fight with Tran's sister and Johnny became upset. He sent his boys out to go kill her for it. They crashed into the car thinking Ebony was in it when it had been her sister. He killed them all. I decided to get one last bit of information for Orlando and then leave. Johnny caught me and became furious. I ran back to the house, but he showed up. Orlando told me to take the others and get out. We hid and I watched Johnny shoot him," she cried, tears streaming down her face at the memory of watching her brother die. Vince put his arm around her shoulders.   
  
Ebony continued for her. "After they killed Orlando they searched the house but couldn't find us so they set it on fire. We got out and left. But Asher refused to leave the gang. Crimson couldn't leave him behind so we moved a few miles away and changed our identities so he wouldn't find us. Asher, Damon, and Violet continued with the O gang for a few more years. They had a new leader who didn't really like them. He had hated Orlando so he hated anyone near him. They met Chaz there and he was becoming sick of the gang. He told Asher he was getting out and Asher called him a pussy, saying he was chicken. Chaz didn't care. He hated what they were doing and decided to get out before they hurt Carissa or someone else he loved. They beat him, courting him out of the gang. Damon quit next after one of them tried to rape Crimson. He did time for beating the shit out the guy and then they courted him out as soon as he got out."  
  
"That's how I got the scar," Damon interrupted telling Serena.   
  
Carissa continued with what she knew. "Chaz was pretty bad. He was in the hospital for two weeks. They broke four ribs, his shoulder, his arm, and his leg. He had a concussion and needed sixteen stitches in his shoulder from where someone stabbed him. We both hoped it would change Asher's mind, but it didn't. He was still in and even after they got Damon he was in. He became skeptical after that. Then Violet was shot for something she didn't do by Tran's gang. The person who did it didn't say shit and let them shoot her."  
  
"I had enough then," Asher spoke up. "It scared me when they shot Violet and I wanted out before something worse could happen. They courted me out and I was pretty bad. They had broken my back but the doctors were able to repair it. Our tattoos were crossed out. Violet and I got a cross put over ours while Chaz and Damon got theirs X'd out. A week or so later after we moved Chaz called and told us there had been a drive by and all the O' were killed. We were the only ones left. That was the last I heard of Chaz until now. That's our story. And now we're back and Tong will know we're still alive and want us dead."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Leon asked after a minute, looking at Summer.  
  
"We thought you'd hate us for it," Summer added.  
  
He kissed her cheek, "Course we wouldn't."  
  
Vince looked at Crimson. She had stopped crying. "Is that what you were trying to tell me? You thought I'd hate you for that, baby?"  
  
She nodded, "I wanted you to know."  
  
"I still love you, nothing can change that," he told her, pulling her close. Right then everyone hugged their loved one. Dom held onto Letty, Brian with Mia, Damon with Serena, Asher with Violet and so on. Ebony sat sadly.   
  
"Now this is sucky," she smiled fakly.  
  
"Oh, Ebs," Asher said and put his other arm around her.  
  
"We love you too," Vince put his free arm around her.  
  
She smiled hugging him back, "That's nice to know."  
  
Crimson noticed the hug and Ebony blush. Her plan was finally working as she had hoped it would. She smiled like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"I told you we wouldn't hate you if you told us the truth Crimson. Why would we? We had our own problems with the Tongs. That's how Serena's shoulder became messed up. Tong was getting back at me and rammed a truck into my car. Serena's shoulder hit the glass and she was wounded. Tong has that scar on his face from me and Johnny's dead because he killed Jesse."  
  
"An eye for an eye," Mia said and Dom nodded in agreement. "Well what do you say we call it a day and go back to the house."  
  
Everyone nodded and took off towards the Toretto's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crimsons plan??? What could that be about?? Find out next Chapter.  
  



	21. Crimson's Plan

****

A/N: Here it is Crimsons 'plan'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded and took off towards the Toretto's. This time they ordered Mexican food since everyone was sick of pizza. They crowded into the living room and watched Family Feud where they argued over the answers. On the television Louie Anderson asked the next question. 'Name something that is always on a mans mind.'  
  
"Sex!" every guy in the room said. The girl's looked at them and they shrugged. The number one answer on the survey was indeed sex.  
  
"Great minds think alike," Ebony said sarcastically.   
  
"Hey, I resent that," Vince smiled at her. She shrugged.  
  
The next question was name something that most men notice on a women when they first go out with her. All the guys said eyes and sure enough that was it.  
  
"Wow, there's a shock," Letty mumbled.  
  
"Hey, we aren't all perverted you know. We may think about sex but we like a girls eyes," Chaz added, finishing his food.  
  
Carissa laughed, "Without looking at me then tell me my eye color."  
  
"You have your cat eye contacts in at the moment, doll," he told her without turning his head.  
  
"Very impressive," she clapped, laughing, before she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course I know my baby," he said, pulling her closer. "If I didn't you'd hurt me."  
  
Carissa only laughed.  
  
"I know Ebony's are a gorgeous forest green and Crimson's are a reddish brown," Vince said, sipping his beer and watching TV. Ebony blushed a bit turning the color of her hair.   
  
Crimson smiled and looked from Vince to Ebony. "Hey, Vince. Help me take this stuff into the kitchen since you're done."  
  
He shrugged and stood up, grabbing his plate along with Serena's, Letty's, and Ebony's. Leon held his up and Vince laughed. "Do it yourself." He glanced at Ebony. "Do you need another Snapple or something?"  
  
"Umm-," she looked at her empty one. "Yeah, that'd be nice."  
  
"What flavor?"  
  
"Anything's fine," she smiled.  
  
"I could use a beer," Leon suggested as he walked past him.  
  
"Your legs aren't broken, move your ass," Vince told him and went into the kitchen.   
  
Crimson smiled as he entered. She threw the paper plates into the trashcan. "I see you've taken a liking to Ebony now."  
  
"No…not that way," he said quickly, throwing what he had into the garbage.   
  
"It's okay, Vince. I think it's _good_ that you like her. She seems to trust you, which she does seldom, especially towards men. But she likes you."  
  
"That's nice," he said digging through the fridge and grabbing a Snapple for Ebony. He looked at the label and nodded. "Rasberry's pretty good. She'll like this."  
  
"See…," Crimson gestured at him. "Sample A…you do like her.  
  
"Crimson-"  
  
She cut him off with a smile and held up her hand. "I think that you should take her out tomorrow. Go do something fun with her. You can't take me out because they know I'm here…they don't know about Ebony. Take her out and show her a good time."  
  
Vince took a deep breath. He couldn't believe she was so mellow about this. Crimson knew he liked Ebony but wasn't the least bit upset. Almost like she planned for it to turn out like that…the thought hit him. She _had _planned it like this. So stupid he didn't see it to begin with. Crimson did like him, but she had known Ebony did as well and wanted Ebony to finally come out of her shell and go out. It had been years since she went out. Not since Xander's death six years ago. Crimson had planned it all. She must have gone out with him to make sure he was an okay guy for Ebony. Now he realized it all  
  
Vince grinned at her as he realized her plan, he pointed at her and gave her a sly look, "You little trickster. You sly little fox. I should have known."  
  
Crimson grinned, knowing he had figured it out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Vince. I mean I _do _like you, but Ebony likes you more. She actually liked you longer than you think."  
  
Vince blinked and frowned, "Huh?"  
  
She nodded, "Yup, Jesse mentioned you to her a lot. She saw you a few times at the races years ago and developed a crush. Xander became jealous and stopped letting her go. That's why when we came here I decided to get your attention to make sure you wouldn't hurt Ebony."  
  
Vince's mouth dropped and he shook his head, "Don't tell me you hit my car on purpose."  
  
She leaned against the counter, "Sorry I had too."  
  
He only laughed. "You had me fooled completely. Normally I'd be upset about this, but losing a girl for a girl isn't such a bad deal. Are you sure Crimson? I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She shook her head. "You're not hurting me Vince. This was _my _idea remember? Besides it'll be nice for Ebony. I trust that you won't break her heart."  
  
He nodded and scratched his head. "Alright, I'll take her out tomorrow. Maybe we can catch a movie and drive down to the beach for a moonlit walk or somethin'."  
  
"Since when are you Mr. Romantic?" She teased.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone that I have a romantic side. I'll lose my reputation around here as the tough guy."  
  
She laughed, "I won't. We better go back in there before they send a search party." She walked past him into the living room, Vince behind her. She sat back down on the couch and gestured with her eyes for him to sit next to Ebony.  
  
He took a deep breath. Here goes nothin', he thought as he approached her. Ebony looked up at him with a small smile. He returned it and handed her the Snapple. Vince glanced once more at Crimson and she gave him a small nod. He cleared his throat. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Ebony's eyes widened a bit and she blushed, "No, you can sit here," she scooted a bit to make room. He sat next to her and looked at Crimson. She pursued her lips and gave him a what-are-you-waiting-for look. Vince felt his heart hammer in his chest. He leaned back and put his arm around the back of the couch. He slowly inched it down so no one would notice until his arm was fully around Ebony's shoulders. She looked at his arm as it hit her shoulders and glanced at Vince. He pretended not to notice and looked at the TV. She smiled and relaxed, leaning near him. Crimson nodded in approval.   
  
  



	22. Person from the Past

****

A/N: Sorry it's short, read anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom had noticed from across the room and kept a straight face as best as he could. He knew it would happen sooner or later. Leon went into the kitchen to get another beer. "Anyone need a beer while I'm up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I could use one," Brian said, handing him his empty bottle.   
  
"Me too," Vince said.  
  
Leon gave him an eat-shit smile, "Your legs aren't broken. Move your ass and get it yourself."  
  
Vince looked at him angrily and smiled. "Your room is next to mine bro. I'd hate for you to accidentally suffocate in your sleep."  
  
Leon only shook his head and laughed. He came back a minute later with three beers and handed one to Vince. "That's out of the goodness of my heart."  
  
"Which is a small portion," Serena grinned, sitting next to Damon and near Dom.  
  
He smiled, "Ha ha. Everyone's a comedian around here…by the way the trash is full in the kitchen guess who's turn it is to take it out?"  
  
Serena growled and got up heading into the kitchen.   
  
"Need help?" Damon asked.  
  
"No, I think I can manage," she smiled, taking the bag out to the front. She dropped it into the can and headed towards the house.  
  
"Serena!" a voice said from behind her.  
  
She froze recognizing it. No, it couldn't be. Not now. She imagined it. That had to be it because she couldn't have heard that voice. She hadn't heard it in so long. It sent shivers up her spine to think of it. It was her mind playing games on her. It just happened to be that voice in he head creating the word. That happened to people. They heard their name called by someone when no one was there in reality. That was it now. She just made it up.  
  
"Serena!" the voice called again.  
  
She shut her eyes. Oh God! It was real. It wasn't just her imagination. It wasn't her mind playing a cruel sick joke on her like she hoped. It was really there but why. She turned around, hoping that when she opened her eyes the person wouldn't be there. Her eyes opened and she felt like heaving and throwing a fit of anger all same time. It was exactly who she hoped it wouldn't be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't you HATE cliff hangers…find out who the 'mystery' person is next chapter. He He Ha Ha…R&R PLEASE!  



	23. Take Out the Trash

****

A/N: I started it back up a bit. Here's the surprise guest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She shut her eyes. Oh God! It was real. It wasn't just her imagination. It wasn't her mind playing a cruel sick joke on her like she hoped. It was really there but why. She turned around, hoping that when she opened her eyes the person wouldn't be there. Her eyes opened and she felt like heaving and throwing a fit of anger all same time. It was exactly who she hoped it wouldn't be.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked him, slanting her hips to one side and glaring angrily despite the pin in her heart.  
  
He shrugged, pausing a few feet away. "Can't I just drop by to see my baby?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at his lines. They used to work on her once upon a time, but that fairy tale was over. "I'm not your baby, Jaime. Your baby is at home with its mother." Serena looked behind him and noticed he had brought six of his friends with him. They stood in the background talking amongst themselves, acting like nothing was wrong.  
  
Jaime smiled and nodded, "Good one. By the way I don't talk to her anymore."  
  
She crossed her arms and licked her lips, "Why's that? You just decided to screw her and move on after I left you. You get her pregnant and split because you don't want to be a daddy. You're more pathetic than I thought."   
  
He shook his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "The baby isn't mine. It was never mine. She screwed someone behind my back."  
  
"Like you did me," she interrupted angrily.  
  
His eyes narrowed for a moment. "I'm sorry for that Serena. I shouldn't have done it. I loved you so much and I still do. You're all I think about, you're all I talk about, you're all I want. Please Serena, please."  
  
"Oh so you decided to come see me hoping I'd take you back because I felt sorry for you. I get it now," she smiled nodding. "Too bad, too late, Jaime. You screwed up so deal with it. If you thought time would change me you got another thing coming because I don't need nor do I want your sorry ass. Once a cheat always a cheat, nothing's changed. So go crawl back into the hole you came out of you sorry sack of shit."  
  
He glared at her and shook his head pointing at her. "You haven't changed either. You're still the same bitch you were before. I heard about you. You didn't date any one after me. Was I that good, Serena, that you didn't want anyone else?"  
  
"No, besides we didn't have sex, you must be mistaken me for some other whore you were with. I didn't date after you because I didn't want my heart broken again. I was afraid I'd kill the next guy who did to me what you did. Te smartest thing I ever did with you was walk away because I wanted to kill you, Jaime. I've controlled my anger now. Why don't you leave? Go find someone else to bother. I'm through with you."  
  
He was stuck and decided to throw anything he could at her to get her back. "No one will want you, you know that right. No one will ever want you, you ugly bitch. I'm the only one who cares. Who wants a marked down parentless girl? The answer is nobody," he grinned.   
  
The front door opened and Damon came out. He stood next to Serena, looking at the guy in front of him. "I came out to see what was taking you so long."  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Jaime said trying to be tough.  
  
"This is my boyfriend, Damon. Damon this is the loser, Jaime," she introduced them.  
  
He smiled, "Oh so this is the shit that cheat on you."  
  
Jaime spoke up, "I'd leave her dude, she's prude you won't get any from her."  
  
"Is that all you want girls for man? Sex…I don't care about that. I care for her," Damon said, stepping forward. Jaime's friends stepped forward then.   
  
"You don't scare me," Jaime smiled. "I got friends. More than those 3 faggot losers in your house Serena."  
  
Serena grinned, "So do I." She turned to the front door and shouted. "LEON, VINCE, DOM." She paused to smile at Jaime. He still had a stupid grin on his face. She watched him as she finished. "ASHER, CHAZ, LETTY, BRIAN, CARISSA, COME HERE A MINUTE WILL YA."  
  
Jaime's smile melted to a look of horror as he realized he was out numbered. He didn't know she had gained more friends too over the years they'd been apart. The front door opened and they all came out.  
  
Vince looked them all over. "Who called the circus?"  
  
"What's this about?" Leon asked gesturing at them.   
  
Serena smiled, "I think they called you, Vince, and Dom losers". She looked at Damon. "That right?"  
  
He nodded, "Oh yeah. They also added faggots to that."  
  
"Oh, can't forget that. They called you faggots _and _losers."  
  
"That right," Vince said looking them over. "Who wants to take me on and find out what a loser I am?"  
  
The boys shook their heads and left leaving Jaime alone.   
  
"I think you can all go back inside," she looked at her friends and family. "You too Damon."  
  
They nodded and left, going inside, knowing she had to talk to him in private. Once they were gone she spoke. "See Jaime. I'm doing fine without you. Why can't you just move on and start over? Quit being such a loser and move on and never come back here.'  
  
He smiled, "You're still nothing without me. You think you're so tough cuz of Dom. He ain't shit. He's a nobody. He's a racer who will become a zero someday. He may be here for you now, but hat about later. What if you get pregnant? What if you get married while you're long? He'll throw you away and leave you in the dark. In the end all you got is me. Dom's a loser without a diploma. You're family is nothing but sorry shit. So in the end who is he and who are you?"  
  
Serena smiled. She would have said something to top that, but she was through with acting like a four year old and talking back to him. Unlike Jaime she had class and didn't believe his words. "Jaime if you're trying to throw me down then stop. It won't work. You are one person saying that. The truth I need is what I know and believe in my heart. I won't change because of something you say. You call my family and friends losers, saying they'll drop me. How is it you can say that when they always have my back? Where are your friends? They bailed as soon as they saw mine. What kind of friends are those? I'm done playing games. When will you grow up and stop playing them too, Jaime? Maybe then you'll realize who you really are." She turned back to the house, smiling. "HEY DOM, COME HERE A MINUTE."  
  
Her brother was outside a second later. "What's up, Sunshine?" he asked.  
  
She looked over her shoulder. "I believe it's your turn to take out the trash?"  
  
He nodded, "I'll do that." He went over to Jaime. "Why don't you grow up and get a life Jaime? This is getting old."  
  
Jaime only nodded, thinking her words over. He turned his back and walked away down the dark street. Dom turned back and followed Serena inside. He put an arm around her shoulders. "What do you say I carry you up the stairs on my back tonight?"  
  
She smiled and put her arm around his waist, "I say we're about to start a new routine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AWE THINGS ARE FINALLY GOING RIGHT FOR A CHANGE….HE HE HE….  



	24. Jealousy Thrives

****

A/N: Another friend of mine gave me more ideas for the story that wil help later in the sequel. Hope you like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone sat around the living room the next morning since the kitchen was too small for them to all fit. Dom and Serena came down the stairs and everyone was unusually quiet. No one knew exactly what happened last night. Serena had gone straight to bed and Dom didn't know what had happened either.   
  
She grabbed a Snapple out of the fridge and sat on the couch next to Damon. Everyone looked at her but she said nothing. They all tried to find something to preoccupy their minds. Mia cleaned the kitchen while Letty read a magazine and Vince sat staring at the floor. Asher pretended to be in a conversation with Brian while Chaz and Carissa talked. Leon cleared his throat trying to get Serena's attention. It didn't work, she continued to ignore him. He sighed loudly and fidgeted in his seat but it still didn't work. He cleared his throat again turning his head away.  
  
"Leon," Serena said. "Stop trying to get my attention. If you wanna know what happened then ask?'  
  
"What happened?" Leon asked, along with everyone else in the room.  
  
She laughed and shook her head, "Nothing really. I took the trash out and Jaime was out there with buddies. He started talking his normal shit and I got sick of it so I called you al out since he thought I had no friends. Then I told him to go away and grow up and I had Dom take out the trash."  
  
"But you took the trash out…oh," Leon said realizing what she meant.  
  
"That was it. You guys happy now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," they all nodded and went back to what they were doing, meaning it this time.   
  
"I think it's time we got to work," Dom announced, looking at the clock on the wall.   
  
"Alright," Mia grinned, nudging Ebony. "Bet he'll come in today."  
  
"I bet he will too," she agreed with a nod.  
  
Brian frowned and looked at Dom who shrugged. Vince looked a little skeptical himself. The word 'he' had set off their alert modes. The girl's were talking about a guy, which, in their case, was not a good thing.  
  
"Excuse me I'm a little lost," Brian said. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Remember that guy I was telling you about. The one that always comes in for a Pepsi and a bag of Doritos, we're just guessing he'll be in today. He's been coming in for the past week and a half," Mia filled him in smiling and blushing.  
  
"Yeah, he's really sweet and funny. He always comes in and just hangs out with us for an hour or two and talks," Ebony smiled, turning red.  
  
Vince raised his eyebrows, "Really? I might have to stop by today."  
  
"Me too," Brian said seriously. He hated the thought of some guy coming in and talking with Mia for two hours _everyday_. That hit the jealously chord in him. Especially since she blushed and smiled while talking about the guy. That really seemed to erk him. Now he knew how Vince had felt when he was stopping by to see Mia. Vince still didn't like him. They ignored each other as much as possible instead of befriending one another. Almost as bad as Asher and Chaz had become.   
  
"Come on Brian," Mia huffed putting a hand on her hip. "It's not like I'm going to date him or anything. You can trust me."  
  
"Yeah, I trust you. It's him I don't trust," Brian put in. He trusted her with his life, but the guy was the one making him skeptical.  
  
"We'll stop by and see you guys in the afternoon," Vince told them as Ebony grabbed her car keys. "Don't forget about our…um - get together later tonight."  
  
Ebony smiled, "I won't Vince," she pushed Mia out the front door before she could say anything to Brian. "I'll see you guys this afternoon."  
  
Vince shook his head as they left. "Can't believe it."  
  
"Me neither," Brian added, crossing his arms.  
  
"Shut up, Snow Man," Vince hissed angrily. "I don't want that clown hitting on Mia or Ebony. I still care for Mia like I do a sister. Might even be with her if you hadn't come along."  
  
"You got Crimson now…or by the looks of it you dumped her for Ebony," he smiled cruelly. Vince made a step at him but Dom got in-between it all.  
  
"Enough!" he shouted. He looked at Vince. "Let it go. I suggest you get to work."  
  
Vince grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house angrily. After Dom heard his car take off he settled his gaze art Brian. "And you need to keep your mouth shut. Vince still doesn't like you Brian. And I wouldn't push him too hard." Brian nodded and turned away. Dom put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "_And _I think you can trust Mia, Brian. I doubt she'll leave you for some guy. I know my sister, you can trust her."  
  
Brian nodded, "Like I said, it's him I don't trust."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Mia won't go for anything," Dom told him, standing up for his sister. "If you're still skeptical then check on her later. Right now why don't you go talk to Jimmy and find out what you can on the Tran's and Tong's."  
  
Brian agreed and left a moment later. Dom sighed and turned to the others. "We better get going too. God only knows what's gonna happen today with Vince and Brian down each other's throats about this mystery guy that's hanging out with Mia and Ebony."  
  
"It's probably nothing," Letty tried reassuring him as they left. He said nothing and she herself didn't believe the words she had spoken. Deep down inside she knew something else was going to be happening today. And it would only be more trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DUE TO A FRIEND OF MINE WHO WANTED IN ON THE STORY THERE WILL BE MORE HAPPENING BEFORE IT ENDS. R&R PLEASE!  



	25. Hungry?

Towards noon Vince was going nuts. He had a feeling that guy was there, right next door, talking to Ebony and Mia as he sat there and thought about them. He did his best to keep himself busy and his mind preoccupied. O'Connor came back a few hours after he arrived. Everyone else was already there by then and thank God they were or he'd probably have killed the boy. Brian still managed to crawl under Vince's skin even after a year. If Mia didn't love Brian so much he'd probably have beaten the shit out of him by now. But Vince didn't want to hurt Mia's feelings so he kept it bottled up inside and let Brian slide by as much as he possibly could without losing it. That was hard for him since he hated Brian with a passion. And this morning he had pushed the wrong buttons. If Dom hadn't gotten in the way…he didn't even want to _think _about what would have happened.  
  
Vince continued to keep cleaning the car, waxing the hood over and over until it was a mirror he could see himself in. He kept glancing at the store wondering what was happening inside. He looked over his shoulder at Brian and saw Brian was sitting in a chair, leg bobbing up and down, chewing at his fingernails, and staring at the store. Oh yeah, he was tempted to get up and go over there too, no doubt about that. Vince was feeling the same way. But he just kept cleaning the car, waxing it over and over.   
  
"If you wax that thing anymore it's going to be transparent," Asher said, leaning against the car. He had been watching Vince clean the same spot about eight times in the past hour and a half. "Right now it's so clean if you lean against it you'll fall off. My God, I can see myself," he added, gazing at the hood. He stuck his tongue out at the hood and could see the ball in his tongue.  
  
"I just want it to be clean is all, dawg," he mumbled under his breath, waxing the hood some more.  
  
"No, you're just trying to stay busy so that you won't think about what's going on next door," Asher gave him a sly smile. "I'm stubborn not stupid, Vince. I know what you're doin'. I'd be doing the same thing if it were Violet over there talking to that guy. But I trust Violet. You should trust Ebony."He leaned against the hood and slipped off it do to the wax. He smiled and shook his head at Vince.  
  
Vince turned to him, it was his turn to smile, "Violet is over there."  
The smile was erased from Asher's face and in its place was a look of disbelief. "What?"  
  
Vince nodded, "Uh-huh, she went over there about," he glanced at his watch. "Thirty minutes ago I'd say. She hasn't come out yet."  
  
"That son of a bitch," Asher muttered and started towards the store. Vince grabbed his arm and pulled him back into place. "You trust her remember?"  
  
Asher shook his head and laughed a little. He looked at the store angrily. "You bastard…you're right. I trust her." He leaned against the car. "I trust her." He gazed around the garage thinking about what was going on with the girls next door. What they could be doing. He shook his head. "Got an extra rag I see a spot."  
  
Vince grinned and pulled an extra one from his back pocket and handed it to Asher. The boy begun to clean the car furiously the same spot over and over.   
  
"Summer's over there too. That's why Leon is putting the hammers and screwdrivers in order by height," Vince said cocking his head in Leon's direction. Asher looked and sure enough he was measuring the tools and setting them in order. "Pretty soon he'll be counting the nuts and bolts and putting them in numerical order." Asher laughed.  
  
"Looks like everyone is worked up about this."  
  
"Except Chaz, Damon, and Dom. They're girls are all here," he jerked his chin over at Damon and Chaz. They sat talking with the girls and each other in one big conversation since there were no costumers yet and their jobs were already done.   
  
Asher turned away and kept at the car. Vince noticed he was still mad arguing with Chaz and they were apparently still mad with one another. The hate was thick in his eyes and body language.   
  
Vince felt bad for him, "You two still aren't getting along are you?"  
  
Asher shrugged, "He's an asshole."  
  
"Probably thinks the same of you. It's pretty bad to se old friends become new enemies," Vince shook his head and continued rubbing the car with his rag.  
  
"You and Brian don't get along," Asher pointed out.  
  
Vince stopped and looked at him, "Me and that prick were never friends. We've been enemies from the get go and neither of us has any interest in becoming buddies. If he wasn't Mia's boyfriend I would have gotten rid of him long ago. Thank God he has no brothers or sisters. I'd go insane with the killing rage," said Vince as he continued scrubbing the car again.  
  
Asher nodded and stopped. His wrist was starting to become sore and if they waxed the car anymore the paint would come off. Leon came over then.   
  
"I can't take this," he said frantic. "I'm going nuts here."  
  
Vince glanced at the store, "Nothin' we can do."  
  
Asher smiled as an idea hit him. He looked at Vince and Leon. "You guys getting hungry. I could use a bag of chips or a candy bar or something."  
  
Vince and Leon grinned, catching on to him. Leon spoke. "Yeah I could use a beer and a candy bar. How bout you Vince?"  
  
He shrugged, "Sounds good to me."  
  
Asher smiled and looked over at the fidgeting Brian. "Hey Brian!" he called out. "You hungry or anything bro?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna know what happens next...find out soon!


	26. Junior

****

Alright, my friend wanted in so I created a new character. I own Vikki, the neighbors and now Junior. Hope u like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia drummed her fingers on the counter and glanced at her watch for the tenth time in an hour. She sighed and wondered if he was going to come in at all. She liked it when he came and just talked. He was a good listener and actually paid attention to what she said instead of nodding and changing the subject. He would just let her say what ever she liked. She told him about college and the classes she was talking at UCLA and how she was so happy she got in there with a full scholarship. Mia told him about her family and her boyfriend, but never gave out Brian's name. She talked forever to him, but she let him talk too. He would tell her about the time he did in juvey for a crime he didn't even commit. He told her how his family abandoned him because he was a disgrace after he got arrested. She felt sorry for him, but he would brush it off and keep talking about cars and other things he thought of.   
  
Junior, that's what his name was. She asked him if he was named after his father and he said no, they just named him Junior. But he would never tell her his last name. He told her that he was nineteen, two years of his life was wasted behind bars. Apparently he was caught in a stolen car that his body stole and had shot the owner, luckily didn't kill him. Junior had no idea it was stolen or what his friend had done. He was put on trial and convicted of auto theft and attempted murder. His friend never confessed to the crime, in fact he moved out of state.  
  
Mia wished he were here now. She liked having him around to talk to. Not that she didn't love Brian, but he never listened to her the way Junior did, at least not anymore. Brian loved her in all, but he never really cared much to hear what she had to say. She understood he was busy, but it was nice to have someone to listen to her the way Junior did.  
  
She glanced around and looked at Ebony. She was reading Cosmo and trying to stay occupied with reading the articles within it. Every now and then she'd smile when she came across something really intriguing and become totally wrapped up in it. She even showed Mia a few of the things she was reading. It was mainly sex articles on how to please a man in bed or something like that. Interesting enough, but her mind was still on Junior.  
  
Summer was working on the paper work for her and trying to figure out what they were out of and needed to restock on. She had decided to come after Ebony kept talking about Junior. She knew Leon was jealous beyond anything else, but he kept his mouth shut and let her go. He was probably going nuts with envy next door. They all were most likely. She wanted to find out for herself why this guy was such a charmer to the other two and what about him made the men want to kill him. Whatever it was it had to be good.  
  
The front door opened to the store and the girls' heads snapped up from whatever they were doing. They were disappointed to see it was only Violet.   
  
"Gee don't look to grim," she said sarcastically. Pulling up a stool in front of Ebony. "Apparently your 'mystery guy' hasn't shown up yet."  
  
"No, not yet. I'm wondering if he'll even show today," Mia sighed sadly, resting her chin on the palm of her hand and her elbow on the counter.  
  
"Why are you here, Vi?" Ebony asked her looking at the magazine still.  
  
"I thought I'd see what this guy was all about. Not like I had anything else to do, Asher's at work and all," she grinned, clicking her tongue stud against her teeth.  
  
Summer rolled her eyes as she continued on the paperwork. "Real perverted aren't we Ms. Slut?"  
  
"Least I didn't do my boyfriend the first week I met him,' she countered smiling back at her.   
  
"That's because you did him first day," Summer gave her an eat-shit grin.   
  
Violet growled but made no response to it. She couldn't deny something that was true. She didn't car she was still with Asher after nearly five years. Didn't matter when she had sex with him. "And Crimson can't leave the house so I had nothing better to do with my time."  
  
"Get a job," Mia suggested to her. "There's plenty of places around here that could use the help."  
  
"I'm too lazy right now," she shrugged. "I make money the old fashion way."  
  
"Having sex," Summer put in, keeping her eyes on her work.  
  
Violet flipped her off and continued. "Racing cars, it's the easiest way I know how and no more comments from you, Cheap Lay."  
  
Summer returned the gesture and went back to her work.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and continued to tap the counter. "Yeah, well he's not here yet and I don't know when he'll be."  
  
Just as she said it the door opened and the little bell above it jingled. A tall, well-fit young man came through the door. Mia smiled and sat up as Junior came in. "You're late."  
  
"Woke up late," he said, his voice deep yet charming all at once. Junior pulling up a seat across from her. He rubbed his eyes and removed his hat showing her his messy bed head hair to prove his point. His short dark hair stood in every direction. He ran a hand through it and put the cap back on backwards.  
  
"Rough night?" Ebony asked, leaving the magazine open in front of her.  
  
He nodded, "Kinda, I just had a hard time sleeping is all."   
  
"Why?" Mia frowned. She liked getting him to talk. It filled in those awkward moments of silence later on.  
  
"I had a lot on my mind," he sighed leaning back in his chair. He noticed Violet for the first time then. "Who are you?"  
  
"Names Violet," she said, not bothering to shake his hand.   
  
"I'm Junior," he held his hand out to her. She looked at it and turned away. "Okay then," he nodded and turned back to Mia.  
  
She gave Violet a look. "Why don't you go help Summer in the back Vi?"  
  
"Oh give me a break, Mia," she whined.  
  
"Go!" she said with more force. If there was one thing she had in common with her brother and sister it was putting up with other peoples attitudes. She hated people who were disrespectful and Violet was having one of her moody days. Violet muttered under her breath and left the counter going to the back.  
  
Mia shook her head as Ebony followed out, sensing Mia wanted to talk alone. "I apologize for her. Violet's a nice person, she just has her good days and bad days, today happens to be a bad day. She's been spitting venom all morning."  
  
He brushed it aside with a wave of his hand. "It's cool. I don't mind it really. I mean, my family through me out and I've been behind bars. I've been treated worse than that. So she's not a big problem, Mia."  
  
Mia smiled and shook her head, "What kind of things were on your mind?" she asked turning the subject back.   
  
He thought about it a moment. His dark eyes staring off into space as he was lost in his thoughts. "Mostly my family…I've been contemplating on whether or not to talk to my brother and try to patch things up with him." He stood and grabbed a soda from the back of the store and sat down again.  
  
"What about your dad? Don't you want to fix things with him?" she asked as he opened the soda and took a drink before answering.  
  
He shook his head and handed her a dollar for the soda. "No not really. He's stubborn and made it clear that he never wanted to see me again. I have no interest of talking to him. It my brother I hope to talk too."  
  
"Is he older?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be twenty-three this year going on twenty-four in December," he nodded.  
  
Mia smiled a little, "My boyfriends birthday is in December…I just hope he remains my boyfriend."  
  
Junior saw the grim look on her face. "What's wrong? He treating you wrong?"  
  
She shook her head as tears stung her eyes. "We had a fight last night about stupid shit and he became all pissed off because he claims to never see me anymore. But I'm busy with classes and the store and the family, and he's busy with races and work. This morning he found out that I talk to you and became furious. I left before I got out of control."  
  
"He became mad about me?" Junior frowned, watching the tears in her eyes that threatened to spill down her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, running her hands in her hair and resting them on the back of her neck. "He accused me of cheating on him pretty much. The thing is I just like talking to you. He's not a good listener like you are. If I'm not talking about cars than he isn't interested."  
  
Junior frowned and felt bad for her. He stood and went around the counter, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll work out. Why don't you just tell him about it? Tell him how you feel and that you'd like to talk about things besides for cars and work. Tell him you do love him and you want to spend time with him. Maybe you two can work out a day when you aren't doing anything and do something together. Just stay home and talk to each other or go for a walk on the beach."  
  
She nodded and hugged him, "You always seem to know the right thing to say, Junior to make me feel better."  
  
"What can I say, I'm Mr. Advice. I should start charging for it," he teased and she laughed. It felt good to hear her life and it actually made her feel good to laugh.  
  
"Thank you, Junior," she kissed his cheek.   
  
"Anytime," he was about to pull away and ask her who her boyfriend was when the front door opened and a shadow from his past came through the door with three other guys. Juniors mouth fell open in shock and his eyes widened. The sandy blonde had the same look on his face as he froze a few feet in the doorway. Mia saw the look on Junior's face and turned around to see the guys.  
  
Junior finally found his voice and managed one word. "Brian."  
  
  
  
  
Oooo more conflict and more problems. R&R please!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Brotherly Love

Mia frowned and looked over at Brian. She watched as the shock melted off his face and was replaced by a look of pure hate. His eyes clouded with his anger and his face started turning red.   
  
"Junior," he said angrily. He looked art Mia. "This is the guy you were talking about?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, this is Junior. Do you two know each other?" she looked back and forth to each of them.  
  
"Hell yeah I know him," Brian shouted, his temper slowly rising. "He's a disgrace. I regret calling him my brother."  
  
"Oh shit, another one," Vince muttered unhappily.   
  
Mia's eyes widened and she looked at Junior. His gaze was locked on the floor. "Is it true, Junior?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, Brian's my big brother."  
  
"Not anymore, I haven't been your brother since you were locked up for theft and attempted murder." Brian shouted. The girl's appeared from the back after hearing the yelling. They looked around confused until they finally caught on.   
  
"Brian, I -."  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled. "I don't want to hear your shit. No excuses alright. It's too late for that now. You blew it out the window years ago. Now you come back and I find you with my girlfriend."  
  
"I didn't know, Mia was your girlfriend, Brian. She was just a friend to me. I only came in to talk to her, we did nothing else."  
  
"Then what the hell do you cal that kiss on the cheek and the hug you prick!"  
  
Junior only nodded and moved away from Mia. "We weren't doing anything. I only gave her a hug to make her feel better after the shit you put her through. I listened to her while she talked…maybe you should try it too." He looked at Mia. "I guess I'll see you around."  
  
She opened her mouth to argue but Brian gave her a look that shut her up quickly. She crossed her arms angrily and bit her lower lip.  
  
Junior walked past Brian out the door, talking over his shoulder. "See you bro."  
  
Brian lost the last thread of control he had then. He shoved Junior out the door. His brother turned around to face him and he hit him in the face, catching his jaw. Junior staggered and licked the blood off his lip. He looked up at his brother.  
  
"All I did was come back to talk things through with you. To be friends again. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he told him. Brian charged at him. "Guess you choose the hard way." He moved out of the way and tripped him from behind. Sending Brian to the asphalt. Brian kicked his foot out, catching Junior in the stomach. He doubled over and Brian was on him in a minute, hitting him in the face again. Junior recovered.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Bri," he told him. Brian swung, but Junior blocked it easily. He spun into him and elbowed Brian in the face, busting his nose. He brought his leg up and knocked him off his feet. Junior twisted his arm around his back and held him down on the sidewalk. Dom and the others had heard the commotion and came over to see what was going on.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Dom asked, his voice booming over the others jibberish.   
  
Junior ignored him and looked at his brother, "If I let you go, will you talk and hear me out?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you the minute I get loose," Brian threatened, spitting blood.  
  
"Then I am going to hold you down while I speak," he said, pushing his brother harder against the concrete.   
  
"Someone please tell me what's going on?" Dom asked again.  
  
"Apparently, Brian has a brother," Leon answered.  
  
"What?" Dom asked looking at Junior.   
  
"Yeah, and he doesn't want to talk so Junior's holdin him down," Asher finished, wrapping his arm around Violet's waist.  
  
Junior ignored it all. He was completely focused on his brother at the moment and getting his version of what happened out. "I didn't steal the car, Brian, and I didn't shoot that man."  
  
"Bull shit, the cops caught you with the car. They pulled you over and arrested you on the spot," he yelled, still pinned.  
  
"Doesn't mean I did it," Junior said, speaking louder to be heard over him. "Do you really think I would have pulled over if I did it, knowing I could have gotten away from them? I may not be the smartest man in the world but I'm not stupid. I borrowed that car from Kyle that day. He said he just bought when in truth he shot a man and stole it. I just happened to be driving it when the police caught me. I thought Kyle would come in and confess but he never did so I got pinned and I did the time for something I never fuckin did," Juniors voice started to become filled with anger. "I lost everything because of that. My education, my girlfriend, my job, my car, but you know what hurt me the most, Brian…losing my family. I thought they'd be there for me but you and dad abandoned me like the assholes you are. You left when I needed you because you and him were selfish fucking bastards. The thought of having a relative in jail and being a cop made you two sick, so you threw me out and left me to rot just so you could keep your perfect records."   
  
He let Brian up and backed away, not because he was scared but because he didn't want to hurt his brother anymore than he already had. "I got out and I came back here looking for you, but you left the force. So I gave up. Then I met Mia and became friends with her. She talked about her problems and about her boyfriend. With all the shit she told me I don't know how she can stand your ass. You need to appreciate her more before you lose her." He shook his head. "Maybe I am the stupid one. I was stupid to think I could come back and change you by telling you the truth. I see that I can't. So you know what I'm gone, fuck you Brian, all right," Junior backed away to his red Honda Civic.  
  
Brian let it sink in before he took a deep breath and called after his brother, "Junior!"  
  
He turned his head and looked back. Brian licked his lip to get rid of the dried blood, "Maybe you can come over sometime…we can talk some more. Serena's birthday is coming up in two days. Why don't you stop by Sunday?"  
  
Junior nodded, "Yeah, promise you ain't gonna jump me or anything?"  
  
Brian smiled behind the blood, "Yeah."  
  
Junior smiled and opened his car door. "Hey Junior!" Brian shouted again. Junior lifted his head up and looked at him. "I'm sorry…for everything."  
  
"Me too, bro. Me too." He got in and drove off seconds later. Brian smiled and turned back to the others who stood dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" he shrugged. "You've never seen two brothers fight before?"  
  
They all shook their heads and went back to work while Brian went to clean off the blood on his face. Mia followed him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them, clicking the button on the knob to lock it. She turned and looked at Brian as he wiped the blood of his face with a cloth.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother," she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
He stopped wiping the blood off and looked at her through the mirror before turning around and looking her in the face. He took a deep breath. "Like he said. My father and I felt he was a disgrace since we were both cops. I made a mistake, Mia. I admit to it. I should have given him a chance to explain instead of siding with my father and shutting him out like I did. I was wrong." He glanced at the floor before looking back at her. "But now I have a chance to fix it all. Now me and him can get back to the way things used to be when we were younger."  
  
Mia nodded, "I hope you two can Brian. I think that that would be great."  
  
He smiled at her and put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He turned her face up to his. "I'm so sorry, Mia, for everything. I've been a shitty boyfriend lately and I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise." He sealed the deal with a kiss.   
  
Mia smiled. Junior's suggestion was already becoming reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. R&R in the meanwhile.  



	28. The Truth

****

Sorry, I've been on vacation in Vegas and didn't have a chance to upload before I left, but here it is. The next Chapter. Enjoy   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on Mia decided to make dinner instead of eating out as they had done all week. She made hot dogs and bought a few bags of chips since it would be easier to clean up afterwards. The fewer the dishes, the better off they were- or the better off she was.  
  
Once again they all sat in front of the TV eating. Vince and Ebony were off on their 'date'. She had been shocked when Vince told her that Crimson had only been testing him to make sure he wouldn't hurt Ebony since Ebony had had a crush on him for years. Her friend never mentioned it to her, although now that she thought about it, Ebony blushed and became quiet when Vince was around. She shrugged they were a cute couple together.  
  
She glanced over at the others and found it odd that they all sat in the same spot every time. Except now Damon sat on the floor near Serena since she still sat next to Dom on the couch. He was always over now, practically lived there. He slept in Serena's room which worried Dom even though he tried to hide the worry. She knew Serena and her boyfriend would be getting the dreadful 'talk' from Dom soon. It was always a hoot to watch big brother sweat while he explained sex to his younger siblings. He had been so nervous when he talked to Mia, she had to watch him talk to Serena. He always stuttered or bit his lip or rubbed the back of his head. It made Mia laugh just to think about it.  
  
Brian looked at her, hearing her laugh. "What's funny?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing, hon. I was just thinking of something."  
  
A few minutes later Serena and Damon threw their paper plates in the trash and went upstairs, talking along the way. Mia heard the door shut upstairs, she ignored it and continued to watch The Simpsons on TV, trying to take her mind off what was bound to happen. Oh yeah, she felt sorry for Serena. This was going to be embarrassing if it happened at all.  
  
Mia heard her sister giggle upstairs, before hearing her laugh louder along with Damon. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Dom. He was looking up the stair case. He fidgeted in his seat and tried to focus on the television show in front of him. He sighed and folded his arms across his broad chest.   
  
Mia had to contain herself from laughing. Watching her brother fidget and try to ignore what was going on upstairs was killing her. She could tell he wanted to go up there. It was killing him to just ignore it. Even if his eyes were on the screen his mind was wondering what was going on in his baby sister's room. She was up there with her boyfriend, with the door shut. She knew it was only a matter of time before Dom lost it and pulled them aside for 'the talk'.  
  
The laughter grew louder and Serena squealed followed by a 'thump' as something fell.   
  
Dom stood up and Letty glanced at him warningly. "Dom!"  
  
He turned to her, "Not this time Letty. I've ignored it for way too long. I'm going up there."  
  
"I'll go with you," she rolled her eyes and went to get up.  
  
Dom shook his head at her, "This is something I gotta do on my own."  
  
Letty sat back down, "Alright, good luck. I'm telling you, Serena isn't stupid. She wouldn't have sex when her brother was at home."  
  
"I'm going to make sure she doesn't have sex even when I'm gone," he said, ascending the stairs quickly.  
  
Mia let out the laugh she been holding in. "I thought I was going to die."  
  
Brian smiled, now knowing what she had snorted about. "You knew all along he was going to go up there?"  
  
She nodded, "He looked the same way he did the day he told me."  
  
"And look what good it did," Letty teased, leaning her head on her hand.  
  
Mia stuck her tongue out at her, "Least I'm not pregnant. So it did work…I feel sorry for Serena though."  
  
"Why?" Brian asked.  
  
"She's talking about sex with Dom with her boyfriend in the room. That's as fun as sitting in Geometry class staring at the problem on the board and hoping it'll disappear."  
  
Brian winced at that, "Good point. Dom's the last person I'd want to talk too."  
  
Mia looked up the stair case. "Tell me about it."  
~*~*~  
  
Dom hurried up the stairs and down the hall. He opened the door to Serena's room, not bothering to knock, just walked in. Serena was on the bed, lying on her stomach, Damon on the floor on his back both gasping for air. He frowned at the scene.  
  
"We got in a tickle war and Damon fell off the bed. I won," she grinned childishly and sat up. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of black boxers. Damon was in his undershirt and boxers, Dom noticed, as Damon moved to his sleeping bag on the floor.   
  
"I want a rematch," he huffed.  
  
"Sore loser," she muttered grinning.  
  
Damon moved towards her, "I'll give you 'sore loser'."  
  
"How bout not?" Dom shut the door and sat by Serena. "We need to…uh…talk?"  
  
"I'll leave the room," Damon said, moving towards the door,  
  
"No, you stay. You need to hear this too," he said sternly.  
  
Serena groaned and put a hand on forehead, shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Dom asked.  
  
"Dom," she groaned, looking at him. "Not now. Please not now."  
  
Dom shrugged, "Your eighteenth birthday is right around the corner."  
  
"No, not now," she said glancing at Damon who stood clueless as to what they were arguing about.  
  
"Have to, Serena."  
  
Serena fell back on the bed, "Dom, not 'the talk'."  
  
"Ohhh," Damon nodded understanding.  
  
"Yes, 'the talk'," Dom rubbed the back of his head and bit his lip. "You t-two are young adults here. And-uh- I-I know hormones rage and all that. You two know about s-…sex," Dom's voice squeaked at the word and he cleared his throat before continuing. Serena buried her face n her pillow shaking her head. "You know h-how its done and…all that."  
  
"Do me a favor and spare the embarrassment. Get to the point," Serena said, lifting her red humiliated face up.  
  
"Well I just don't want you two making any…mistakes. I know your birthday is right around the corner, but it doesn't mean you have to go out and…h-have…s-s." Dom couldn't even say the word.  
  
"Sex," Damon filled in for him. Dom nodded and Damon grinned. "We're not going too. Believe it or not we already talked about that topic."  
  
"You did?" Dom asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah, we decided it's not the right time. We haven't known each other long. Kissing's good for right now."  
  
Dom let out the breath he had been holding in relief. Thank God his sister was easier to talk to then he thought. He was hoping she'd say that and hold off on…sex for a while at least. It relieved him a lot to hear her say that. It felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders and it gave him one less thing to worry about. He sighed and patted her leg. "Goods girl. Stay that way. Hey, maybe you can remain a virgin for the rest of your life."  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow. Dom shrugged. "I tried." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for making that decision and making this easier on me."  
  
"Thank you for not embarrassing me," she said, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you'll do this with you kids too…thirty years from now when they're bout to turn eighteen."  
  
"Not that long…but yeah, you're right."  
  
"When am I not?" he said getting off her bed.  
  
"Well there-," she started but Dom interrupted her.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question - thank you very much," he grinned, knowing she would have gone down the list forever and soon Letty ands Mia would be in on it. Then he'd never hear the end of it.  
  
He looked at Damon, "And thank you for understanding my sister and for making a good choice- not many guys can do that."  
  
"I'm not most guys," Damon shrugged.  
  
Dom smiled and opened the door, "I'm glad you're not." He left the room shutting the door behind him. He smiled as he walked down the stairs and sat next to Letty.  
  
"You're smiling?" Letty mocked in a terrified tone.   
  
"Did you kill Damon?" Mia asked teasing him with her.  
  
He laughed heartedly, "No, it went well. They're smart kids - young adults. They made a good decision," he corrected himself. His sister wasn't a 'kid' anymore, at least not physically. Now she was a young adult. He heard another laugh and thunk from her room and chuckled. A young immature adult he corrected himself once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHT OR COMPLIMENTS ON THE STORY OR IDEAS TO MAKE IT BETTER YOU CAN EMAIL ME AT MdNight Beezr314@aol.com. THANXS. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPT.   
  
~*~BEEZER~*~


	29. Shocks and Surprises/ Letty's Fortune

****

Extremely long chapter…have fun. There are a lot of surprises in this one. You'll be sick of them by the time it ends…Enjoy!! R&R wjen you're done. Thanxs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunday rolled around fast in the Toretto household. Mia was in the kitchen baking Serena's birthday cake even though Serena made it clear she only wanted a small party with friends and family only, meaning the ones in the Toretto household and the next door neighbors and, of course, Brian's younger brother, Junior, who was supposed to stop by. Serena only wanted a cake and that was it. But Mia and Dom never followed what their sister said. They had Damon take her out for a few hours while they hung the banners, balloons, and streamers. They only invited the people she wanted to begin with since that would be sixteen people all together.  
  
Mia put the chocolate icing over the vanilla cake, spreading it evenly before throwing the empty container away. Brian came into the kitchen and noticed the cake. He went to take some icing off with his finger but Mia slapped his hand away.  
  
"Hey, no stealing icing off the cake," she told him, pointing a finger at him strictly.  
  
Brian rubbed his hand and looked at her hurt, "I only wanted some icing."  
  
Mia handed him the knife she used to spread the icing, "Here, you can lick the icing off this."  
  
He grinned and took the knife happily finishing the remains. Mia washed the dishes and glanced at him. "So is Junior coming today?"  
  
Brian nodded, licking the chocolate off his lips and setting the knife in the sink. "Yeah, he called and said he'd be here. I gave him directions. He said he'll be by around seven."  
  
She glanced at the kitchen clock, "It's six now. Shit…Serena will be back in an hour and a half. I need to make sure Vince and Leon are getting the decorations set up out back."  
  
"Why put decorations up out back when it'll be dark?" he asked frowning, watching her as she moved around the kitchen, taking food out of the fridge and putting dishes away.  
  
"Because we have a thing called lights. It's amazing how they can illuminate an area," she told him sarcastically.   
  
Brian huffed, "Are you mocking me, girl?"  
  
"Yes, got a problem?" she questioned, putting a hand on her hip and putting her weight on one leg.  
  
Brian looked her up and down. Her denim skirt showed off most of her legs, long and tanned. Her waist was small and slender, the flower patterned shirt she wore clung to her, revealing her curvy figure. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, she gasped but his lips caught hers. She relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. He pulled away and traced her face with his finger tips.  
  
"I don't have a problem," he told her.  
  
"Good, cuz that would mean you'd be sleeping on the floor," she moved out of his grip and went to check outside. Brian laughed and followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vince finished pinning the birthday banner up on the wall outside. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over his shoulder. Ebony sat on the bench talking with Carissa. His date with her had been perfect, better than he hoped. He found a side to her he never saw before. The talkative side. He even found himself talking and being nice, opening doors and pulling out chairs…thank God no one else saw it or he'd never hear the end of if, especially if Rainbow Bitch caught word. He prayed Ebony wasn't telling her now.   
  
Vince noticed she was wearing her armband to cover the marks and tattoo on her forearm that she had gotten while she was suicidal. He felt bad for her. She had come clean and told him everything last night. About Xander and about her family. She had stayed strong and didn't shed a tear while she explained their deaths. She even told him how he had changed it al for her. It shocked him to know that he had turned her life around and set it for the better. It made him feel…good inside. That was the only way he could explain the feeling, it made him feel good. She even let him kiss her when he took her home, a long kiss, soft and gentle. He smiled remembering it, it had led on to other things. Maybe that was why he was in a good mood.  
  
"Hey, Pee Wee," Carissa called out.  
  
He growled and turned around toward her. She knew how to ruin a good moment that was for sure. "What do you want, Street Trash?"  
  
"Heard you're a gentle man," Carissa said, brushing a strand of purple and blue hair from her face. She grinned at him, her cat eye contacts glowing with mischief. "Big Bad Vince losing his rep."  
  
"Rainbow Bitch is gonna lose a few teeth in a minute," he growled at her.  
  
"Ooooo, now I'm scared," she said sarcastically.   
  
Ebony sighed, "This has got to end."  
  
"What?" Carissa and Vince frowned at her.  
  
"You two are constantly arguing, even if it is kidding around. It gets kind of old. I mean you and I are dating," she said looking at Vince with her green eyes. "And you and Chaz are married."  
  
Carissa's eyes widened and she hissed.   
  
"Oops," Ebony mumbled, looking away.  
  
Vince was taken a back, "What?" he looked at Carissa. "Rainbow, you're _married_?"  
  
Everyone heard and turned towards them. Chaz came over and sat next to her. "Cats out of the bag, doll. Might as well fess up."  
  
She nodded, "I guess you're right." She looked at all the wondering eyes. "Yes, we're married. We just went to one of those quick chapels while we were in Vegas and got hitched, honeymoon there and everything."  
  
Mia, Summer, Violet, Crimson, and Letty squealed with delight and hugged Carissa while the guys shook Chaz's hand, all but Asher. He stood off and said nothing to him. Only nodded and turned away, drinking his beer. Chaz didn't expect him to do anything anyways.  
  
"Looks like you'll be moving out then," Dom said smiling, he nudged Chaz so he would know he was kidding. "I'm joking you guys can live here as long as you like. We got plenty of room here since Leon moved out."  
  
"Good, because we aren't moving anytime soon. The attic is perfect for us," he said. "I can't wait until Serena hears about this. I think she knew it was coming."  
  
"That sounds like Serena. She knows all and says nothing," Dom nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his Corona. He was happy for Chaz. He honestly was for the two of them. He'd known them for years and wasn't surprised that they were married. But it ruined his plan for the night. Took out the emotional sting of his idea. But he was still going to go through with it. He had waited too long to back down now. He looked over at Letty. She caught his gaze and smiled waving at him. He returned the gesture. He had to tonight.  
~*~*~*  
  
  
Crimson walked over to Vince and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled a little when he saw her.  
  
"So how was your date with Ebony last night?" she asked sitting in a chair and straightening her red mini skirt so that not too much showed.  
  
"It went really well," he smiled unable to contain his happiness.  
  
Crimson laughed and brushed a strand of black red tipped hair from her face. "That's what Ebony said when she came into the house early this morning."  
  
Vince started to blush and turned his face away as he felt the heat rise in his face. He didn't want her to see him embarrassed. Or anyone else for that matter. Like he thought, he didn't want to ruin his reputation as mister tough guy.  
  
"It's okay, Vince. I'm glad the two of you are hitting it off so well," she smiled at him, dark eyes filled with the truth of her words.  
  
"I am too," he nodded, grabbing a beer from the cooler. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"You know why. I had to make sure Ebony wasn't setting herself up for heart ache," she told him again. "I love Ebony like I do my brother and my cousin. I didn't want to se her get hurt. I told you I was sorry."  
  
He nodded, "I know. I love her too," he was surprised by how easy the words came out of his mouth and how true they felt.   
  
Crimson smiled, "That's how I knew you wouldn't hurt her. We can be friends. That's all we could have been to begin with."  
  
He frowned, "Why's that? Why couldn't we be together?"   
  
Crimson smiled and laughed, bouncing her leg. She licked her lips, her red lipstick holding in place. "Because you're not my _type_."  
  
He blinked. That was a reasonable answer enough. But he was feeling curious. "What is your type? The dark haired-white knights in shining armor."  
  
She laughed again, a pleasant sound to his ears. Loud and joyful. "No, not exactly."  
  
"Then what?" he asked losing his patience.  
  
She cleared her throat, "I like the slender, curvy, cute kind, with a sense of humor and adventure."  
  
Slender? That struck him as odd. "What?"  
  
Crimson sighed, "Do I have to spell it out for you? Think about it Vince."  
  
He thought about it for a second. Curvy…slender…cute. His mouth formed an O and he nodded looking at her. He shook his head. "Nope you lost me?"  
  
She sighed, "I'll give you a big hint. My ex is sitting in Leon's lap."  
  
Vince's eyes widened and he hoped she was talking about Asher but he highly doubted that Asher would be in Leon's lap. He knew who would be. He looked over his shoulder and saw Summer giggling and talking to Leon, sitting in his lap. He swung his head back to her. "Ohhhh, I see now. Why didn't you tell me you were…into girls?"  
  
"Didn't think anyone would care, besides everyone has a girlfriend around here and I doubt Dom's letting go of Letty anytime soon."  
  
"You wouldn't like her, she's too bossy and dominant, " Vince told her.  
  
"Where's Ebony at?"  
  
"Inside helping Mia," Vince said cocking his thumb over his shoulder at the back door. It was starting to get dark out he noticed. He watched Dom turn on the lights, illuminating the back yard.   
  
"Good, we can talk. What do you want to talk about?" she asked smiling.  
  
Vince grinned and took a sip of his beer, "What do you think of Angelina Jolie?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A car pulled up in the front. Brian looked at the clock in the kitchen. Seven, he was right on time as usual. He opened the door as his brother stepped in. Junior smiled at his brother and noticed he was taller by an inch and a half.   
  
"Hey Shorty," he mocked him.  
  
Brian nudged him, "Smart ass, that hasn't changed about you I see."  
  
"Of course not. Jail doesn't change you that much," he said and saw Brian wince at the words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to make you feel guilty or anything. I was jokin'."  
  
"I know I just feel bad. I should have listened to you. I should have been on your side and heard you out before I pointed fingers at you," Brian apologized.  
  
"Just forget it," Junior told him as they headed out back. "What's done is done. I want to forgive and forget okay?"  
  
"Alright," Brian nodded and grabbed his brother a beer. "You shouldn't have one, but here. I won't tell if you don't. And only one, you need to drive home tonight. We all work tomorrow."  
  
"Wasn't planning on staying anyway," he shrugged opening the beer and taking a drink.  
  
"There's some people I want you to meet," Brian said, gesturing him to follow. Brian took him over to the ones who were closest to them.   
  
"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my brother," he gestured at Junior. "Junior this is Leon in the chair, that's Summer, his girlfriend in his lap." The blonde curly haired curl smiled and waved, remembering him. Leon nodded at him.  
  
"So this is your brother. Nice to meet you," Leon shook his hand. "Last time I saw you, you were beating the shit out of Snow Man."  
  
"Snow Man?" Junior frowned and looked at Brian in question.  
  
He shook his head, "Long story. I'll explain later," he gestured at the other couple. "This is my buddy, Asher and his girlfriend Violet."  
  
"I met you before, sorry if I was a beach. It was my period talking," Violet apologized feeling bad for treating him like a jerk.  
  
He nodded, "You're forgiven. And nice to meet you, Asher."  
  
"Same here," he shook Junior's hand. "Any friend of Brian's is a friend of mine."  
  
"Good to know. I don't have many friends out here," Junior shrugged. "Being locked up tends to change things."  
  
"I know how that is, we all know pretty much. Except for Mia, Ebony, and Brian," Asher told him, taking a drink from his beer.  
  
"Before you get into conversation with anyone else. There's a few more you need to meet," he dragged his brother from his friends over to the others on the other bench.  
  
"_Whoa!_" Junior exclaimed, seeing the colorful girl for the first time. He had been too distracted when he bumped into Brian to notice her, but now he wasn't and now he saw her.  
  
She laughed, "I get that a lot."  
  
Brian smiled and gestured to Carissa with her multi colored hair and colorful halter-top and black pants with safety pins down the side, "This colorful girl here is Carissa, only Vince is allowed to call her Rainbow Bitch." Junior chuckled a little at that. "And the blonde guy next to her is her boyfriend--"  
  
"Husband," Mia corrected him, she was sitting next to Chaz on the bench.  
  
"_Husband_, Chaz."  
  
Junior looked them over. They were a perfect match for one another he noticed, piercings…tattoos. "You guys are a match made in rebel heaven."  
  
Chaz nodded, "Tell me about it. That's why I married her."  
  
Brian gestured, "You know Mia."  
  
She waved and smiled, "Hey Junior."  
  
"Hi Mia," he greeted her.  
  
"The girl in the chair near her is Crimson. I think you know Ebony. And the scary guy next to her is Vince," Brian told him.  
  
Junior extended his hand. He looked at it with disgust and turned away, "Jesus, another one."  
  
"Don't mind, Vince. He hates Brian, therefore hates anyone in his family line," a deep voice said. Junior turned around to see a large guy standing behind him. He swallowed hard. He'd seen big guys, especially behind bars, but Dom looked like he could kick anyone's ass.  
  
"I'm Dom Toretto, Mia and Serena's older brother," he smiled, feeling Junior's awkwardness.  
  
Junior shook his hand. "Who's this?" Gesturing to the girl next to him.  
  
"This is my girl, Letty," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. She waved and said 'hi'.  
  
"So where's the birthday girl?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Serena is out with her boyfriend Damon, she'll be here real soon," Dom explained.   
  
As he said the words the back door opened and Serena and Damon stepped out. She looked around and saw the decorations and cake. Everyone shouted Happy Birthday and she tried to bolt back into the house. Damon put an arm up stopping her. She groaned as he dragged her down the stairs.  
  
"I told you guys I wanted it plain and simple this year," she groaned, standing next to Dom.  
  
"We heard you, but do we ever listen," Mia asked.  
  
"No, that's what I was afraid of," she shook her head and looked at Damon. "You punk, you knew all along they planned to embarrass me and you didn't warn me."  
  
"Of course not, where's the fun in that, hon?" he said pulling her close and kissing her.  
  
Brian cleared his throat and the couple looked at him.  
  
"I'd like you two to meet my brother Brian," he said. "These are the love birds."  
  
Serena shook his hand, "I'm Serena and this is my wonderful, but secret keeper, boyfriend, Damon."   
  
"Nice to meet you. I heard about you from Brian," he told him shaking his hand.  
  
"Hope it was good things," he mumbled.  
  
"Nothing too bad," Damon shrugged.  
  
"Ohh,-um- Serena guess what?" Carissa smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at Chaz. "We got married."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"We're married," Chaz told her again saying it slowly.  
  
"Oh my God that's so great," Serena cried out hugging her two best friends.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We did it in Vegas," Carissa told her.  
  
"That is so great. I was wondering when you two were going to tie the knot." Serena smiled and glanced at the table. "Present!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, you can open them," Dom sighed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Serena ended up with over four hundred dollars in cash from everyone, a new DVD player from Leon, couple of DVD's from Summer, a few new books from Mia, the Eminem Slim Shady LP she had been looking for from Vince, a new poster of Linkin Park and another of Eminem from Asher and Violet. Along with those she got gift certificates to the Where House from Crimson, Hot Topic certificates from Junior and another from Chaz. Carissa had bought her a couple of pairs of freaky contacts and Brian got her a certificate to Borders and another to Anchor Blue while Letty and Dom bought her a laptop.  
  
"Thank you guys so much. I got plenty of cash to go shopping with and plenty of certificates as well," she thanked them all.  
  
"That's not everything," Damon said.  
  
"What?" Serena frowned.  
  
Damon licked his lips nervously and bit his lip. He looked at Dom who sighed and nodded, moving to stand next to him.   
  
He cleared his throat, "There's one more thing Damon and I gotta do before the night ends."  
  
"What Dom?" Serena asked and glanced at Letty. Her friend shrugged, clueless.  
  
Damon spoke first, holding her hand in his. "I know we've only known each other for a short time, but you know I love you with all my heart, Serena. And I want us to be together for a long time. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want o grow old with you, have kids with you…I want you. There's no one else for me. I can feel it in my heart that you are the one I've been looking for. I've known it since the day I met you weeks ago when you kicked my ass in that race," he smiled and bent down on his knee. Serena gasped and her eyes widened. "I love you, Serena." He dug in his pocket and brought out a black casing. He opened the box revealing a platinum ring, he knew she didn't like gold. In the middle was a light blue, oval shaped stone with diamonds on either side. Serena gasped at the sight. "Will you marry me Serena?"  
  
She looked at him tear filled eyes. She glanced quickly at her brother who smiled and nodded. She swallowed hard and laughed. "Yes!"  
  
Damon grinned as cheers broke out. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood. Serena grabbed him and kissed him, wrapping both arms around his neck.  
  
Everyone congratulated her and started talking, complimenting the ring and the couple. "Wait, we ain't done here." Dom said. They all looked at him.  
  
"There's one more thing here," Dom said. "I should have done this along time ago but you all know I'm afraid of commitment. Scares me to be honest…," he looked at Letty, "But I'm not scared anymore." He put his arm around her. "I should have done this years ago, Letty. It took Damon to realize how much you meant to me." He pulled a case out of his back pocket and got down on a knee. It was her turn to gasp. She put a hand over her mouth as she looked at the gold diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Letty? Make me join the other two happiest guys in the world," he said cocking his head at Chaz and Damon who were standing next to their girls.  
  
"Yes," she said, kissing him, knocking him backwards. They hooted and hollered as they kissed in the grass. Letty pulled away long enough for him to slide the ring onto her finger then kissed him again.  
  
Summer took a deep breath. It was her turn now. "I have something to say."  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
Junior grinned, "This sure is an eventful night." He looked at Asher. "Is it always this eventful?"  
  
He shook his head, "This is a first. Wonder what could be next?"  
  
Summer swallowed hard. "Since everyone else is coming out with their shocks. Here's mine…I'm pregnant."  
  
Leon choked on his beer and looked at her, "What?"  
  
"I'm five weeks pregnant with your kid."  
  
He froze for a moment or two, "I'll be a…a father?"  
  
"Yes, are you okay?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah…I just never thought of kids before. I mean a little Leon Jr. running around calling me daddy."  
  
"There's a damn spooky thought," Letty said, thinking out loud, Dom nudged her but smiled.  
  
"I'll get rid of it," she suggested hoping she wouldn't have too. She wanted this baby more than anything.  
  
"No, no, no," he shook his head. "I want this baby too. I just need to get used to the idea, but I think it's a great idea," he smiled and kissed her  
  
Again, everyone shook hands and hugged. It was getting old by then and soon they all called it a night and went home. Serena hugged her brother good-night.  
  
"This sure was an eventful evening," she sighed, jumping on his back as he carried her upstairs.   
  
"Tell me about it," he said. "I've had enough surprises to last me a life time."  
  
Little did they know the worst surprise would come the next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
…The worst is yet to come…stay tuned for my twisted schemes. R&R tell me what you think.  
  
~*~Beezer~*~  



	30. Intro

****

A/N: Okay I made a big mistake. The chapter before this one forgot to mention that a month had passed. I totally forgot to mention that, so sorry. Just so you're not confused I had to clear that up. Oh AND the last sentence was supposed to say the next WEEKEND not morning. Okay…that's it. You can read it now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days went by quickly, until finally Saturday rolled around once more. The week had gone by quickly with no problems and since nearly six weeks had passed since the Tran's had come by the garage and done nothing since, they were completely forgotten about by everyone.  
  
Mia and Brian's relationship became stronger with each passing day. He learned to listen to what she had to say about anything and everything. Not only that, but he and his brother were getting along and covering up on the years that they missed. Brian suggested he move in, but Junior explained he still had two weeks worth of payment down on his hotel room and didn't want to waste the money. He said he'd think about it when he owed more money.  
  
Leon was always around Summer. They seemed to be right for one another pretty much and with the baby on the way, they were even closer than before. He was always taking her places or just staying in to watch a movie, though there was more kissing and groping than watching. He even moved most of his stuff over to her house and lived there basically. Vince had no complaints about having the basement to himself, especially when Ebony was over.  
  
Asher was politer towards everybody now that the secret was out. He quit bothering Crimson about it and paid more attention to Violet, and became good friends with Brian and Junior. Although he and Chaz hardly talked to one another, both too stubborn to forgive no matter how hard their girlfriends pushed them.  
  
Chaz and Carissa moved in to Dom's place. They took up the large attic, cleaning out all the junk that was in it and making it livable. They added carpet and furniture, of course it was multi colored and drove everyone crazy, but they loved it.  
  
Serena and Damon spent time together a lot since they were engaged now. They'd sit outside and talk for hours about anything that was on their minds. Serena and Letty along with the other girl's were busy planning the weddings and the baby shower for Summer. While the guys were trying to convince Dom and Damon to have a bachelors party even though the only one who was a bachelor in the group of friends was Junior.   
  
As for Dom and Serena, they couldn't have been better. The hardship they had gone through was put behind them, totally forgotten. It actually brought them closer together. Both families were good friends now and hoped to be for a long time to come. What they didn't know was that things were about to take a wild turn. Their friendship would be put to a true test that Saturday morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO SHORT SO I ADDED THE NEXT ONE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
  
~*~BEEZER~*~  



	31. Turn for the Worst

****

A/N: THERE'S A SMALL LITTLE JOKE IN HERE FROM XXX, SEE IF YOU CAN FIND IT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's up for today, Dom?" Mia asked coming into the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of him, reading a magazine. He looked up at his sister.  
  
"I think it's just a relaxing day. I gave Jim a call at his office and he's pulling up records on the Trans and Tongs again. I think we've all had enough for a while. Would you say so?"  
  
"Yeah, but why are you looking up stuff on the Tran's and Tong's? It's been over a month and we've got nothing on them," Mia pointed out.  
  
"I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry, don't you think?" he asked, still reading from the magazine.  
  
"I guess so," she shrugged.  
  
"What are you planning to do today?" he asked, changing the subject as quickly as he could. He didn't want to worry her.  
  
Mia leaned against the counter. "I think me and a few of the other girl's are going to be planning the wedding with Letty and Serena and the baby shower for Summer." She smiled. "This is so exciting. You two are finally getting married and Serena…sheesh I feel left out almost."  
  
"Next year," he corrected her. "Not any time soon. Though I'm sure Leon and Junior are planning the bachelor party."  
  
Serena came in then with Damon, "Yeah, well they better not invite any strippers. Letty will kill you if you do. Not only that but I don't think any of the girls would appreciate it. I know I won't. I don't want Damon going that's for sure, even if it would be his bachelor party too."  
  
He whined, "Spoil my fun."  
  
"Damn straight," Serena said, kissing him.  
  
Dom smiled, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Brian's up in our room getting dressed," Mia told him putting the dishes away.   
  
"Letty's upstairs in the room at the moment. Ebony's outside talking with Asher and Crimson. Leon and Summer are out front talking. Vince is in his room getting something or another and Chaz and Carissa are in their room," Serena told him.  
  
"Miss Know it All," Mia laughed, shutting the cabinet door.  
  
"Gotta know where your family is so they don't get in trouble," she told her, grabbing a Snapple from the fridge. "I'm headed outside myself." She told them, heading out the door with Damon.  
  
"Wait a minute," Mia called her back in.  
  
"What?" she said peeking back into the kitchen, letting Damon go outside.  
  
"Dom and I got something for you," Mia said, pulling a small box out of the back of her jeans pocket.   
  
"We didn't get to give it to you on your birthday because I forgot where it was," Dom told her.  
  
Serena took the box, "You guys didn't have to do this." She opened it and nearly dropped the box.   
  
It was a small oval shaped gold locket on a gold chain. The locket was etched with vines and leaves and a heart shaped ruby sat in the middle surrounded by little white diamonds. Serena opened the locket. On one side was a picture of the three of them and the other was an inscription. _Blood is thicker than all else, remember that Sunshine_. She smiled and put it on, hugging her brother and sister.   
  
"Read the back," Dom said with a grin.   
  
Serena turned the locket around and read the three words scribbled on the back. _Start it Up_. She grinned remembering when her father said those words. "Dad used to say that all the time."  
  
Mia nodded, "Uh-huh. He always used to say 'whenever things get bad it's your job to start it up'. I never got it till I got older then found it meant to make the best of things...Start it up and move on, live with it."  
  
"Dad was always weird like that," Dom nodded smiling at the memories.  
  
"Now I know where you get it from," Mia teased him and moved out of range before he could hit her lightly.  
  
"I better get outside and get my things out of the car," Serena said, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, love you," Mia called out.  
  
"Love you too, Mia," she shouted.   
  
"What bout me?" Dom shouted.  
  
"Love you too, Boo," she said, peeking her head back in and laughing.  
  
He shook his head as he heard the door shut, "What am I going to do wit hthe two of you?"  
  
Mia shrugged and smiled, turning back to the sink where she was wiping the counters.  
  
Letty called from upstairs. "Is it okay if I come in now? Is the emotional stuff over with?"  
  
"Yeah, Letty come on in," Mia smiled. "You got the magazines?"  
  
"Ohh," she gasped. "Lemme go get them out of my car." She kissed Dom's cheek. "Be right back, babe. We gotta talk honey moon wise, I gotta remind Serena to do the same with Damon."  
  
Dom rolled his eyes and smacked her butt as she went out the door. "Honey moon? Oh God I forgot Serena will be on a honey moon too. Lord what have I done? Is it too late to take it back?" he glanced at his sister. She laughed.  
  
"Oh come on. Serena is a grown girl and what makes you think she won't be having sex with Damon before the honey moon?"  
  
Dom's eyes widened at the thought and he had a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Okay, forget I said that," she told him, giggling at the look. "Take Letty somewhere nice," she told him, sitting next to him at the table. "There are some brochures up in your room, maybe you can get Serena and Damon to agree on the same place."  
  
He nodded and stood up, "I better go get those down for her…and Serena." He went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. Despite the hassles of the weddings things were starting to get better for a change.   
  
He fished through the drawer until he pulling out a couple of brochures. Hawaii was the first one he saw. Now that could be fun, he thought. But then saw the one for Bora Bora and though that would be even better.  
  
He put them on the bed and looked at the photos on his nightstand. His eyes paused on the one of him and his sisters. He smiled and picked it up. They were all he had left in the world. Just Mia and Serena. His other family was dead. He shook his head. He had almost screwed up completely with Serena. Thank God that was gone and forgotten. Now they were all together and on the same page like he hoped. He thought of the accident Serena was in years ago. It still scared him. The thought of losing one of his sisters horrified him. It would tear him apart, especially if he lost both. A shiver ran through him and the hair on his arms stood on end for no reason. He placed the picture back in its place and smiled. He didn't want to think like that. Things were going to be fine, nothing was like that was going to happen.   
  
That was when he heard the scream followed by gunshots, broken glass and tires screeching.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR NOT! THANKS!!!!.   
  
  
~*~BEEZER~*~  



	32. Dom's Fortune

****

A/N: I'VE NOTICED I HAVE TOO MANY CHARACTERS…TIME TO GET RID OF A FEW…..ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom felt his blood run cold as he heard the piercing scream fill the air and sting his ears. He recognized the first scream. That was what made his blood run cold and his heart skip a few beats. It was Serena's scream. The shriek was followed by a few more and then he heard the gunshots. He heard the bullets shatter windows and hit metal. He didn't wait for anymore.  
  
Dom jolted out of the room and down the stairs. He heard tires screech down the street as he laded in the leaving room. Broken glass littered the carpet and covered the furniture. One of the bullets had hit the TV, causing it to smoke. He looked around the living room and saw no one. It was a relief to know no one was hurt in there. He glanced in the kitchen and saw Mia and Brian huddled near the cabinets, away from the windows.   
  
"What happened?" he asked a shaken Mia.  
  
She pulled her face away from Brian's shoulder and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure…I was talking with Brian when I…I heard Serena scream. I was going to go see what was happening but then the gunshots came. I couldn't get to Serena."  
  
Dom's eyes widened and he remembered hearing his sister scream. Oh God, he felt his stomach tighten as he ran towards the front door despite Mia's pleas to stay inside. He couldn't stay inside knowing Serena was out there in the mix of the firing. She could be injured, he wasn't taking that chance and he knew that Serena wasn't outside alone when it happened. Ebony, Letty, Summer, Crimson, Damon, and Leon had been out there as well.  
  
Oh God, Letty! He didn't even think about her. He forgot that she had gone outside to get the magazines out of her car. What if a bullet had hit her? What if she was out there bleeding to death? Or worse…what if she was already dead? What if they both were?  
  
Dom shook the thought from his head. He couldn't think like that. Negative thoughts brought negative results. He had to think positive. Serena had been going outside to get something from her car with Damon before she went to his house. Maybe she got over there before it happened. Maybe it wasn't her scream after all. Maybe Letty had hidden. Maybe they all were somewhere else out of harms way and the shooters were just hitting the windows, trying to scare them. Maybe…  
  
Dom went out the front door, careful to get out of the way if they were to start shooting again even though he had heard the car take of, he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
He crept out the door cautiously and noticed a body not too far from him. It was Leon and crouching near him was Summer. He was still conscious and alive, thank God. Summer appeared to be unharmed but scared. He was clutching his shoulder gasping in pain as Summer tried to comfort him as well as herself, trying not to excite herself because of the baby. Dom grabbed Leon quickly and helped him inside with Summer, out of the way of the windows.  
  
"You'll be alright," he comforted him looking at the wound. The bullet had gone straight through and wasn't bleeding too badly, but it still hurt like hell. He gestured Mia over.   
  
"Help Summer take care of Leon. I got to go see who else needs help."   
  
"I'm going out there with you," Mia told him.  
  
"No stay."  
  
"NO! She's my sister too dammit," she yelled at him, knowing who he was going to go look for.  
  
Carissa, who had come out of her room with Chaz when they heard gunshots, looked at Do. "I'll stay here with Summer and Leon," she told him.  
  
"And so will she," he gestured at Mia.  
  
"I have spent my life listening to your orders. This is one I won't listen to Dom," she said sternly.  
  
He sighed, she was as stubborn as he was and she wouldn't let it go until she got what she wanted and that was to go with him. "Stay behind me then," he told her, going quietly.  
  
"Mia," Brian grabbed her arm, leaning next to Leon as Summer called the paramedics and Chaz looked for a clean towel in the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be okay," she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Be careful…I love you,' he told her.  
  
"I love you too," she said following Dom. She stayed behind him and looked around the front yard, she gasped and held back a cry. Dom looked at her and followed her gaze.  
  
Dom saw Ebony on the grass, her shirt covered in blood. He felt a knot in his stomach and knew the poor girl was dead. She was just starting to live too. It was going to tear Vince apart when - wait! He saw her chest move.   
  
"She's alive," he looked around seeing no car and then walked crouched over to the girl, Mia behind him.   
  
"Ebony!" he heard a voice and saw Vince coming out from inside the house. "Oh God." He took his shirt off and put it over her wound. She whimpered and looked up at Vince. "It's okay, sweet heart." He reassured her, keeping calm and stroing her face gently.   
  
"Where's Asher and Violet?" Dom asked, not seeing them.  
  
"They're next door inside. They're fine," he told him and lifted Ebony into his arms. She let out a moan and he apologized to her quickly before carrying her inside, out of danger.  
  
Dom looked at Mia. "Go with Vince."  
  
He left before she could speak to look for Letty. He strolled as fast as he could but didn't see her anywhere. He saw a dark head and a body near the curb and stepped closer before noticing it was Damon. He crouched down by the boy and saw he was alive. He must have been knocked out from behind. He shook Damon's shoulder. He grumbled and opened his eyes a bit. His eyes were out of focus and distant, he had been hit hard.  
  
"Where's Serena?" he asked Damon.  
  
"Serena?…They took her…they got her…and Crimson," he mumbled, closing his eyes.  
  
"Who?" Dom shook him again, trying to keep him awake. "Who has Serena and Crimson?"  
  
"Tong," he told him, wearily. Dom felt the blood drain from his body. Oh no, he thought. Tong had threatened to come back. This was hitting two birds with one stone. He took the two things he had threatened to take. Crimson and Serena. Who knew what he would do to them? Dom didn't even want to imagine it. He knew Tong was ruthless, even if he had to girls. He would be even worse and more unforgiving with them. Dom wouldn't let that happen though.   
  
"Does he know where she is?" he heard Mia yell. He turned his head to see her still standing in the grass. Vince was already inside.  
  
"Go inside, Mia!" he shouted at her.  
  
Screeching tires made Dom look up, a blue car was coming full speed. He saw the window roll down and a gun appear. "DUCK!" He shouted, moving behind one of the cars with Damon. He moved to get Mia, but the gun was fired then and he hit the ground.  
  
The gun shot out six times. He heard a gasp and lifted his head to see Mia. Her hand on her stomach, her mouth open in surprise. She moved her hand, the front of her blue top was covered in blood. She looked at him in shock before collapsing to the ground.   
  
"MIA!" he yelled and ran over to her. He lifted her into his arms and his heart fell to his stomach once more as he held her. Her breathing was raspy and labored and blood poured from the wound in a thick stream. "It's okay," he told her gently, soothing her and trying to sooth himself as well. He covered the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Serena,' she whispered, breathing deeply.   
  
"She's fine…she'll be fine. Don't speak," he told her trying to calm her. His heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to stay calm and not panick in front of her. He was terrified now. The blood flow was heavy despite his attempts to stop it. It covered the front of his shirt and his hands.  
  
"Mia," Brian fell next to him. "Oh God." He held her hand in his, tears in his eyes. Dom handed her to him. "Watch her, Brian." He looked at Mia and ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead, whispering in her ear. "Just hang on, Mia. You'll be fine."  
  
He stood up and looked around. The blue car was nowhere in sight. But he finally saw the black Honda in the front of the house across the street. He watched as his sister's head peeked out of the window as she struggled to get away. She saw Dom then.   
  
"DOM!" She screamed for him. Half her body was out of the car, he saw hands reach from within the car and pull her back in. He heard another scream and recognized it as Crimson's voice. Serena tried again to get out, but a hand came out with a rag as she screamed for him again, covering her mouth with it. Her eyes rolled back and shut as whatever was on the rag took effect. The hands dragged her limp form back in and Tong's head appeared from the window, his scarred face smiled at him as the car took off with Serena and Crimson. Only then could he move. He ran after the car.  
  
"SERENA!" He yelled after the car, running as fast as he could, watching as it turned the corner and disappeared entirely. He collapsed onto his knees, panting with tears in his eyes. His sister. His Sunshine. She was gone. Just like they shot Mia they took Serena.   
  
He stood up, unaware of the other car he had failed to see when his attention was focused on his sister. The blue car sailed past him; a package was thrown out of the window and landed by his feet. He picked it up as the back window was rolled down and a gun appeared yet again. Before Dom could react it fired catching him in the left shoulder. He fell to his knees listening to the car take off. A wave of dizziness and pain swept over him, washing his senses away.   
  
"Serena," he whispered. His eyes fluttered shut and he hit the ground, falling into a dreamless darkness.  
  
  
  
R&R If YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
  



	33. Reality Check

****

A/N: HERE IT IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING TO READ.!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom couldn't stop the images from flooding through his mind. He couldn't stop the mini movie from repeating itself over ad over again until he felt he would go insane from it all.  
  
He watched as Mia was shot over and over, again and again. He could hear the tires and see the car coming down the street, but every time he tried to move to push her out of the way, he couldn't. His legs were stuck, frozen in place. He tried to move them, to get to Mia in time, but it was impossible. He was trapped and had no control over his legs, no matter how hard he focused on moving. By the time he could move it was to late, Mia was already shot and lay on the grass.   
  
Then it came to Serena, screaming for him to help as Tong kidnapped her in the car. This time his legs would work, but he was never able to run fast enough. The car was gone before he could get near it. He paused in the middle of the street as the other car came up behind him. This is where he would get shot and everything would suddenly start over again. Dom knew since it had happened so many times already. He had lost count after eight. He wondered if this is what he would have to do for eternity, if this is what hell was like.   
  
Dom watched the window roll down and saw the gun. He felt the pain in his shoulder as he collapsed to the ground. Wait, this was different. There had never been the pain when it happened before, it would just go back to Mia being shot. He felt the pain overtake him as the darkness came. His mind went numb, but he tried to focus in staying conscious. The more he tried the quicker the darkness enveloped his mind. He gave up and let it take him. Anything was better than living this over and over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom groaned as the fog started to clear from his mind. The pain in his shoulder had eased and was barely noticeable now. He could feel a mattress below him, it was uncomfortable, but at least he could feel. Maybe he wasn't dead after all. Maybe it had all been a dream. Yeah, that was it. He had dreamt the entire thing up. He would open his eyes and it would all be okay again. He turned his head to one side and was blinded by the light coming it from the blinds. He jerked his head the other way and rubbed his eyes with one hand, sitting himself up with the other.  
  
Dom opened his eyes and his heart sunk. He was in a hospital, it wasn't a dream. Serena was taken. He looked around the room, searching for his clothes. He spotted them on a chair nearby and grabbed them. He removed the IV from his hand and quickly dressed. A nurse came in as he slipped on his shoes.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked. She was a plump middle aged woman with round glasses that made her eyes look three times bigger than their actual size.  
  
"I need to see if my family's all right," he said, sitting up, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Get back in bed and I'll let some of them in," she demanded pointing a pudgy finger at the bed.  
  
"I don't need to be in bed," he shook his head, dreading the thought of lying in that lumpy piece of crap.   
  
"You were found unconscious in the middle of the street when the paramedics arrived. You need to be in bed," she said sternly.  
  
"I don't need to be in bed. There's no big bandage around my arm and my shoulder doesn't hurt so apparently I wasn't shot. Now let me see my family…please," he added, losing all his patience.   
  
"You weren't shot with a bullet. You were lucky during the drive-by and hit with a dart that put you to sleep. I still think you should be in bed before you're signed out."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Let me see them," he ordered her. She gave him a narrowed eyed look and he kept his face neutral staring back at her.   
  
After a minute she harrumphed and shook her head, chuckling softly she spoke, "You're friends were right when they said you were stubborn. I'll go get them, but only three can be in at a time, it's all I'll allow." She left the room, leaving the door open.  
  
Dom finished tying his shoe and sat back in the chair, waiting for someone to come. He hoped it would be someone he wanted to see, mainly Letty or Mia. Or maybe Vince and Chaz. Actually he didn't care as long as it was a face he wanted to see. And at the moment, he'd be glad to see anyone, but it would be nice if it was Serena who walked through that door. Who knew? Maybe she would. Maybe the police already found her and Crimson.  
  
He shut his eyes for a minute, resting his head against the back of the chair. He was still pretty beat from the dart even if he had slept for what seemed like ever. The dreams he had had were what had disturbed his rest the most. Seeing Serena kidnapped and Mia shot over again was a nightmare he couldn't wake from until now. It wasn't much of a rest. He felt as if he could sleep for hours on end.  
  
Dom heard someone walk in and opened his eyes a crack to see Serena and Mia. His eyes flew open and he sat up, smiling. No, he had to be dreaming. Serena was here!  
  
"I'm dreaming right? How can you be here Serena?" he asked, looking at the both as they came in. Mia looked pale as she sat down next to him, wearing a hospital gown, she winced as she sat. Serena sat at the end of his bed.  
  
"The police found me shortly after I was kidnapped," she told him, smiling slowly.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"They took me to the old warehouse down by the drag race way we used to go to. You know the dead streets and abandoned area where no cars ever went. It's the old warehouse stock full of boxes, their hide out," she informed him. The look in her eyes said it was important info.  
  
"I thought you were gone," he smiled, happy that she was back.  
  
"I'd never leave, you know that. I'm a tough bitch. Happens when you hang out with Letty too often," she grinned.  
  
He looked over at Mia. She was pale and looked tired, but was alive. "How you doin'?"  
  
She smiled weakly at him, "I'll be fine, Dom. I'm sore but I'll be better in a while."  
  
He nodded, glad that she was alive. "Hurt much?"  
  
"Just sore," she winced a little.   
  
"You should be in bed," he stood to help her up, but she waved him to sit back down.   
  
"No, I'll be fine in a while, Dom," she told him, moving her chair closer to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He noticed her skin was cool against his hot flesh, he must have been feverish still from the dart he took.  
  
Serena moved over and sat perched on the edge of his chair, he pulled her down into his lap and put his other arm carefully around Mia's shoulders, not wanting to injure her further. He was just glad to have his family back with him.   
  
"I was thinking that after Mia gets out of the hospital we could all go to Disney Land or something?"  
  
Mia smiled feebly but the look in her eyes was solemn, "Dom I…," she paused. "It sounds like a good idea."  
  
Dom noticed Serena had the same look. "Yeah sounds great Dom."  
  
He smiled, ignoring it. He kissed the top of Mia's head. "I'm glad you two are all right. I don't know what I would do with out you two."  
  
"You'd live," Mia muttered. He looked at her confused.   
  
"But we're here. It'll all be fine," Serena promised.  
  
Dom nodded, "I love you both."  
  
"Love you too, Dom," Mia mumbled. Dom felt something warm sliding down his arm and saw the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Mia, what's wrong?"  
  
She sat up and winced, "I'm fine. I'll be better in a while." She looked at him. "I love you, Dom. I love you and Serena so much. And Brian, I love him too."  
  
Before Dom could say anything Serena spoke. "We better go so Letty can come in and talk. Hold this for me," she put her locket in his hand and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to lose it. You know where to find me, Dom." Serena stood up and left the room.  
  
Mia stood from her chair, wincing as she did so. She looked at the door where Serena had just left. "Don't forget about her, Dom. She needs you, don't forget her, she's fine." She turned her eyes to him. "I love you, Dom."  
  
"I love you, too," he watched her walk to the door. "I'll come see you later, okay?"  
  
She nodded and looked over her shoulder, "Bye Dom."  
  
He frowned watching her go not knowing what to say. "Later." He shook his head and leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes once more. He'd visit her later after she was better rested. At least he had Serena back, which probably meant Crimson was back and this whole ordeal could be put behind them at last. Of course he was going to make sure the Tran's and Tong's were locked up for a very long time.  
  
He heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see Letty sitting next to him. Her dark hair pulled back from her face, eyes relieved to see him okay. With her was Junior; he stood back a little near Chaz who took a seat at the end of the empty bed. A moment later, Damon came in and shut the door, pulling down the blinds.  
  
Dom smiled, glad to see him okay. "I thought nurse Pig said only three in here at once."  
  
"Yeah, well she's not the one I'm worried about. It's the Pillsbury Dough Bitch nurse I don't like. You'll know who she is when you see her. She kept yelling at me when I walked out of my room and signed myself out. She's been pestering me since I woke up two hours ago. She gives me any more shit I'm callin Sea World to tell them they gotta whale missing."  
  
Dom laughed, "I'd hate to meet her."  
  
Letty smiled and rubbed his arm as he sat up in the chair. "How you feelin'?"  
  
He nodded, "Better," then he hugged her tightly. "Where the hell were you? You scared the shit out of me."  
  
Letty laughed a little, "I scared you. You don't know what it's like to find your fiancés lying in the middle of the street after a drive-by…least that's what the police think."  
  
"You didn't answer me, where were you Letty?"  
  
She pulled back and looked at him, "I had gone outside to get the magazines when I noticed one missing. I was going to take the car and go get a new one when Junior pulled up and offered me a ride to the store since he was heading over there anyway to get something to drink and eat." She smiled. "I'm sorry. But when we came back we saw you in the street unconscious. You were still alive so I stayed with you while Junior went back to the house to check on his brother and the others."  
  
Junior reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a white envelope. "We found this in your hand." He handed it to Dom, it had already been opened. The embroil on the fold of the envelope was a T with an O around it standing for Tong. "We opened it to see what it said. All it said was that if you want to see Serena alive then don't tell the police they have her or they'll kill her. That's why it was just put as a drive-by shooting."  
  
Dom frowned and read the letter. Sure enough it said that but it couldn't have because Serena was fine. He had just talked to her not even five minutes ago.  
  
"They can't kill her though," he shook his head looking at them all.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chaz frowned. "Why can't they?"  
  
"Because she's here, she's safe," he told them wondering why they didn't already know this. Surely they had seen and talked to her.  
  
"Dom, what do you mean she's here?" Junior frowned confused.  
  
He snorted and shook his head. "I was just talking to her a minute ago right before you guys came in. You didn't see her?"  
  
Letty, Chaz, and Junior shook their heads but Damon's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.  
  
"Damon, you saw her?" he asked the shocked boy.  
  
He rubbed his arm, "I-I thought I did. She came in and talked to me after I woke up. She told me she was fine and they had found her. She said she loved me and we were going to have a long life together. Then she kissed me," he touched his lips remembering the kiss. "And left. The nurse said no one had been in there since I woke up. She said I dreamt it, but you saw her too."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah I did."  
  
"You dreamt it Dom. Serena is still missing," Chaz explained. "That's why Carissa is in the waiting room. She freaked when she found out they took her. Right now she wants to kill them all. I believe she will, given a chance."  
  
He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be a dream. It was too real. She had been there along with Mia. She felt warm and real when he held her and she kissed his cheek. She had there, he knew it. Damon had seen her too.  
  
He shook his head and stood up. He needed to talk to Mia. She'd explain it all to him.   
  
"Where are you going?" Letty asked, watching him stand.  
  
He turned to her. "I'm going to go talk to Mia. She was in here when Serena was here. She'll explain all this to me."  
  
Letty flinched and turned her head away. He looked at the others. Junior had his back turned to him, Chaz was looking at the ceiling and Damon looked straight at him, the only one who could. He licked his lips and swallowed hard.  
  
"Dom, you couldn't have talked to Mia," he said gently.  
  
"Of course I could. She came in here with Serena. She was pale and looked like she was in pain but she was here. She left right after Serena."  
  
"She couldn't have."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He shook his head and ran a hand through his black spikes, "I'm sorry, Dom. But Mia died in the emergency room."  
  
Dom felt his knees buckle and he sat back in the chair. "You're lying," he denied, feeling his heart fall to his stomach. He started feeling nauseous. "She was here."  
  
"No, Dom," Letty held his hand, tears falling down her cheeks. "She died. They couldn't stop the bleeding."  
  
"No!" he jerked from her grasp and headed toward the door, determined to find out what kind of sick joke this was. He heard them call after him, but he was halfway down the hall and to the reception desk before they got to him.  
  
He looked at the lady behind the counter. "Where's Mia Toretto at? I'm her brother."  
  
The lady typed at the keys and looked at the screen as the info came up. She shook her head and bit her lip gently. "I'm sorry, sir. But Mia Toretto died yesterday afternoon from a gunshot wound to the stomach. She's in the morgue."  
  
Dom couldn't breath. He blinked and looked at the floor unable to believe any of it. He nodded at her and turned away, glancing at the four who stood off to the side. Letty was crying and Junior had an arm around her holding back tears of his own. Chaz looked away, he had known Mia for over ten years. She was pretty much family to him and Carissa. But why couldn't Dom cry. Mia _was _his sister she _was _his family. And now she was dead.  
  
"Dom?" he turned his head and saw Brian. He looked like a wreck. He had dark spots under his eyes and looked pale. His eyes were blood shot from the tears and he looked like he had aged ten years.  
  
"Hey Brian," he mumbled.  
  
Brian shook his head on the verge of tears again. He put a hand on his eyes, rubbing them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." He cried and sat down in a chair.  
  
Dom took the seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't blame you, Brian," he felt his lip tremble as the tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
She was gone. Mia was dead, it wasn't a dream. The only dream was seeing her alive and well. He had dreamt it all up. Mia was dead and Serena was gone. He'd never see them again. _The past will catch up with you, treed carefully or you will lose someone close to you._ He never realized how true his fortune cookie had been until now. He wasn't careful and now both Mia and Serena were gone forever. He never felt so hurt, alone, and defeated before until now. Tong had one and Dom had lost. He buried his face in his hands and cried in defeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED…DON'T HATE ME. I HAD TO PUT THE SAD PART IN SOMEWHERE. SO NO FLAMES PLEASE. MORE TO COME LATER!!  
  
~*~BEEZER~*~  



	34. Unexpected Vistor

Three hours later Dom sat in his room staring out the window. Mia had driven him home after he calmed down from the blow of finding out that his sister was dead and the other was lost with no lead. He visited Leon after an hour or so. He couldn't remember what he had said though. He was too shocked to   
think at the time, he still was shocked. He remembered Leon was okay. The bullet hadn't damaged anything major. He'd be out of the hospital in a day or two.   
  
He remembered talking with Vince who had been pretty wrecked with finding out about Mia. He was still at the hospital with Ebony, who was doing fine. She'd be there for a week since she was shot in the chest, but she'd live. The other carrier of sad news was Asher. He was shaken still. Not only because Crimson was missing, but Violet had been shot by a stray bullet. It had gone through the window and hit her from behind, killing her instantly.   
  
Dom couldn't believe it. Then again, he couldn't believe anything at the moment. He was still numb. It was all he felt…just numb. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of it was supposed to. They were all supposed to live happily ever after. Serena was supposed to marry Damon. He was supposed to get married to Letty with both his sisters there. Now they were both gone   
forever.   
  
He rubbed his head and looked at the floor. He felt like screaming. Why didn't he see it coming? He should have known that Tong had something up his sleeve. The man always had a plan of some sort. He never let anything go unredeemed. None of them did, not even the Tran's and Jesse was proof of that. But Dom hadn't been careful and it caused Mia and Serena their lives along with Crimson and Violet. Just like his fortune said.   
  
He thought back to the dream he had of Mia and Serena. It still shook him up. They had been so real to touch. It was hard to believe that it was all only a dream. He remembered Mia was in pain and she wouldn't leave until Serena did. She had been so sad... I'm fine. I'll be better in a while.  
  
That's what Mia had told him. He frowned and thought it over. Better in awhile... Mia had been saying good-bye, he realized. Some how she had entered his dreams and said good-bye that had to be it. That was why she had been so sad because she was saying good-bye. She had even said it before she left for   
good.   
  
Dom wanted to cry, but couldn't. His eyes were dry from crying earlier. His sisters had said good-bye.  
  
He heard the door open and saw Damon standing there. He smiled feebly despite having his fiance and sister taken. "Hey Dom, I just thought we should talk."  
  
"About what," he said gruffly.  
  
"About you know, the plan to find Serena and Crimson," he said sitting in one of the chairs. "We gotta find them some how."  
  
Dom huffed looking back out the window, "There is no plan, Damon."  
  
He frowned, "What?"  
  
"You heard me," he looked at the teenager. "There is no plan."  
  
Damon stood to his feet, "What do you mean 'no plan'?  
  
"I mean there's nothing we can do. We don't know where they are," he told him.  
  
"Bullshit, there's something we can do. Serena needs us, Dom."  
  
"She's dead," he shook his head.   
  
"No she's not or else I wouldn't have seen her."  
  
"It was a dream, Damon. She was saying good-bye. Serena's dead and so is Mia now leave me alone," he yelled turning back to the window.  
  
He could hear Damon breathing hard in anger. "She loved you, Dom. She expects you to find her because you're her brother. Just because Mia is dead doesn't mean Serena is. Look, I'm sorry Mia died all right. I'm sorry all of this happened, but you can't leave Serena and Crimson to die like that. Crimson's   
pretty much the only family I have just like Serena's all you have. You're all she has. You both need each other. If you don't do it for me or Serena then do it for Mia. She'd want you to go after her…as for me. I'm going to get her back if it kills me. You do what you feel is right in your heart, Dom. I just hope it's the right thing," Damon left the room closing the door behind him.   
  
Dom sighed and thought of his words. He shook his head. It was impossible to find her. Besides how would he know that that was what Mia would want. Serena could be dead for all he knew.  
  
Don't forget about her, Dom. He jumped as the words came to his head. Mia had said that to him. It was like she spoke the words now. She needs you, don't forget her. She's fine.   
  
Was she? Was Serena actually alive? He looked out the window for an answer but saw nothing, but the sun setting in the sky, painting it blood red. He shivered, it was getting cold as he sat there thinking of Serena, wondering if she was alive or not. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt so lost and confused, he wanted to crumble and fall apart. Without his sisters his   
world was shattered. They had kept everything together for him, piece by piece the puzzle was full. Now everything was broken and they were gone.  
  
"She's fine, Dom," a voice said from behind him.  
  
He jumped and spun around. Mia sat on his bed, wearing her blue jeans and shirt like she had the day she died. She looked healthier, there was a glow about her, but she seemed... lighter, not solid.  
  
"Mia?" he whispered, it was all his throat could manage.  
  
"Yeah, Dom it's me," she smiled happily. "What? You didn't think I'd leave you for good did you?"  
  
"You're dead," he muttered closing his eyes. He opened them thinking she'd be gone, but she still sat there looking at him  
  
"You got a problem with dead people now?" she raised an eyebrow being the cocky girl she had been in life, her sense of humor clearly hadn't died..  
  
"I'm dreaming, that's it. You're just a dream like last time," he nodded, trying to convince himself.  
  
"No, you're not and I was there both times," she stood, tucking her hands into the back of her jeans.  
  
"Why you here?" he asked. Now he needed to go to the local asylum and have himself committed. He was talking to his dead sister. It wasn't possible. He was cracking, he had to be.  
  
"Unfinished business, Dom. Some people have it and I'm one of them," she told him seriously.  
  
"What is it?" He couldn't believe he was taking this so easily. It proved he needed a therapist... bad!  
  
"Serena, I have to make sure she's all right. And you have to get her back, Dominic Toretto," she pointed at him.  
  
"She's dead. Mia, just like you," he shook his head.  
  
"No she's not, Dom," she shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "She's not on the other side neither is Crimson. They're alive."  
  
He looked up at her, happy to hear those words. It gave him hope of finding her. "I don't know where to look."  
  
"You'll figure it out," she gave him a weak smile.  
  
He shook his head. Seeing her there made everything seem better. He had a thousand things he wanted to say that he never got to and now he couldn't think of one of them. "God, Mia…I miss you so much."  
  
"I know, Dom. Believe me I know. I didn't want to go but I had no choice," she said.  
  
"Mia there's so many things I want to-"  
  
She held up her hand stopping him, "There's no time right now. Save it or later to talk about. I gotta go, Dom. I'll see you around."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
He licked his dry lips, "Jesse there?"  
  
Mia smiled, "Yeah, Jesse's there. He's happy and fine and so is my old dog Sparky and so is Violet, although she's worried for Asher."  
  
Dom nodded.   
  
"By the way Dom…Dad's so happy for you. You've made him proud."  
  
Dom smiled and felt his eyes water. He looked up to tell his sister he loved her and to thank her for saying that, knowing he had felt like a disappointment since the meeting with Serena's principal but Mia was gone.   
  
He looked around the room, but she wasn't there. He shook his head, "I'm dreaming again," he sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
Dom frowned when his hand closed over an object in his pocket. He pulled it out and his mouth dropped. Holding it by the chain, Serena's necklace dangled in front of his face. Hold this for me. I don't want to lose it. Her words rang in his mind as he recalled her putting it in his hand and telling him that. He smiled. She was alive. He knew what to do now. He put it back in his pocket and opened the door going downstairs to meet up with Damon, hoping he hadn't left already.  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON R&R IN THE MEANTIME…. 


	35. Flash Memory

A/N: OKAY HERE YOU GO..NOT TOO INTERESTING YET THAT IS....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom looked at all the faces that stared back at him as he entered the living room. Most were surprised to see him, Damon only smiled knowing he wouldn't let Serena down.  
  
Dom looked at all the faces, "What you looking at me for? We gotta find my sister."  
  
"What changed your mind?" Carissa asked. She was wearing something normal for a change since she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself if they did find Serena. She wore a plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans with a blue beanie pulled over her rainbow hair that she had twisted up to conceal.  
  
"An angel," he smiled and patted his pocket. Everyone frowned at him not knowing what he meant. He ignored their looks and continued. "If I told you, you'd all think I'm nuts, but I know now that Serena is alive and we need to get her back."  
  
"How do you know she's alive?" Vince asked, he had left the hospital after Ebony fell asleep and decided to help Damon with his search.  
  
Dom smiled, "This did." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket.  
  
Damon's eyes widened, "That's Serena's. She was wearing that before she was taken. How'd you get it?"  
  
"She gave it to me for safe keeping. Told me to hold on to it because she didn't want to lose it."  
  
"But she couldn't have," Letty started and then her eyes grew. "You mean... she was really there."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah and so was Mia. She was saying good-bye to me. That was why I saw her."  
  
Letty nodded, "I believe you for some reason... maybe it's the necklace."  
  
"Okay," Chaz nodded. "But how are we going to split up the groups to search?"  
  
"Well we can split it singly so it will be even and will cover more ground," Letty said.  
  
Dom nodded before frowning. His head felt fuzzy again and their voices seemed muted. He could see lips moving but no sound came out of them. His vision started to blur and he closed his eyes, rubbing them. When he opened them, he wasn't in his living room, he wasn't in his house even. He was standing a   
few yards away from an old warehouse. He looked around. The street was completely deserted, not even a tumbleweed rolled by He read the damaged sign on the pole: Monroe Rd. He had been here before, but it was supposed to be deserted. However Dom saw the lights in the warehouse were on, dimmed by the   
dust and paint on the windows but on. As his eyes adapted to the darkness he could make out some guards standing at the entrance holding guns and blocking the doors. Something important was in there... or someone.  
  
The dead streets and abandoned area where no cars go. Vikki had said when he was in the hospital. Dom agreed. The streets were definitely dead and it was abandoned all right. The old warehouse stock full of boxes, his memory brought the words up. He wasn't sure if that was full of boxes but he could   
take a guess and say it was do to the burly guards out front.   
  
His head spun again and he shut his eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass. He heard Serena's voice in his head as it the light-headedness swept over him, You know where to find me.  
  
"Hey Dom, you all right, man," Chaz put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Dom opened his eyes and was back in his living room. "Whoa," he mumbled. It wasn't the weirdest thing that ad happened, but freaky enough.  
  
"We were just talking bout how to find Serena and you zoned out for a minute there."  
  
"No need to look, I know where she is," he told them.  
  
"How?" Asher asked, still looking grief taken.  
  
"Don't ask. It's better that way," Letty butted in.  
  
"Where is she?" Carissa asked.  
  
"The abandoned warehouse on Monroe Road, but it's covered in the front and there's more guard then us," he explained counting heads. There was only nine of them now, not including Summer who was with Leon at the hospital. Letty, Vince, Chaz, Carissa, Junior, Damon, Asher, Brian, and himself. He didn't   
know how well Brian and Asher were feeling, but even with nine they were out numbered. There was at least six guards out front, not counting how many could be surrounding the building and inside.  
  
"What we going to do?" Carissa asked.  
  
"I have an idea," Vince said, Dom looked at him. "Why don't we call the other racers. If they come, which they might, then we'll have at least thirty on our side. They hate the Tongs and Trans since they cheat so damn much they'll join. Least I know Hector and Hernandez's teams will."  
  
He nodded, "You go make the calls. Round up all you can and tell em to meet us here."  
  
Vince gave him a nod and hurried to the phone in the kitchen. "Any other ideas," Dom asked.  
  
"What about Jimmy?" Brian put in, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"I don't want to take a risk of bringing in the cops. They might kill Serena if we bring them in."  
  
"Then tell Jimmy to give you a twenty minute head start. It'll give you time to get Serena and Crimson and me enough time to blow the fucker who killed Mia away," Brian hissed angrily.  
  
Dom let out a breath. He couldn't tell Brian just yet about seeing Mia. It would hurt him too much and he wouldn't believe it anyway. "All right. I'll give him a call. But I want you to be careful, Brian. Don't go in there on a suicide mission. Same goes for you, Asher. I know how you two are feeling and I don't want either of you to go do something stupid, like getting yourself   
killed."  
  
They both nodded slowly, saying nothing.  
  
"Swear it. Swear you won't initially get yourselves killed," he said sternly.  
  
"I swear," Brian nodded.  
  
"Same here. I won't get myself killed willingly," Asher mumbled looking around the room.  
  
"Okay then," Dom nodded. "Now as for the plan..."  
  
The others gathered around to listen to his idea which took nearly thirty minutes to explain to them. He got a few complaints. Mainly from Asher and Chaz who had been teamed together along with Carissa. Dom did it on purpose hoping the two would get along better if they had to watch each other's back. In that time Hernandez and his team along with Hector and his showed up, giving them a count of nearly forty now. He figured it'd be enough to stop the Tongs.   
  
Dom quickly went over the plan one more time with the others before going into his room and grabbing the two pistols he kept locked in his dresser drawer. He loaded both guns and grabbed the extra clips, stuffing them into his pockets.   
  
He grabbed the phone on the night stand and dialed in Jimmy's number at the police station. He picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Jimmy," he answered.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, it's Dom."  
  
"Oh, Dom. How you doing? I heard about Mia, you have my condolences."  
  
"Thanks, Jimmy. And I'm living...I gotta somethin' else that you need to know about."  
  
"What is it? Something to do with the Tong's and Tran's?"  
  
He sighed, "Yeah, more than you want to hear."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The drive-by was no hit anyone type of drive-by. It was planned. Our neighbors had been in some bad stuff with the Tran's along time ago. Apparently Crimson had dated Johnny Tran back in the day and spied on him for her brother, Orlando, the leader of the Orlando's. Tran found out and killed her brother. A week later the Tran's killed all the Orlando's except for a few, Violet, Damon, and Asher, Crimson's family along with Chaz." He took a deep breath. "Tong's brother found out and told him they were back I guess. And you already know that I had been in trouble with them. I was the one that scarred Tong's face all those years ago for what he did to Serena and I   
killed Tran and his brother. That was what the shooting was about."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before, Dom? Dammit, this would have helped. You should have told me," he said angrily.  
  
"I couldn't they'd kill her if I did," he told him.  
  
Jimmy paused on the other line, "Kill who Dom?"  
  
"Serena... they kidnapped Serena and Crimson. That's why I was in the middle of the street. I was chasing after her in the car. Junior found a letter that said if the cops found out they'd kill her."  
  
"Oh shit Dom... I'm sorry."  
  
"We're going tonight to get her, but we need you and you're cops to stay out of it at least for twenty minutes."  
  
"Dom, I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"Just give me enough time to get in there and get Serena out. If they find the cops there they'll kill her without hesitating. With me they might try to bargain or let me fight to get her back. Just give me twenty minutes at the least, Jimmy. It's all I'm askin'... this is my only sister's life we're messin' with here."  
  
He hoped that those words would convince him to stay out of it for awhile. He sighed finally. "You got until midnight, Dom. That's all I'm giving you then we're going in."  
  
Dom thanked him and told him where they kept Serena. He hung up and let out the breath he had been holding. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock: 11:10. Jimmy gave him a few extra minutes. Enough to get there and do what he had to do. His eyes fell to the picture. He smiled looking at his sisters. He   
touched the picture, trailing his fingers over Serena's picture.   
  
He'd get her back for Mia. She had been worried about her before she died and was still worried about her after death. Maybe after she was safe Mia could rest at last on the other side. And Damon, he had to get Serena back for Damon. They were going to get married and he'd be damned if they didn't have a long happy life together.  
  
But for the most part, he'd get Serena back for himself. She was his only family now and he needed her more than ever in his life now. He set the picture back on his dresser and left the room to go get her. He'd get Serena back if it killed him, if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT...ITS BOUT TO GET EVEN MORE INTERESTING... OHH AND THERE WILL BE MORE... SURPRISES TO COME. R&R...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
BEEZER 


	36. Part of a Dream

"Dom…Dom wake up," he felt someone shaking him, trying to coax him awake. He grumbled and opened his eyes, guessing he had fallen asleep in the bedroom after he called Jimmy. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before looking around.   
  
He jumped in his chair as he recognized his surroundings. Was this some kind of sick joke? This couldn't be. He couldn't be here. No fuckin way. He saw the startled look on Letty's face as she stood back near Junior. Chaz and Damon sat staring at him curiously.   
  
Dom sat in the chair in his hospital room. Just like he had earlier…this couldn't be right. He was already out of here. He was on his way to get Serena. What the hell was going on?  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked, not caring who answered as long as the damn question was answered.  
  
"You were shot with a dart, don't you remember the drive by?" Junior asked, wondering if he had a concussion or something.  
  
"Yeah, I know that," he said annoyed. "What I want to know is what the hell is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Damon asked, frowning.  
  
"What do I mean?" he laughed. Yup, he was going insane, this proved it. He was back in the hospital and it was still morning. It had been night two minutes ago! "This is gonna sound insane, but I already lived this, okay. I know what's going on. I know Serena's missing and I know about the letter and I know Violet's dead and Mia's dead."  
  
"Mia's not dead," Chaz protested.  
  
Dom's mouth fell open and he felt his heart skip a beat. "What?"  
  
"No, she lived through her surgery. She's gonna be fine, Dom."  
  
Dom felt like the weight was just lifted off his shoulders. Mia was alive…was it just a dream then? Did he dream the rest of the day when he'd actually been asleep in the chair the entire time? He didn't care. Now Mia was alive and that made his world a lot better, even if it was a bit more confusing.  
  
"She's alive," he said, repeating the words.  
  
"Yeah, Dom," Letty nodded and bit her lip. "But Violet…," she let the words trail and he knew. Violet was still dead, he felt sorry for Asher, but couldn't help but to be happy that Mia wasn't.  
  
"Serena?" He questioned.  
  
"She's been taken Dom. The police think it's all a drive by and she's at her friends. They don't know the truth," Junior added handing him the envelope. He sighed and read it. Yup, same thing as before. No cops or they'll kill Serena.   
  
"I need to talk to Mia," he said.   
  
"What about Serena?" Damon asked getting off the bed.  
  
Dom paused and wondered if it was there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Serena's necklace. He smiled. "I know where she is." He left the room towards Mia's, leaving them all stunned. 


	37. Alive!

Sorry it took so long, I'm not giving up though  
  
  
  
CH38  
  
Dom hurried down the hall, towards Mia's room and opened the door not bothering to knock. Brian twisted around in his chair and smiled at Dom. But the racer wasn't looking at Brian, his eyes were on Mia. His sister smiled at him from the bed she lay in. She looked good for just coming out of surgery a few hours ago.   
  
"Hey Dom," she smiled at him wearily.   
  
He let out a sigh of relief and sat on the other side of her bed, kissing her hand. "God, Mia! You scared the shit out of me. Don't you ever do that again or I'll ground your ass for a year, I don't care how old you are."  
  
Mia let out a small laugh, "Sorry to scare you, but I'm okay."  
  
Brian looked at both of them and got up. "I think I'm going to go visit Leon. Glad to see your okay Dom." He left the room and Mia frowned at her brother.  
  
"What did he mean by that?"  
  
Dom shrugged, "Nothin."  
  
"Did you get shot? Are you hurt?" she asked worried for his safety.  
  
He shook his head, "I was hit was a sleeping dart, I'm fine and so is Carissa and Chaz and everyone else. I'm sure you already heard about Violet."  
  
She nodded solemnly, "Poor Asher. I feel bad for him."  
  
"Yeah, but everyone else is okay," he told her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Except Serena and Crimson," she said, looking him in the eye.   
  
"I'm going to get her back, Mia. I promise you that," he swore to her.  
  
"I know you will Dom. You wouldn't leave her like that. She needs you. I mean, she gave you her necklace."  
  
Dom's eyes widened. How did she know about that? Serena gave it to him in his dream and he had it in his pocket.  
  
"How did you know about me having her necklace?"  
  
Mia frowned at him again, her brows furrowing, "She gave it to you. I remember. She handed it to you and told you to hold onto it. She didn't want to lose it."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"I was there, dummy," she said in a no-dah manner. "And you owe us a vacation after you bring her home."  
  
He laughed remembering his promise of Disney Land or something like that. "I'll keep my word after I bring her home."  
  
"You know where she is right?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
"And you're going to bring her home alive?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You'll all come home, right?" she asked knowing he was going to go tonight to the warehouse.  
  
He nodded his head, promising to bring them all back alive. "I promise you, Mia. I promise. You just get some rest," he kissed her forehead and stood up."  
  
She smiled at him and yawned a little. "I love you, Dom."  
  
"Love you, too, Mia," he told her walking out the door but she called him back in and he poked his head in.  
  
"Do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Kick their ass," she grinned tiredly.  
  
"Will do," he said, closing her door. "Will do," he headed down the hallway, holding Serena's locket in his hand and walking towards the waiting room to gather his crew and get his sister back, along with his revenge.  
  
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ITS ALMOST DONE. YAY!!!!! BEAR WITH ME THOUGH. I HAVE A TON OF HW AND NOT ENOUGH TIME. SO JUST HANG IN THERE. R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
BEEZER~*~ 


	38. It's Show Time

For those of you who are having a difficult time following my characters   
I'll recap for you.  
  
Crimson- Damon's older sister, Asher's cousin. Lives next door to Dom.  
Damon- He's 18. Crimson's little brother, Asher's cousin. Lives next door   
for now. Engaged to Serena.  
Asher- Damon and Crimson's cousin. Part of an old gang, enemy to the Tran's.   
Dated Violet. Lives with Crimson, next door to Dom.  
Violet- Asher's former girl friend. Part of the old gang Asher was in. Was   
killed in drive by. DEAD.  
Ebs- Vince's girlfriend. Lives with Vince in the basement of Dom's house. She   
was shot but is still alive.  
Summer- Leon's pregnant girlfriend, friend of Crimson's. Lives with Leon.  
  
------these are not the next door neighbors but other characters------  
Junior- Brian's younger brother who has a crush on Mia. Vince hates him.  
Chaz- friend of the Toretto's. Married to Carissa. Old friend of Asher's,   
they don't get along any more.  
Carissa- a very colorful girl, married to Chaz, best friend to Serena. Vince   
calls her Rainbow Bitch.  
Serena- Dom and Mia's little sister. She's 18 and engaged to Damon.  
  
  
I HOPE THIS CLEARS IT UP TO YOU. MORE CHARACTER DEATHS TO COME CUZ I GOT WAY   
TOO MANY CHARACTERS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CH 40- Show Time!  
  
Dom and the others met back at his house where he gave order as to who went   
where and when. They had at least 30 people that agreed to do the mission   
with them, which was a strong number against the Tong's. Dom set up the teams   
and received a few complaints from Asher and Chaz who were teamed up together   
with Carissa. He wanted to keep it as much as he could to the 'dream' he had,   
figuring it had to be like that for a reason. He even called Jimmy and   
explained the situation to him. Jimmy told him e was giving him till midnight   
and then the police squad was coming in. Dom looked at his watch:11:00.   
Perfect, he smiled to himself.  
  
"All right, any questions?" he asked looking at the crowd.  
  
"Yea I-" Chaz started but Dom cut him off.  
  
"Any question from anyone else besides Chaz and Asher," he asked. No one said   
anything. He nodded, "All right you all know what to do. Let's go."  
  
Dom got into his car with the others and reached into his pocket, taking out   
the necklace. He watched it spin in the light and ten clasped it around his   
neck, and tucking it under his shirt, keeping it safe for his baby sister who   
would. He'd get her back. He knew he would or he'd die trying.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Serena sat in the chair, her arms tied behind her back. Crimson was tied to a   
chair directly behind her. Her arms ached from being tied and the rope dug   
into her skin, rubbing her wrists raw. She'd been here for a while now. The   
last thing she remembered was being dragged into a car from behind and seeing   
Damon knocked unconscious from behind. She was thrown into the back of a car   
with Crimson and kicked and fought to get out. She managed to get to the   
window and saw Dom, but a rage was put over her face and she passed out. Next   
thing she knew she woke up in a warehouse tied to chair with Crimson behind   
her.  
  
Of course, she passed out again when she smart mouthed Tong and he hit her,   
knocking her out. She had had the weirdest dream. She was in the hospital   
talking to Dom and Mia, she remembered handing him her necklace just before   
waking up. When she finally did come to, her necklace was gone.  
  
Serena sighed and tried to relax in the metal chair. Her ass was getting sore   
from sitting there all day. She wondered when her brother would come to save   
her. She knew he would, Tong had made sure of that. He wanted Dom to come   
after her and he thought Dom would come alone so his baby sister wouldn't be   
harmed. Yeah right! Dom may not have gone to college but he wasn't stupid,   
that was for sure. And if they kidnapped his sister, he was going to be   
pissed when he showed, pissed of and not alone.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can sit here," Crimson whispered.  
  
"They'll come, Crimson. Believe me Dom will come," she told her.  
  
"It's not that. I have to go to the bathroom," she giggled and Serena laughed.  
  
Tong came through the side door then, his gun in one hand, a sneering look on   
his ugly face. "What's so funny?" he asked, coming closer to her chair.  
  
"We were talking about bodily functions then you walked in right on time,"   
she smiled, knowing he was going to be pissed off with her.  
  
Tong laughed, throwing his head back, before back handing her across the   
face. "Stupid bitch," he hissed. "So much like your brother."  
  
"Thank you," she grinned despite the sting on her face. "Well, I'm bored. I   
think I should start singing again." She cleared her throat.  
  
"Go ahead see if I care," he shrugged.   
  
"This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people   
started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it   
forever just because this is…"  
  
Serena managed to sing it twenty-two times before Tong yelled in fury and hit   
her across the face. "Shut up!"  
  
"I thought you didn't care," she grinned at him.   
  
He pressed the gun to her forehead, "You're not going to care in a moment."  
  
"Ohh, but you will. If I die Dom will reck havek on you," she told him.  
  
He lowered the gun and traced the scars on her shoulder. "Don't I know that.   
But no worries. It's almost show time. Revenge is mine tonight. I'll do off   
with your big brother and then I'll finish off lovely Crimson here." She   
heard her gasp and heard is hand connect with her face.  
  
"If I say you're a stupid piece of shit would you believe me?" she growled   
only to be hit again. She tasted blood, and licked her lip before looking up   
at him. "My brother liked that."  
  
"Your brother isn't here. Shows how much he cares for you. Maybe you were   
just a burden that I lifted when I took you. Now he's free to live his life,"   
he smiled trying to get to her, walking back and forth.  
  
She didn't believe him. She knew Dom loved her, she just wondered when he'd   
show up. She heard a tapping sound and looked around, but saw no one. The   
tapping came again and she looked up. Through the stained and dirty sun roof   
she saw Hector and Edwin along with their street teams. She smiled getting   
the hint and nudged Crimson who looked up and signaled that she knew.  
  
Serena turned her head and grinned at Tong. "Hey Tong," he turned and looked   
at her. "It's show time, man."  
  
That was when Dom's car crashed through the wall in the back and spun,   
stopping a ten yards from where Tong stood.  
  
  
  
  
  
They'll be another chapter as soon as I can get to it. But it will be done I   
promise. ~*~*Beezer 


	39. Party Time

Okay I know its been a loooonnnng time since I last wrote and this is a really short chapter but its almost done and I didn't want to bundle it all in one chapter. I've been really busy with my 4 other fanfics. But I WILL finish this I promise. So r&r in the meantime.  
  
  
  
Chapter : Party Time  
  
  
The car spun and stopped with a screech and the engine shut off. Tong signaled his men to put their guns up. Dom stepped out of the car and looked around, seeing all of Tong's men with their guns pointed at him. He smiled and looked at Tong.   
  
"Am I a little late for the party?" he asked with a lopsided grin. He snapped his fingers. "Damn, and I thought I'd be here on time... oh well, least I made a killer entrance. You might wanna patch tat hole up though, don't want it to get too cold back here."  
  
"Actually, you're right on time for the party," Tong said, gesturing at all his men who had their guns aimed at Dom.  
  
Dom looked around, "I guess I am. Well let's make this easy. All I want is that little girl sitting right over there tied to a chair... and of course, Crimson, cuz you know that is my sister's fiance sister... try saying that ten times fast."  
  
"Hey Dom, bout time you showed up. I was getting kinda fed up with Scar over here," Serena teased.   
  
Tong hit her across the face and Dom pulled out one of his guns aiming it at Tong. The men in the room cocked their guns, aiming to kill. "Hit her again and I'll put a cap in your ass."  
  
"You won't get the chance," he smiled. "They'll kill you by the time you even pull the trigger."  
  
"Actually, boo, I'm used to being hit…its been going on all day... I guess I have a smart ass mouth," she grinned at him.  
  
"I'll get you out of her Serena," he told her. "I promise."  
  
"You and what army, Dom," Tong smiled, knowing he was alone.  
  
Dom raised his eyebrows and glanced up at the sky roof with a lopsided grin again. "This one."  
  
As he said the word, the glass roof above them shattered and a about nine or so of Tong's men fell through, hitting the floor three stories below. Ropes fell down from the roof and his friends slid down the ropes just as a bunch of street cars came hurtling through the walls as Dom had to distract the gun men.   
  
Serena grinned, knowing that was her family and fellow street racers. She felt the ropes cut around her and Crimson and the two big guards grabbed them going up the stairs with the two of them.  
  
"DOM!" She yelled, pulling back and trying to get free as Crimson did the same.  
  
Dom turned his head from behind the pillar he hid away from the gun fire. He saw Tong and his two men taking Serena and aimed his gun, he pulled the trigger hitting one of them, killing a guard. Crimson ran as the guard that held her fell dead.   
  
"Go, run," Serena told her and she did, stopping only when she came behind a load of boxes she could hear Tong ordering them to kill her. She sighed, seeing she was safe for now, but failed to notice the red laser aimed at her as Tong took aim from a catwalk above.  
  
Damon had heard the orders to kill Crimson and looked around, holding his gun as the war between the two teams still raged on. He spotted Crimson behind a wall of boxes and signaled for Dom to cover him. Dom nodded and ran shooting his gun as he headed for the metal stairs that led to the catwalk where one   
of the guards stood with Tong, holding Serena tightly.   
  
Damon ran for all it was worth. That was when he noticed the red laser aimed at his sister's chest, but she was oblivious to it, not noticing the Tong was above her. Damon felt things move in slow motion as he ran towards her, knowing that Tong was going to kill her. He refused to let that happen. Not to Crimson who had done nothing but take care of him all herlife. He lost   
his parents and his brother, he couldn't lose his sister too.   
  
Three things happened all at once. Damonheard the gun fire as he jumped in front of his sister and heard Serena scream. 


	40. Upstairs

a/n: I know, I know. Its been a loooonnnggg time. But I WILL finish this story just PLEASE keep reading and responding. I need the encouragment. I know its really short but Im almost done with the next chapter which is longer and contains character deaths. Not saying which characters though. But   
its almost done I have bout 4 or 5 chapts to go so stick with me. PLEASE  
  
  
  
  
Upstairs  
  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" Serena screamed as Tong pulled trigger on his gun. She saw both of them fall behind the boxes and couldn't see who was hit or hurt. She felt her anger boil over and started kicking and hitting at the guard that held her. "You asshole. You shit eating asshole," she screamed at Tong. "You shot them. I'll fucking kill you, if he's dead, I'll kill you, I promise." She felt herself start to cry despite her anger. Damon might be dead or worse for all she knew. And if he was…Tong would not want to be around her if he was.   
  
"There, there, Serena. You'll be joining your lovely fiancé by the end of the night, I promise. Or…you don't have to die. You can just be my slave instead. Don't want to waste a pretty little flower like you," he grinned, touching her cheek.  
  
Serena spit in his face, watching the mucus saliva drip down his face. "I'd rather burn in hell then be a slave like your lip lickin whore of a mother, you gay son of a bitch."  
  
He wiped the spit of his face and drew his and back in anger but stopped. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back, whispering in her ear. "You just might get your wish. But if you keep persuading me I'll make you my whore because I know you're trying to piss me off. So keep it up, Serena, keep it up." He threw her roughly to the floor and she landed hard on the   
metal.  
  
His bodyguard cried out in pain and dropped dead to the floor, near Serena. She gasped and looked at him. Tong looked up and saw Dom starting towards them, making his way. Tong smiled. "Here it begins. You'll want to be dead after I kill your brother, I just might keep you around after all."  
  
Serena looked at him with anger as he picked her up and dragged her by her arm now up the staircase to the second abandoned floor. 


	41. Death

Told you this chapter would be longer. Its nearly finished, thank God. So keep reading and replying please. The more replies the more motivated i get. Next chapter coming real soon.  
CH41 Deaths  
  
They lay on their sides, side by side. Damon propped himself up on his forearm and attentively touched the blood that covered the front of his shirt. The red dye stained his fingers with its sticky warmth. His eyes flickered from his own shirt to his sisters. She lay on her back, breathing rapidly as the blood flowed from the wound in her chest, staining her shirt.   
  
"No," Damon whispered, crawling to her side and trying to stop the crimson flow. His sister looked into his eyes, her mouth moved but no sound escaped as she struggled to breathe.   
  
"Don't talk, Crim. You'll be fine," he told her, trying to contain the panic that was rising inside him.   
  
She shook her head gently, raising a shaky hand to touch his face. A small smile spread across her lips. "Love you…baby bro," she whispered gently, her words barely audible with all the gunfire and breaking glass and cars around.   
  
"I love you, too, Crim," he told her, nodding.   
  
She gave him one more smile before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her ragid breathing stopped.   
  
Damon felt the tears creep into the corner of his eyes but pushed them away. Tong would pay, he had work to do. He grabbed his gun off the floor and reloaded the chamber. Glancing around the boxes he saw Dom already up on the   
catwalk and farther away, Tong was pulling Serena into a storage room upstairs.  
  
He looked back at his dead sister and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I'll be back for you, Crim. I promise."  
  
Damon stood and hurried up the stairs, firing at some as he passed, ready to get his fiancé back and his revenge.  
  
"Dammit!" Chaz swore out loud, ducking behind more crates as yet another bullet zoomed pass his head, hitting a wooden box next to him. He glared at Asher. "You're doing a great job at covering me so far," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks, I'm trying real hard," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, to get me KILLED!" Chaz shouted,   
  
"Ohh, so you did notice,' Asher nodded, ducking near him behind the crates.   
  
Chaz cursed under his breath. "We can't keep at this Ash."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This! We can't keep trying to get each other killed," he laughed. "We're fighting like a bunch of kids over what?"  
  
Asher thought about it, 'Stuff from the past."  
  
"Exactly, stuff from the past," he told him. "We need to forgive each other if either of us wants out of here."  
  
"Okay," he folded his arms over his chest looking at Chaz.  
  
"What?" Chaz asked.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your apology, I'm waiting to hear it," he said sternly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, you owe me first," Chaz pointed out.  
  
"I don't owe you shit."  
  
"You always were a stubborn prick," Chaz growled.   
  
"And you always were a faggot bitch," he sighed.  
  
"Hey, in case you didn't know. I'm MARRIED."  
  
"Doesn't mean you aren't fucking a guy on the side," he muttered.  
  
Chaz growled, reloading his gun. "I should just put a cap in your ass now."  
  
"Is that a gay slur?"  
  
"Fuck you, Asher."  
  
"How bout that? Was that a gay pick-up line?" Asher teased.  
  
"I mean go fuck yourself, you ignorant asshole."  
  
"Least I don't get fucked up mine," he mumbled, cocking his gun.  
  
Chaz turned to him, his back facing the opening. "You know what, Ash! I'm so sick of your-"  
  
"CHAZ!" Asher shoved him and he hit the crates next to him, cutting his arm on a piece of wood. Chaz hissed in pain, looking at the cut. It would definitely need stitches. He turned to yell at Asher but gasped instead, feeling his heart drop to his stomach.  
  
Asher lay on his back, head turned to one side, bleeding from a wound in his upper stomach  
  
"Asher," Chaz scrambled to his side. "Ash, wake up…please."  
  
His eyes flickered and opened, staring blankly at him. "Chaz," he mumbled.   
  
"I'm right here," he told him, patting his shoulder.  
  
"Damn," he said with a small laugh. 'Never thought I'd take a bullet for your thin ass."  
  
"Neither did I," he smiled, taking off his jacket and putting it over the wound to stop the flow. "But hey, I'm gonna need stitches in my arm cause of you, asshole."  
  
"Shit, I'll need them in my side along with surgery so lets compare wounds," he told him.  
  
"We can compare the size of our guns later too," he joked, worried about the amount of blood flowing from the wound.  
  
"Yeah, someday we might," he said and coughed harshly, sounding rickedy and unnatural.   
  
Chaz shook his head, "Why the hell did ya do it, Ash?"  
  
"You're my friend, Chaz…probably the best friend I ever had," he smiled weakly, his eyes drooping a little more.   
  
"Yeah, you're my best friend too, bro" he told him. "Sorry I never told you that. And I am sorry. I was an asshole."  
  
"That you were," he laughed a bit and winced.   
  
Chaz could see the pain he was in as he fought to stay awake and alive. He swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat as he realized what he had to do. Asher couldn't stay holding on forever. "Go with her, Ash. Go find your girl."  
  
Asher smiled weakly still, "One last thing I have to say," he whispered and looked Chaz directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Chaz," he whispered before his breathing stopped and his eyes stared vacantly into the ceiling. Chaz slowly closed them, muttering a quick prayer before picking up his gun and finishing   
his job. He only managed to hit two more before the police pulled in and took over. He found Kerisa and hugged her, feeling better already knowing his friend was with the one he loved. He looked around, wondering where Dom was.  
  
"Letty," he called to her.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Thank God, you two are all right."  
  
"You've seen Dom?"  
  
She shook her head. "No not yet. Not him or Serena or Damon."  
  
"I hope they're okay," Kerisa said, glancing around for her best friend.   
  
"I do too,' Chaz said, tightening his grip on her. "I do too." 


	42. Catwalk Crash

I know, I know, I haven't written in awhile. I'm so sorry. I've been extremely busy but I will get this done. I swear to you that. I have about 3 or 4 chapters to go. Then its done, so hang with me its getting better and better.

Ch42 - Catwalk Crash

Dom followed the catwalk, towards the metal staircase he saw Tong drag his sister up just seconds ago. Glancing down below, he saw his team had it covered. Now to finish what he came here for. He stepped over the dead guards body, and walked as quietly as he could up the stairs, making sure his shoes made as little noise as possible against the metal of the stairs. The last thing he needed was to give himself away and get killed. 

The storage room was dark, piled high with crates and boxes. An upper level of stairs lined the sides against the wall leading to the catwalk above. He held his gun up, ready as he walked in, scanning the area for any sign of Tong and his sister. He looked around careful of his movements, hoping that he wasn't in clear range of scar face. He listened carefully, trying to hear for any sign of metal creaking or chains clanking above, anything to give Tong away. 

Gunshots from down stairs echoed lightly in the room, he briefly wondered how many of his own were hurt before thinking back to Serena, he couldn't get distracted, not now. Touching the locket under his shirt he sighed, pushing away all other ways and staying as focused as he could. She had to be in here and he knew she was alive, Tong would keep her that way. 

A creak from above on the right of him caught his guard and he spun around, aiming the gun in the direction above him on the catwalk. Dom could see a figure looming in the shadows above.

"Come out, Tong," he spoke clearly. "I know you're up there. Show your pretty little face."

"Well, well, you caught me, Toretto," Tong's voice came, mimicking him. "looks like I'll just have to throw down my weapon and let you kill me, huh?" He stepped forward a bit, Dom could see his figure outlined in the dim light above him. "That's what you want isn't it? To kill me? Gee, maybe I should. Oh but wait," he stepped into the light. Serena right next to him, hugged to his side, a knife held under her throat and a gun in his other hand. "I have a better plan."

Dom's eyes flickered when he saw the knife and Serena's throat.

"Dom," she spoke, seeing her brother. He heard the quiver of fear in her voice. She stepped forward a bit, as if trying to get closer.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tong said, pressing the knife down. She gasped stepping back, hoping to lessen the pressure as much as possible.

"Don't hurt her," Dom told him.

"Why not? Look what you did to me," he hissed gesturing at his face where the bubbling scars marked his once beautiful face. "I'll just give her a pretty little scar, ruin that pretty little neck of hers."

"She already has a scar," he said angrily but managed to keep from yelling as he slowly made his way to the staircase to his right. He was already up three steps as he spoke, keeping his eyes glued on Tong. "Look at her shoulder. You did that."

He glanced at her arm, tracing the scars with a finger. "So I did."

"Please just let her go," he told him calmly, lowering his gun a little as he approached the top. "This fight is between you and me. Serena has nothing to do with any of this. You got what you wanted. I'm right here," he reached the top landing. The catwalk swayed a little and he noticed it was only ten feet across. That wasn't much room for his large frame. Tong may have been small but he was tall and a good fighter for all Dom knew.

Tong sighed looking around and glancing at the three story drop below before looking back at Dom. "You're right. First drop your weapons."

"Drop yours."

"See now we're not trusting each other," he smiled. He looked at Serena. "You two have so much in common."

"I don't know if I can trust you Tong, never were a trusting guy. Always an arrogant mother-fucking prick like Johnny who backed down on any damn promise he made."

"I'd watch my wording if I were you," he pressed the knife to Serena's throat until a small trickle of blood spilt down her neck. "Never know if this knife might just slip."

"Okay," Dom held his hand, telling him to stop. "Don't hurt her. I'll shut up. Let me reword that. You aren't really trustworthy. You've given me nothing to show your trust in."

"True," he nodded, pursuing his lips. "How bout this, we both drop them. No tricks, no trades," he held his gun out and dropped it, kicking it to the left, letting it topple over the edge and fall into the pad of boxes below. He then let the knife drop from Serena's throat, still holding the girls arm in a bruising grip, he kicked the knife the other direction, it bounced off a pole and slid six feet behind him. "Your turn."

Dom let out a heavy sigh, glancing at Serena who gave a small nod, guarantying it was all he had. He dropped his gun, kicking it away, letting it fall over the edge and hearing it hit the concrete below. 

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Tong told him. "I think we're making progress."

"Now my sister," Dom said, gesturing at Serena. "Let her go."

Tong nodded letting go of her arm, she rubbed it, trying to rid herself of the soreness. "See I let her go. I didn't lay a finger on her." He touched her hair, she flinched away, moving towards the railing of the catwalk. "She's survived so much from me…I wonder how much she's like you. I wonder if she has nine lives…let's find out."

Before Dom could blink or move, Tong was already grabbing Serena's arm. She didn't even have time to fight as he threw her over the edge of the metal rail. Serena screamed as she fell. 

"SERENA!" Dom yelled running towards the edge. He peered down just in time to se her hit a large square stack of boxes, disappearing beneath them as they caved in under her. "SERENA!" he screamed again. Dom turned to run down the stairs, to check on his little sister. Tong connected with him then, tackling him to the ground in a swift movement. Dom rolled onto his back, getting hit twice more in the face by Tong's eager fist.

He kicked the guy off him using his feet, Tong fell back on the railing, causing it to sway more. He threw himself on Tong, the two rolled towards the edge. Tong tried kicking him off, but Dom managed to grab the bar and pull himself upright, dodging as Tong tried for a low swift kick to the face. He grabbed his foot knocking him off balance, sending him to his stomach. 

Dom stood over him, kicking him in the ribs. "You shoved her," he kicked him again. "You fucking bitch." He was about to kick him in the face when Tong knocked his foot out from under him. Dom felt a burning pain in his shoulder. He turned his head to see a knife blade in his skin, piercing him. Tong had found his blade. 

"Now you have matching scars," he dug it deeper and Dom grunted in pain. Bringing his other elbow up and smashing it into his face. To his satisfaction. His nose burst into blood, breaking. Dom pulled the knife from his arm, biting his lip. He stood staggering to his feet. The knife still held in one hand as he stood near the wall. 

"Now you have a broken nose," he smiled. 

"Laugh while you can," Tong reached down, pulling a gun from his shoe, pointing it at Dom while blood poured from his broken face, along with the gashes he had received during the brawl. "You won't be for long."

Dom looked at the gun, wondering if this was the end. He glanced beside him and saw something he hadn't before. It was his only choice, it'd take them both out probably but it'd work. He looked at Tong who had seen what he was looking at.

"You don't have the balls," Tong shook his head. His face showing pure fear behind the mask of blood.

"You're wrong,' with a quick and strong flick of his arm, he let the blade cut the supporting rope that held the catwalk together. The rope snapped in a flash rolling up. The catwalk shook and with a creak broke toppling to the left, sending both Dom and Tong falling the three stories below. Both wondering if this was their end. Dom thought of his sisters as he fell, weightless through the air, praying to see their faces again. If not, he knew they'd at least be safe. Even if he wasn't there to see to it. He thought of nothing more as his flying body finally hit below.

PLEASE R&R IT'D MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!


	43. Facing Death

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm making up for what I didn't do for the past month or so. Enjoy!!  
Ch43- Facing Death  
  
Dom groaned, moving a little, partially glad to feel the pain it caused because pain meant he was still alive. He could feel the pain in his shoulder where he was stabbed and the pain of falling on a ton of crates and boxes that were thankfully empty of supplies. He rolled onto all fours, waiting for the world to stop spinning and his stomach to settle before standing up. He swayed a little at first, staggering forward a bit. Dom managed to get himself out of the maze of debris the landing had created.   
  
He blinked looking around for Tong but couldn't see him anywhere. Was it possible he died in the landing? Impaled on a piece of crate? Could Dom have won so easily? He didn't care to look. As far as he knew, Tong was dead and most likely unarmed. He headed for the large stack of boxes that Serena had fallen into earlier off to the side.   
  
When he was in a few yards of her landing site, he was tackled from behind, knocked to the ground, spinning around to his back he managed to dodge Tong's foot. It hit the ground where Dom's face had been seconds before. Dom grabbed his leg, knocking him once more off his feet. Struggling to get up, he found his movements slow and lazy. Partially due from the fact he fell three stories and should be unconscious at the moment and the injury to his arm that left him partially handicapped in the fight.   
  
Then again as they fought, Dom noticed Tong wasn't looking so hot either. His nose was broken and still bleeding, covering his face in a bloody mask and he gained a gash to his left temple on the way down. Not only that but he was moving slower than usual, which was still pretty fast for Dom to comprehend and react to.   
  
Dom swung at Tong, but the other grabbed his arm, propelling him face first into a pole. His head opened at the temple, bleeding freely and adding to the daze and confusion.   
  
Tong smiled behind all the blood, "What's wrong Dom? All the fight fled from you?" He hit him again. "You losing all hope."  
  
Dom took the hit, leaning on the pole now for support. He questioned himself on that. He felt lifeless, drained of all energy. Like it was too hard to even keep his eyes open now. All he wanted to do was give in to Tong and let him win, it would end it all at least. He'd have nothing more to worry about if he did. The offer was so tempting to just lay down and die. Surrender the fight.  
  
"Dom?" a voice spoke behind Tong. Dom lifted his head, staring passed Tong who didn't hear the voice. Dom blinked twice before registering what he saw, it came from the pile of broken boxes forty or so feet behind Tong. Serena, he could see her. She had crawled through the boxes, still dazed and tired by the looks of it but the look in her eyes is what hit him. Disbelief, confusion, pain, but not physical, emotional pain. The thought of him giving up so easily was killing her because she looked up to him so much.  
  
Dom's strength came back to him then. All it took was his sister. That was why he needed to fight, to live. Because he had a family to take care of and two sisters who needed him and a fiancé who was waiting to marry him. That was where he found his strength and hope, in family.   
  
Dom hit Tong in the face, full force, causing the man to fall back, dazed by the blow. He hit him a few more times, grunting angrily as he did so. This was the guy who tried to tear his family apart, who tried to kill Mia, who kidnapped Serena, who tried to kill him. The guy who almost killed Ebony and Leon, who killed Violet. This guy who tore so many lives apart just when things were getting back to normal from the last merry-go-round. He let all his anger unleash in those punches.  
  
Dom finally tripped him, pausing to clear his head before kicking him in the side. He lifted his foot for the final blow that he knew would kill Tong.   
  
"Dom," he lifted his head up looking at Serena. She was still on all fours, watching him, seeing what he was doing. She looked at him, her eyes staring in his, mouth open slightly in shock.  
  
His anger fled his body, calming him. He couldn't kill Tong no matter how much he wanted to, at least not in front of Serena.   
  
Tong moaned, broken and bleeding in pain. Dom bent down, lifting Tong's head up. "You hurt me, you hurt my friends, and you hurt my family…I want you to leave. I want you to go far away from here. I'm letting you go because I won't sink to your level. I have a life that I worked hard to get and I want to keep. So you leave here and if I ever see your face here again I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your thick skull. Got it?"  
  
Tong nodded and Dom dropped his head back down, straightening up and kicking him one last time.  
  
Serena she was sitting up on her knees. Luckily there were only a few cuts on her face and arms, nothing compared to what she could have had, she thought to herself. She cracked her neck and looked up. Dom was standing over Tong, she could see his face looking down on the broken man. She couldn't believe he almost killed him. Part of her wanted him to but part of her wasn't sure. She wasn't sure it was just letting him off so easily by killing him. She wanted him to suffer for what he did, not go so easily. Her fiancé could be dead because of that asshole either Damon or Crimson. She knew one was a goner and part of her was ashamed that she hoped it was Crimson, but she loved Damon to much to lose him. Not this soon.   
  
She heard a noise from above and glanced up. A guy was up there, one of Tong's who escaped the blood bath down below. He was aiming at Dom and Dom was oblivious to the red dot on his chest, ready to steal his life away.  
  
"DOM, LOOK OUT," Serena shouted. He looked up and saw a shooter, one of Tong's men cheating on their match. The shooter aimed at Dom and another shot was fired, the shooter up on the railing fell off, hitting the ground. Dom turned around and saw Damon standing a few feet behind him, just in the doorway. He lowered his gun and smiled at Dom.  
  
"Bout time you got here," Dom smiled lazily.   
  
"Got held back a little," he shrugged.  
  
"You hurt?" Dom asked, taking a step closer, gesturing at his shirt and the blood stains on it.  
  
He shook his head. "It's not mine…it's my sisters. I'm as fine as I can expect to be."  
  
Dom lowered his, understanding Crimson was dead. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
He nodded, taking a deep breath, "I'll be okay…I just"  
  
Damon glanced up in that moment and shoved Dom hard. He hit the floor, hearing a shot ring out. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Damon laying motionless on the ground. Dom rolled fully on his back, Tong stood, covered in blood, the gun aimed at him.  
  
"I never make a promise I can't keep," he told him, smiling. Aiming the gun at his forehead. "I always keep my promises." He smiled and Dom realized it was death smiling at him, glad to finally take him at last. He could only stare into those cold eyes as Tong's fingers put pressure on the trigger. 


	44. Its Over

A/N: Whoo hoo!!!! Almost done, one more to go. Well, hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the original FatF characters.  
  
Chapter 44- It's Over  
  
"I never make a promise I can't keep," he told him, smiling. Aiming the gun at his forehead. "I always keep my promises." He smiled and Dom realized it was death smiling at him, glad to finally take him at last. He could only stare into those cold eyes as Tong's fingers put pressure on the trigger.  
  
Dom closed his eyes, prepared to die. The shot rang out, but he felt no pain. Was he dead that fast? Was it that easy to cross over? He peeked an eye open just to be sure of what was going on.  
  
Tong's eyes were wide the smile disappearing. He staggered looking behind him in shock. Dom could see Serena. Tong opened his mouth to speak but only the gurgle of blood came up and he fell flat on his face, unmoving.  
  
Dom looked at Serena, the gun still held in her hand, aimed at where Tong had been. "So do I," she said, dropping the gun she had found on the floor near the boxes.  
  
"Serena," Dom said, getting to his feet. She smiled and ran over to him, hugging him. Dom clung to her, holding her tightly in his arms, afraid to let her go for fear that it was all a dream or they'd be torn apart once more. But their threat was dead, lying in a pool of his blood, dead as a doornail. He kissed the top of her head, tears in his eyes. She was back, safe in his arms and he never wanted to let her go again.  
  
Serena pulled away from him suddenly and ran past him. He heard her cry "Damon" and then remembered her fallen fiancé.  
  
He turned around following her. She was already kneeling by his prone body. Dom got on his other side.  
  
"Is he…?" she asked, looking at her brother with pleading eyes, willing him to be alive.  
  
Dom remembered him taking a bullet to the chest for him, he'd be lucky to be alive. "I don't know," he put a hand on his shoulder, turning his body around to get a look at the wound.   
  
Damon coughed and groaned when they did and Serena squealed with joy, hugging him tightly around the neck. He patted her arm. "Hon…need air."  
  
"Oh sorry," she released her grip, holding his hand.  
  
"There's no wound, no blood…how?" Dom asked in wonder.  
  
Damon gasped, patting his chest and lifting his shirt, revealing the bulletproof vest. "I'm not stupid," he smiled, a little out of breath.   
  
"You sly little bastard you," he grinned standing up. He held out his hand and Damon took it. He yanked the boy to his feet. "Glad you're alive. Like I said, you break her heart I break your neck. It's kinda hard to do if you're dead and haven't married her yet."  
  
"But what about this blood?" Serena asked him, gesturing at his hands and shirt.  
  
"It's not mine," he told her and she could read those three words. She nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back and then pulled back, looking at her. He touched her cheek and she smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed her, full on, missing the feel of her lips, her tongue, just missing her.  
  
Dom cleared his throat. "I know you two haven't seen each other in like a day, but can you not do that in front of me…I'd appreciate it. She's still my little sister. I still see her as the four year old playing with her Hot Wheels on the ramp she built in the backyard and eating jello with her fingers. So don't do that."  
  
Damon pulled back with a grin. "Sorry, won't happen again."  
  
Serena smiled, her arm still around Damon. "What's he going to think we're doing on our honeymoon?"  
  
"You're playing Candy Land and Chutes and Ladders and watching Little Mermaid," Dom told her. "I got it all planned out cause I'm goin with you."  
  
"What will Letty say to that? You ditching her to be at our honeymoon?"  
  
He frowned and snapped his fingers. "Damn, hadn't thought of that. Alright, I won't go. But just…just don't tell me what you guys did….i don't wanna hear it."  
  
"I'll tell Letty and Mia then, if they tell you its your problem not mine."  
  
Dom smiled and then remembered. "Oh, I think you'll want this back," Dom unfastened the necklace. Serena smiled lifting her hair up so he could put it back around her neck where it belonged.  
  
"I kept it safe for you," he told her.  
  
She twisted the oval shaped locket. "I had a feeling you would."  
  
He put his arm around her and patted Damon on the shoulder. "What do ya say we get the hell out of here?"  
  
"I say that's the best damn plan we've had all day," Serena chuckled as the three descended down the stairs, reuniting with family and friends.   
  
RR PLEASE!!! THANK YOU! NEED TO KNOW WHAT YA THINK!  
  
IF YOU WANT MORE TO READ OF MY FICS I GOT ONE IN THE XMEN CATEGORY AND ONE IN THE HP I NEED TO GET BUSY ON, SO NOW THAT THIS ONE IS OUT OF THE WAY. I MIGHT START, SO CHECK IT OUT!!! LATERZ,  
  
BEEZER 


	45. 1 Year later

A/N: I FINALLY DID IT!!!!!! After all this time this story is complete! Well, I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. I told you all I'd complete it sooner or later. I always keep my promise. It's a two part ending cuz the file was so big.  
  
Chapter 45 – Epilogue   
  
1 year later   
  
Dom put the hamburgers on the grill in the backyard, listening to a mixture of the music in the CD player blaring out of the speakers and his families even louder talking. He closed the top of the barbeque, picked up his beer and went over to the bench where they all sat, talking like they hadn't seen each other in years when it had been less than a day.  
  
"Christ," he sighed, sitting down on the bench. "With the way you guys talk, you'd think you hadn't spoken in eons instead of a damn day."  
  
"Hey!" Serena protested, pointing at her brother. "I moved out ten months ago after I got married, okay. So don't give me shit."  
  
"But you've been by everyday since,' he countered.  
  
She huffed, "Don't act like you hate it. I know you miss having me around."  
  
"Yeah, I miss carrying your heavy ass down the stairs every morning," he laughed and moved as she leaned across the table to hit him, slugging his shoulder.  
  
Damon, pulled her back down by her belt loop and snaked his arm around is wives waist. "I don't think you have a fat ass honey, in fact you have a very nice ass as far as I've seen."  
  
"Hey!" Dom lifted his eyebrows. "I warned you about saying that shit. Do you want me to remind you with my foot?"  
  
Letty slapped his leg, "Leave 'em alone, Dom. You got your own wife to worry about."  
  
Dom groaned and shook his head, laying it in his hand. "Between having a married sister, a wife, a pregnant sister, I'm glad I'm bald already or I'd be shedding hair."  
  
Mia laughed, sitting next to Brian at the other end. "I'm moving out soon. All I gotta move is some more of my close and I'll be staying at Brian's with him. So the house will be quieter."  
  
"Uh huh," Carissa added. "And me and Chaz never lived here so you can't bitch at us."  
  
"You guys spent the night so many damn times you practically lived here,' he told her.  
  
"Not since Serena moved, so you got the house to yourself."  
  
"Yeah," Dom nodded and snorted. "I got Leo, Summer, and baby Shane living in the upstairs room. Ebony and Vince live in the basement, and Junior is now occupying Serena's old room, not exactly my ideal version of having the house to myself."  
  
"Well," Chaz said with a suppressed laugh. "you certainly can't walk around naked."  
  
"He could," Junior put in. "But for the sake of our sanity and vision he doesn't."  
  
"Amen to that," Leon laughed.  
  
"Leon, I could throw your ass out on the street in a heartbeat."  
  
"But you won't," Leon told him.  
  
'No, I won't throw your girlfriend or your sin out, but you, I can make an exception," he told him, taking another drink from his beer.  
  
"Awe," Summer said with a smile, her blue eyes sparkling. She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. "Thanks Dom."  
  
"Why don't you throw Junior or Vince out? Why always me?" Leon asked wondering why he was always picked on.  
  
"Because you're so damn stupid it's fun," Serena joked, leaning against Damon.  
  
Letty laughed, "Pray the baby is not like his father."  
  
Leon ignored their comments. "Well?'  
  
"Because Vince and Junior pay rent ever month. You don't," Dom pointed out. "Explain that."  
  
Leon blinked, "I thought my ravishing good looks and charm were pay enough."  
  
They all laughed at that. Leon smiled. "Okay, I thought Summer's beautiful looks were good enough."  
  
Vince smiled and turned to Ebony who had healed fully from the wound a year ago. "Speaking of beautiful things." He cleared his throat. 'You know I love you Ebony. More than anything."  
  
She nodded. "I know, Vince."  
  
"Well, uhhh...," he cleared his throat again, nervous. "I…I loved you from the moment I saw you and…and I don't want to be with anyone else but you…" he fumbled in his pockets and took out a black box. "You're everything to me and uhh…Ebony…I love you and …and I want to spend my life with you…and…and I,'" he cleared his throat."  
  
"Just say it already, Dumb ass," Carissa hissed.  
  
Vince turned his head, hissing back. "Shut it, Rainbow Bitch." He turned back to Ebony. "Sorry bout that…but like I was saying…will…will you…," he cleared his throat again.  
  
"Say it!" they all said, unable to take it anymore.  
  
Vince laughed. "Ebony, will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled, turning red. "Yes, of course I'll marry you Vince." 


	46. Continued Start it Up

Continued from previous chapter….  
  
Vince slid the ring onto Ebony's finger and kissed her on the lips, sealing the deal. Everyone clapped and whistled. Dom stood up to go check on the hamburgers and was caught off guard when Serena jumped on his back. He staggered, caught himself and boosted her on with his arms, lifting her up into a position where he could walk without falling over.  
  
"See, I knew you missed it," she told him, rubbing his head playfully.  
  
He walked over to the barbeque and slid her off. "Yeah, I do actually." He smiled at her, brushing her hair from her face. "I miss having you around."  
  
"I come by after college and work all the time. But I am married and I do have a life of my own," she told him.  
  
"My little sister…all grown up," he sighed. "One of you is marred and the other having a baby. God you grew up so fast."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she told him, putting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Mia asked, standing next to Serena as Dom flipped the hamburgers.   
  
"About your chubbiness," Serena teased, patting her round belly.  
  
"Shut up," Mia chuckled, touching her stomach.  
  
"Don't hate me cuz I'm thin," Serena told her.  
  
"I pity you because you're dumb," Mia retorted.  
  
"I'd hit you, but I don't want to damage the baby, with Brian's genes it's lame enough," Serena smiled, drinking her Snapple.  
  
"Will both of you be nice," Letty said, stepping in on Dom's other side, her arm around his waist. "See because the two of you he's been bald for a long time."  
  
"No," Dom corrected her with a grin. "Because the three of you."  
  
"God, you can just tell the three of you are related," Letty rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's a good thing,' Dom told her, closing the lid again. "It's the Toretto way."  
  
"Yup," Serena and Mia nodded.  
  
Letty laughed. "I better go get this beer back to Vince before he beats Carissa with his empty bottle. She's martin of again and Chaz has given up on stopping her."  
  
"I better go help you," Serena sighed. She kissed Dom's cheek. "I need to go shut her up before she beats Vince and humiliates him in front of his new fiancé."  
  
Dom nodded and grabbed a new beer from the ice chest handing Mia a Snapple.   
  
"So you're moving out huh?" he asked, twisting of the cap and chucking it into the trashcan.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm leaving with Brian tonight."  
  
"The house is going to feel so empty with you and Serena gone now…I don't care how many people live here, without you two it's empty."  
  
"We visit Dom. You know I will and Serena does.'  
  
"You two have lives of your own and you're going to have a baby…its something I knew since I raised you both, I just never thought time would go by so fast."  
  
"It does Dom…but it doesn't mean things have to change. Because they never will. Serena and I will always be your baby sisters. We'll always be family. The way I see it, this brings us all the more closer."  
  
He nodded, "That's true."  
  
"And you'll have kids of your own someday and the feeling to be needed will come back. So you see, family brings us closer together."  
  
Dom smiled, fully understanding what she was saying, "Hey Mia."  
  
She turned around to look at him.  
  
"It gives Dad's saying a whole new meaning,' he told her and she smiled nodding.  
  
"Yeah it does Dom," she walked back over to Brian and Dom just stood there watching them all for the time being. Watching his friends and family laugh and joke together. Letty caught his eyes and gestured him over. He grinned, sitting next to her on the bench with his growing family. Glancing at his sisters and seeing their happiness spread on their faces along with everyone else made him smile as well, the emptiness he'd been feeling completely washed away by the sense of warmth he got from this.  
  
Mia was right. Just because they were moving out doesn't mean things would change, least not for the worse. Blood was thicker than water and would always be that way no matter how much water was between them.  
  
It wasn't the end of anything, but the beginning of everything. A whole new way to start it up.  
  
THIS IS WHERE I SAY SO LONG. I'M GLAD YOU ALL STUCK THROUGH AND READ THIS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME AND HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS KEPT ME GOING. I HAD PLANNED TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY BUT YOU GUYS MOTIVATED ME TO FINISH…THAN You for ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS.  
  
Beezer 


End file.
